L'audace d'être Érudit
by HibouPostale
Summary: <html><head></head>Joy Vaskor est Divergente, la même année que Tris elle rejoint les Audacieux, quittant sa famille Érudite et rejoignant par là même quelqu'un qui lui a beaucoup manqué... Mais comment réagir lorsque quelqu'un à qui l'on tient semble avoir perdu une partie de lui même ?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody ! Je ne sais pas qui viendra lire cet embryon de fiction... Peut-être personne ? Ahah... Bref, cette histoire se concentre sur un personnage sorti de mon esprit et sur un certain leader Audacieux qui, je trouve n'est pas assez représenté ici ! Bref bref... Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma petite histoire qui j'espère va vous plaire ! :D**

**PS : Rien n'est a moi ****bien-entendu :).**

**Enjoy it ;)**

Travail, travail, travail…

C'est tout ce à quoi je suis censée penser. C'est comme ça que j'ai été éduquée, c'est comme ça que je dois devenir. Érudite, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mes parents sont fiers d'être des Érudits… C'est vrai que nous sommes une faction vraiment essentielle, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que nous étions supérieurs et là, ça coince. Tout réel Érudit se sent supérieur aux autres… Soupir. Encore une fois mes pensées divaguent et mes yeux se perdent dans le paysage que m'offre la vue que j'ai de la fenêtre de la classe. Mon professeur de science continue à nous parler de la reproduction des cellules et moi je continue à regarder dehors tout en soupirant. Quand la cloche sonne enfin la fin des cours je sors rapidement de la salle après avoir ramasser mes affaires et je cours tout en poussant mes camarades. J'entend des voies mécontentes derrières moi mais je n'y fais pas franchement attention. Je ne dois surtout pas être en retard.

Je continue de courir quand je sors du lycée et au lieu de me diriger vers la maison, je prends le chemin inverse. Je sens que je m'essouffle, mes cheveux s'échappent du chignon dans lequel ils sont enserrés, mon pantalon carotte bleu roi se froisse, ma chemise blanche sort désormais de mon pantalon et ma veste est de travers… Bref je suis débraillée, mais quand je m'arrête de courir, je suis à l'heure. Je me penche, les mains appuyées sur mes genoux pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. J'ai l'impression de cracher mes poumons, mais curieusement, je me rends compte que ça me fait du bien… étrange. Je vais devoir étudier ça de plus prêt.

Je me relève doucement et fixe la porte sur laquelle est écrit « Érudit ». Je suis impatiente, et un peu nerveuse. Aujourd'hui mon grand frère passait son test, et son meilleur ami aussi. Je suis venue pour les attendre parce que je sais que quand on sort juste de la simulation il est difficile de cacher ses réactions. Je rajuste une derrière fois mes lunettes avant de les voir apparaître, toujours ensemble. Ils parlent calmement, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un test de routine de plus pour eux, habitués des têtes de classes à l'école.

Plus ils approchent et plus je souris. Je suis fière d'être la sœur d'un garçon comme mon frère, il est plutôt beau en plus pour une tête d'ampoule, grand et imposant. Enfin, je suis tellement petite à côté du reste du monde. Mon regard se pose sur son ami, mon ami aussi, enfin, il me considère plus comme sa petite sœur que comme une amie, mais je comprends. Vu l'écart d'âge, il n'y a rien de plus rationnel. Lui aussi il est beau, mais d'une façon différente et je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer mais quand mon frère me sourit ou que l'on a un contact physique, ça ne me fait pas le même effet que quand c'est lui…

Je secoue ma tête… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir dans des considérations sans arrêt, c'est fatiguant. Je remarque qu'ils vont bientôt passer à côté de moi sans même me remarquer, je commence à vouloir m'offusquer puis, finalement, une meilleure idée me vient en tête. Je souris diaboliquement et retiens un petit rire. Je m'efface et ils passent doucement à côté de moi, leurs lunettes, inutiles pour les deux, sur le nez, les mains dans les poches pour mon frère et dans le dos pour Éric. J'évalue leur corpulence et je remarque que mon frangin est en fait beaucoup moins grand que son ami. Je décide donc, en toute logique de sauter sur ce dernier.

- BOUYAH !

J'ai crié en sautant sur Éric. Comme je l'avais prévu ils se sont stoppés et comme ça j'ai atterri sur le dos d'un garçon immobile. Mon frère sursaute et fait même un bond de côté avant de me reconnaître et de me regarder avec désapprobation et devant ses sourcils froncés, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, un rire qui part du fond de ma gorge pour devenir extrêmement bruyant. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché le cou d'Éric sur qui j'ai sauté et il n'a toujours rien dit. C'est cela qui me force à me calmer et à me pencher vers lui en ignorant un moment mon frère pour me concentrer uniquement sur le garçon sur lequel je suis perchée. Ma tête se trouve quasiment collée à la sienne et mes boucles châtains lui chatouillent le visage. Il ne tourne pas son visage vers le mien, en fait il reste impassible, et semble ennuyer par mon action. Je me sens mal tout à coup et je commence à me détacher de lui pour le laisser tranquille. Au moment où mes pieds touchent le sol, mes mains sont encore accrochées à ses épaules et il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Mes mains quittent enfin son dos et je m'apprête à m'excuser quand je me sens décoller du sol. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler, un rire dans la voix :

- Tu croyais franchement que tu me battrais à ce jeu là la naine ? c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris je te rappelle !

Éric m'a en fait attrapée par la taille et mise en sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule et malgré le fait que je n'ai que 14 ans, je suis contente d'avoir un pantalon parce que sinon il aurait remarqué que je porte une vieille culotte digne des pète-sec. Je rougis quand je me rends compte que j'ai une vue absolument géniale sur son postérieur. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me mettre à battre des jambes dans l'espoir qu'il me pose par terre. Mais il n'en fait rien et continue de rire. J'entends, plus que je ne vois mon frère le rejoindre dans son hilarité et je cesse de me débattre tout en boudant. Je croise même mes bras sur ma poitrine du mieux que je peux attendant qu'il me repose sur le sol, je sais être patiente et je suis récompensée puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je me sens de nouveau posée sur le sol. Je me trouve face à face avec le grand dadet qui sert de meilleur ami à mon frère et je le regarde dans les yeux, lui montrant bien mon mécontentement : je déteste qu'on se moque de moi et il le sait. Je m'énerve rarement, mais Éric, même si il est mon ami a le don particulier d'y arriver très facilement. Il remarque mon état d'esprit et sourit de plus belle et m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Mon frère de son côté sourit maintenant d'une façon assez mystérieuse en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Faut pas bouder la naine, un jour tu arriveras à me surprendre mais c'est pas demain la veille.

Je ne répond toujours pas et il fini par soupirer en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je sens qu'il commence a être gêné par mon silence. C'est mon truc à moi ça. Mettre Éric mal à l'aise : un jeu d'enfant. Il fini par retirer ses lunettes et par se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre… C'est vraiment drôle de voir un garçon de sa stature mal à l'aise devant la gamine que je suis… Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère et peux voir qu'il rit franchement maintenant, même si c'est silencieux, je lève les yeux au ciel et me détourne de lui. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur Éric et je le trouve vraiment mignon dans cette position… Bizarre. Je m'approche alors doucement de lui et arrivée tout prêt quand il relève la tête vers moi, je l'enserre le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Il a un temps d'arrêt face à mon geste, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il me serre lui aussi le plus fort possible. Je sens sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux et sa respiration lente et profonde. Je suis bien là, et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça… En tout cas suffisamment pour que mon frère ressente le besoin de se gratter la gorge en signe de gêne. Éric me sépare de lui et tousse un instant, je ne comprend pas trop ce qui vient de se passer, ni le regard que mes deux camarades échangent mais je décide en haussant les épaules de passer à autre chose.

- Nous devrions rentrer si on ne veut pas que les parents s'inquiètent !

- Oui. Tu as raison, surtout que c'est peut-être la dernière soirée que vous passez ici.

On venait de se remettre à marcher et mes deux compagnons se sont stoppés à mes mots. Je sens que l'air s'alourdit autour de nous et je me retourne vers eux. Je les scrute de mes yeux verts à travers mes lunettes d'Érudite. Mon frère semble juste abasourdit, comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus stupide du monde. Il se met même à rire au bout de quelques instants… Éric, c'est autre chose, je le vois devenu blanc, il évite de regarder mon frère, mais mon regard, qui se fixe définitivement sur lui l'oblige à descendre ses yeux sur moi. Ce que je lis à ce moment là au fond de ses pupilles me donne comme un coup dans le ventre : panique, gêne et… tristesse. Cependant, comme il le fait toujours quand on commence à lire ses émotions, il se contrôle, et quand mon frère se tourne enfin vers lui pour qu'ils rient ensemble, son visage est redevenu aussi lisse qu'il l'est habituellement.

- Tu es vraiment drôle soeurette ! Comme si il y avait un risque pour qu'un seul d'entre nous fasse défection. Tu imagines la tête de tante Jeanine si jamais je m'en allais ? Et celle des parents d'Éric si lui partait ? Franchement, quelques fois je me demande si tu réfléchis avant de parler.

- Je veux dire quelques choses mais je suis obligée de me retenir après avoir regardé Éric. Il semble de nouveau très mal à l'aise. Aussi, je décide tout simplement de me taire et de rentrer à la maison avec les garçons.

Comme d'habitude quand on rentre de l'école, je me place entre eux. Je me rappelle qu'on fait ça depuis toujours et je remarque que ça va me manquer, sans aucun doute. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, loin, très loin de toute réalité. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées, mes souvenirs, que Josh, mon frère est obligé de me secouer légèrement pour me faire remarquer que nous sommes arrivés. Éric est resté avec nous et ne s'est pas arrêté à son appartement, je me souviens alors que ses parents viennent manger à la maison ce soir, comme c'est une journée spéciale pour les garçons. Je me tourne vers lui et je vois qu'il est tendu. Inconsciemment ma main va trouver la sienne et mes yeux se plongent dans les siens. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que même si moi j'ai compris, personne d'autre ne le verra si il fait comme d'habitude et que de toutes façons, je le soutiens. Il doit comprendre puisqu'il me sourit et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je rougis, sans pouvoir comprendre pourquoi. Il se détache de moi au moment où ma mère ouvre la porte. Mon frère lui fait un grand sourire et se met à lui parler, mais elle ne le regarde pas. Son regard est fixé sur autre chose et un sourire léger flotte sur ses lèvres quand elle nous invite à rentrer. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réagit aussi bizarrement mais Éric me tire dans l'entrée et je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de réfléchir. On s'arrête un instant dans l'entrée pour retirer nos chaussures. Nous sommes seuls, mon frère est déjà dans le salon à parler biochimie avec le père d'Éric, c'est là-dedans qu'il veut se spécialiser, on garde le silence un instant puis je vois Éric qui s'affaisse doucement contre le mur en face de moi et qui prend sa tête dans ses mains. Je reste les bras ballants un instant puis je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit : je vais dans le salon.

- Maman il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris aujourd'hui en physique. Éric va me l'expliquer rapidement et on arrive après ?

- Bien-sûr ma chérie, le travail avant tout.

Elle a dit ça en me souriant, je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas et pour le coup je m'ne fiche. Je retourne rapidement dans l'entrée et vois Éric debout cette fois qui m'attend les mains dans le dos et le regard interrogateur. Il me suis jusque dans ma chambre sans rien dire. Puis une fois que j'ai fermé la porte, il ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Alors tu as besoin d'aide en physique ?

Un sourire en coin se forme sur son visage et je lui souris pendant qu'il s'installe confortablement sur mon lit. J'éteins la lumière blanche de ma chambre pour ne mettre que les néons, je préfère la pénombre, puis je le rejoins. Il ouvre machinalement les bras, je viens m'y blottir et cale ma tête sur son épaule, par habitude.

- Bien-sûr ! Tu sais bien que je suis une passionnée des cours de sciences…

Il rit doucement dans mon oreille et encore une fois, des sensations que je ne connais pas s'immiscent en moi, j'ai comme des papillons qui volent à l'intérieur de mon estomac et une chaleur peu commune prend place au creux de on ventre. Ces réactions me gêne et je bouge quelque peu dans ses bras, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, il est perdu dans ses pensées. J'attends qu'il revienne vers moi, la tête posée sur son épaule en écoutant sa respiration.

- Tu sais que je vais partir.

- Oui… J'avais cru le comprendre. Et puis, je ne suis même pas surprise au final, tu as toujours été différent, plus brillant que les autres, mais à part pour autre chose… C'est pour ça que toutes les filles te courent après.

J'ai rajouté la dernière phrase dans le but de le faire rire mais je ne mens pas. Même dans ma classe, les filles soupirent après lui… Ça m'énerve d'ailleurs prodigieusement, elles ne le connaissent pas et fantasment d'une façon totalement irrationnelle à son sujet. Elles ont même essayé de devenir amies avec moi juste parce qu'elles savent qu'on se connaît. Pitoyable.

- Tu savais que j'allais partir ?

Il a ignoré ma dernière phrase, mais je sens que sa main est désormais calée dans mon dos et qu'il fait de petits cercles avec son pouce, comme depuis toujours, s'en est devenu un automatisme, pourtant ce soir plus qu'aucun autre, j'ai conscience que l'on est proche, bien trop proche pour que je puisse continuer à dire qu'il n'est que mon ami… Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

Oui, je l'ai toujours su je pense, et encore plus depuis que tu t'es battu contre ces crétins d'Audacieux quand ils ont voulu détruire le projet de science que Josh et toi aviez mis un mois à mettre en place.

- C'était i ans !

- Et je le sais depuis toujours… Je veux dire. Tu es très intelligent, mais tu n'es pas fais pour les Érudits.

- Et selon toi je suis fait pour quoi ?

En me posant cette question il a tourné son visage vers le mien, je le regarde un instant, ses yeux bleus givrés et ses cheveux blonds vont me manquer… mais plus que tout : la façon dont il me regarde. Je ne suis pas la nièce de Jeanine Mattews à ses yeux, la future brillante Érudite, je suis juste moi : Joy Mattews, petite fille aux cheveux bouclés châtains, aux yeux verts si grands qu'on ne voit qu'eux et à la peau si pâle qu'elle en a l'air malade et qui a un grand soucis avec les règles et le fait de rester assise des heures sur une chaise à écouter quelqu'un essayer de m'apprendre des choses essentielles pour ma future vie. Bref, il me voit moi. Et ça fait du bien. Alors.. qui le fera quand il sera parti ?

Je sors de mes pensées quand je sens sa main se diriger plus haut dans mon dos, il me fait lentement revenir vers lui, quand mon esprit s'était encore totalement éloigné. Je le regarde, la brume se dissipant de mon esprit et je vois qu'il attend calmement que je lui réponde.

- Audacieux. Tu es un Audacieux.

Il me sourit, tristement. Et je sais que j'ai vu juste, mais qu'il aurait préféré un autre résultat, ça se voit mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi triste ? Je sais que tu aimes les Érudits, mais tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne pensais pas être fait pour cette vie de recherche.

- Oh, la vie chez les Érudits ne me manquera pas tant que ça. Je suis même plutôt content de les quitter tu as raison. Mais c'est autre chose qui me dérange.

- Quoi ?

Je remarque que depuis tout à l'heure on ne s'est pas quitté du regard. J'ai relevé la tête et je suis désormais face à lui, sur ses jambes, c'est une position que nous avons depuis qu'on est tout petits, et encore une fois, je me rend compte qu'elle est terriblement étrange pour des amis. Je baisse les yeux, un peu gênée de penser qu'Éric pourrait être autre chose qu'on ami. On a deux ans d'écart, comme je me le répète depuis toujours, il me considère comme sa petite sœur et rien de plus…

Soudain, je sens une main qui se pose délicatement sur ma joue et qui m'oblige à relever la tête, mon regard croise celui de mon meilleur ami et je comprend en sentant mon cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne le considère plus seulement comme un meilleur ami. Mais c'est seulement maintenant, alors qu'il va partir, et que je ne le reverrais sans doute plus jamais que je m'ne rend compte… Tellement typique.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, parce qu'il me serait trop dur que quitter les gens que j'aime. Joy. Mes parents vont être déçus, ton frère va me manquer et puis lui non plus ne pourra pas comprendre…

- Je baisse de nouveau la tête : bien-sûr que tout ces gens vont lui manquer, c'est pour ça qu'il est triste, et moi je suis triste qu'il me quitte.

- Mais ce n'est pas de les quitter eux qui me fait le plus de mal…

Je relève la tête, les yeux brillants sans aucun doute, des larmes que je contiens. Ils doivent être plein d'un espoir vint que je tente de comprimer depuis quelques secondes. J'attends qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais elle ne viendra jamais. Je vois ses yeux faire un aller retour de mes lèvres à mon regard. Une larme s'échappe furtivement de mes yeux et il l'essuie doucement, puis sans prévenir, je le vois se pencher rapidement vers moi et sans que j'aie eu le temps de penser, ou d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre, ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes. Je suis surprise, tellement que je ne réagis pas sur le coup et quand il s'éloigne, je suis toujours pétrifiée. Il commence à vouloir se lever de mon lit… Il va sortir de ma chambre et me quitter… Après ça ? Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de ma chambre est refermée et je suis seule. Je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres au souvenir des siennes et un sourire niais prend place sur mon visage. Je me relève rapidement et lisse mes vêtements, je me recoiffe, essuie les traces des émotions qui m'ont traversées et sort de ma chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Le repas en lui-même a été profondément ennuyeux, c'est toujours comme ça avec nos parents, ils parlent de boulot, des Érudits, des problèmes que posent les Altruistes, puis des Érudits, et encore et toujours d'eux-mêmes… Mon frère est totalement intégré à cette conversation, mais comme d'habitude, Éric et moi nous lançons des regards de connivence, bien que cette fois, ils soient teintés de gêne. Au moment du dessert, je sens quelque chose qui me frôle la cheville, je sursaute et tout le monde me regarde, pendant ce temps, Éric éclate d'un rire silencieux qui le rend discret aux yeux de tout le monde, mais encore une fois ma mère, nous regarde en alternance et sourit, mais son sourire est moqueur… Saurait-elle quelque chose ?

- À demain pour la cérémonie Marie, James.

- À demain John, à demain Jane ! Et dors bien Éric, il faut toujours être en forme pour le jour du choix.

- Merci Madame Mattews.

Ma mère vient clairement de faire une allusion au lendemain et j'ai sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, elle est très intelligente, peut-être sait-elle qu'Éric va faire défection demain… Pendant que je scrute son visage, impassible, elle sourit toujours, mon frère dit au revoir à son meilleur ami, puis rentre se coucher, il doit réviser un peu avant la cérémonie, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Les parents d'Éric sont partis devant, leur fils les suit à quelques mètres en arrière, il marche lentement et seule ma mère est encore présente. Je m'apprête à rentrer à la maison quand elle murmure comme pour elle-même…

- Et si je ne fermais pas la porte directement ce soir… Je vais lire au salon pendant encore quelques temps, je fermerais avant d'aller me coucher…

Je ne répond pas mais elle me regarde en souriant puis me fait un clin d'œil… Ma mère m'a fait un clin d'œil… Wouah. En tous cas il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre son message et après lui avoir sourit à mon tour je cours silencieusement après Éric qui a encore mis plus de distance entre lui et ses parents.

- Éric ! Éric !

Ce dernier se retourne et quand il me voit hausse un sourcil, prenant un air indifférent, mais je peux voir à sa posture, poings enfoncés dans les poches, air impassible et moue faussement ennuyée qu'il est clairement mal à l'aise. Arrivée à côté de lui je lui souris et sans prendre la peine de le prévenir je me jette sur lui et le fait tomber au sol assez violement et sans attendre qu'il réagisse je l'embrasse à mon tour, mais plus longtemps et plus profondément. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me détache de lui, me relève et m'époussette et lui, est toujours au sol, choqué. Je le regard un instant en souriant pendant qu'il fini par se relever. Il n'a toujours pas parlé mais ce n'est pas grave car je sais quoi dire.

- Tu vois que finalement je suis capable de te surprendre.

Après un dernier sourire, je m'en vais en sautillant sous le regard du garçon dont je suis amoureuse, mais que je ne reverrais pas avant un moment…

**Fin du premier chapitre :).**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? (oui oui ça m'intéresse vraiment ;P)**

**A bientôt pour la suite :D**

**HibouPostale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un second chapitre. Un peu différent du premier, vous allez voir que deux ans ont passé, on retrouve Joy le jour de son Choix !**

**Je tiens à remercier mes premières Revieweuses ! Vos messages m 'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :_ Julindy ; CarOwliine ; Bella McCarthy ; guim0vex5 ; Baie Noire ; Ch0uch0u ; Eleb ; marniie ; Nebelsue_ !**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser dans vos messages, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible ! ;)**

**Discalmer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Joy ;)**

**Maintenant, place à la lecture !**

**Enjoy it !**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>2 ans plus tard...<p>

Aujourd'hui je me lève et ne regarde pas mon bureau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne me force pas à faire mes devoirs ou à m'intéresser à ce que j'aurais du apprendre la veille. Cela fait déjà plus de trois semaines que je ne note plus quoi que ce soit en cours. J'écris, mais j'écris juste des petites histoires pour moi même. J'avais peur du résultat que me donnerait mon test… Peur d'apprendre que je devrais rester à la ruche avec les Érudits.

Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Quand je suis entrée pour passer mon test hier matin j'étais sereine et je me disais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que j'aie un autre résultat que celui pour lequel je me battais depuis presque six ans maintenant, mais, le résultat m'a surprise moi-même… Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait à moi, rien ne l'avait laissé présager… Enfin, peut-être que si, mais que je n'avais pas voulu le voir… Je suis Divergente : Audacieuse, Érudite et Sincère.

Je me souviens d'avoir été choquée pendant quelques secondes, puis mon visage est redevenu un masque impassible d'Érudit. Je me suis faite au moule durant ces deux dernières années, je n'ai pas fait de vague, pas vraiment eu le choix en fait… Mes parents, depuis que mon frère a fait défection pour finir chez les Altruistes à la surprise générale, et même à la mienne, sont beaucoup plus méticuleux envers mon éducation. Ma mère qui jusque là avait toujours été un soutient infaillible est devenue invivable. Je n'ai rien compris, et je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans cette galère : je suis devenue le nouvel espoir de la famille. Chez les Érudits, les jeunes n'ont pas leur mot à dire, ils doivent écouter et toujours se taire, je n'avais aucun moyen d'exprimer ma frustration, alors j'ai fini par me conformer à ce que mes parents attendaient de moi je suis devenue la parfaite aspirante-Érudite, mes notes sont devenues les meilleures de ma classe, de très loin, mes vêtements étaient toujours impeccables, jamais plus une grossièreté ou un sourire ne s'est échappé de mon visage. Je ne me ressemblais plus… En fait, je ressemblais de plus en plus à ma tante… Pour son plus grand plaisir… Ça n'a visiblement pas suffit à formater mon cerveau, dommage tantine…

Mais aujourd'hui toute cette comédie se termine. Je sors de ma chambre, pour la dernière fois tirée à quatre épingles, mes cheveux bouclés bien disciplinés dans mon chignon, mes lunettes sur le nez, et mes vêtements bleu roi (symbole de la classe élite) absolument parfaits. Je me regarde rapidement dans le miroir de l'entrée et je me dis pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je déteste l'image que me rend mon reflet, ce n'est pas moi ; je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre après le départ de mon frère et celui d'Éric… À ce nom je souris discrètement, et mélancoliquement pour moi-même, je vais sûrement le revoir bientôt, mais je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs, il ne faut pas.

Je me dirige plus rapidement que la bienséance érudite ne le voudrait vers la salle à manger, mais mes parents ne m'en tiennent pas rigueur, il semblerait que le jour du Choix j'ai le droit de marcher à plus de 2 km/h.

Ma mère relève la tête à mon arrivée et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle me sourit, un vrai sourire, celui auquel je n'ai pas eu le droit depuis tout ce temps… Puis je remarque qu'elle me scrute. Son regard inquisiteur fouille mes yeux à la recherche de je ne sais quoi, elle semble le trouver puisqu'elle soupire avant de me servir mon petit-déjeuner.

- Il faut que tu manges correctement, aujourd'hui est un grand jour et tu auras peu de temps pour manger. Ils ne laissent que peu de temps pour ce genre de « frugalité ».

- Voyons Chérie, ne sois pas aussi effrayante, les Érudits ne sont pas des monstres envers les aspirants. Ils leur donnent un petit coup de stresse le premier jour c'est tout, mais vu comment notre petite Joy est douée, elle ne sera à aucun moment inquiétée sur son entrée dans la Ruche.

Le regard de ma mère se fixe sur moi pendant que je mange silencieusement en écoutant mon père déblatérer encore une fois sur la supériorité des Érudits… encore une fois. Un frisson me parcours, son regard se résume à deux yeux suspicieux : elle sait. Je baisse mon regard sur mes céréales, l'air de rien, comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Cela semble fonctionner puisque ma mère se détourne ensuite de moi pour se concentrer sur son livre.

* * *

><p>On se trouve dans une grande salle remplie de monde. Beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge semblent extrêmement stressés à l'idée de faire leur choix, pas moi, je ne laisse rien filtrer. Je me tiens bien droite sur mon siège entre mes deux parents. Mon père bombe fièrement le torse et parle la tête haut, il doit se dire que même si son fils a fait défection, il apporte à la faction un être encore plus brillant… Si seulement il savait.<p>

Je souris d'une façon assez arrogante à tous les gens qui se trouvent au milieu des Érudits, c'est un des avantages à être membre de la fichue classe Élite, personne ne vous dit jamais rien... Mon regard scrute ensuite la foule qui se trouve dans la pièce et je croise le regard d'une jeune Altruiste au bas des marches qui semble parler avec Jeanine Mattews, cette dernière se crispe aux paroles, visiblement virulentes que lui jette la pète-sec… Tient, tient, intéressant. Mon sourire n'a toujours pas quitté mon visage et l'Altruiste lève un sourcil dans ma direction, sûrement dans le but de me faire réagir. Je pèse un instant le pour et le contre et décide de lui faire un vrai sourire, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui vient de se passer, mon visage est de nouveau impassible et elle est partie s'installer avec ses parents. Jeanine se dirige vers nous, un sourire mielleux collé sur son visage, reste calme, sourit et ne montre rien.

- John, Marie ! Ma nièce préférée est-elle dans de bonnes conditions pour son entrée dans le monde des adultes ?

- Elle ne l'a jamais plus été Jeanine.

Ma mère vient de parler et dans sa voix je sens quelque chose, comme une fierté, et tout à coup je me sens un peu mal. Je vais devoir décevoir mes parents pour pouvoir suivre mon chemin, et cela a le don de me déchirer quelque peu, mais comme je me le suis promis, je ne laisse rien paraître. Quand ma tante se tourne vers moi, mon visage est sans doute froid et pas très chaleureux, mais elle me sourit, fière elle aussi d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans sa famille… Je suis intérieurement dégoutée, à mes yeux elle est la pire de tous, et je n'arrive absolument pas à lui faire confiance.

- Joy, comment te sens tu ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ma tante. Je sais que je vais faire le bon choix.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde… Et puis tu sais, si tout se passe comme il faut pour toi, il y aura sans aucun doute un poste de Leader à la clé, la recherche en métaphysique à besoin d'un chef de fil jeune et vigoureux, et je pense que tu feras parfaitement l'affaire…

Elle semble partir dans ses recherches de nouveau… Comme si je n'étais pour elle qu'un moyen de plus de parvenir à son but… je ne sais pas exactement lequel mais bon, ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne ferais jamais partie de ses plans. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire pour lui répondre.

- Je serais honorée d'avoir un poste avec une réelle utilité dès mon entrée dans la grande famille Érudite ma tante. Mais je dois d'abord faire mes preuves comme tout le monde. Pendant l'initiation, tous les compteurs sont remis à zéro n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison, nous sommes pour l'égalité des chances comme tu as pu le constater tout au long de tes études ces deux dernières années…

- Sans aucun doute.

Nous nous fixons du regard, et je sais qu'elle essaie de lire mes pensées, ou tout au moins de les deviner, mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Je ne lui ai jamais laissé voir quoi que ce soit depuis qu'elle a su que j'étais bouleversée par le départ d'Éric. Ce jour là, elle a réduit tous mes espoirs à néant en me disant que de toutes façons, ce genre de rêve n'avait pas sa place dans notre société, que je ferais mieux de l'oublier car lui ne tarderait pas à le faire, si ce n'était pas déjà fait vue les mœurs douteuses des Audacieux. J'ai pleuré un long moment ce soir là. Je n'ai pas voulu la croire, mais force est de constater qu'au bout de deux ans, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il m'ait attendu, c'était irrationnel. Puis en rentrant chez moi à la nuit tombée j'ai réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'avait dit : soit, si quand on se retrouve, Éric est passé à autre chose, je n'aurais qu'à me débrouiller pour reprendre la place qui a été la mienne. Cependant, je n'entrerais pas chez les Audacieux aujourd'hui dans le but de rejoindre le garçon dont j'ai été amoureuse, je vais chez les Audacieux car c'est ce que je veux devenir.

- Je vais vous laisser, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer et il faut que je fasse mon discours.

- Bien-sûr Jeanine.

Nous nous rasseyons et je sens ma mère prendre ma main dans la sienne et la serrer très fort, je me sens malgré moi de plus en plus mal, et pourtant je ne changerais jamais mon choix. J'ai l'impression que cela prend un temps fou avant d'arriver à la lettre « V ». J'ai été dans un brouillard complet jusqu'à ce que mon nom arrive…

- Vaskor Joy.

Je me lève de manière pondérée, tellement calme que je me demande moi-même comme je fais. Je ne regarde pas mes parents : mon père et son regard brillant, ma mère et ses yeux malicieux, et je leur souris une dernière fois car je sais qu'ils ne seront absolument plus les mêmes dans quelques secondes.

Arrivée devant les vasques, mon regard est absorbé par leur blancheur, leur apparente pureté, et pourtant, cette cérémonie pourrait être considérée comme barbare… Un pacte de sang … Je prends dans ma main le couteau que tous, ont déjà utilisé avant moi et coupe d'un seul trait. Je serre mon poing, et le place sans aucune hésitation au dessus d'une vasque, le bruit de mon sang qui coule sur les charbons est couvert rapidement par les hurlements de joies des Audacieux qui m'accueillent parmi eux à coup de grande tape dans le dos. Je les rejoins en souriant. A aucun moment je ne me retourne vers mes parents, je ne veux pas voir ce qui est lisible sur leur visage. Pourtant, ma curiosité l'emporte et je jette un rapide coup d'œil au coin des Érudits. Mon père a le regard baissé, ses mains, je le vois même de là où je suis, tremblent de rage, il est rouge et je sens qu'il se contient. Ma mère, elle, garde la tête haute, et j'ai l'impression que je peux presque la voir sourire… Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais alors que je me pose des dizaines de questions, elle se tourne vers moi et je la vois me sourire et me faire un clin d'œil. Je suis abasourdie… Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit au courant de ma Divergence et je serais vraiment totalement sur le cul.

La cérémonie se termine rapidement, et alors que nous sortons de la salle, nous nous mettons à courir comme une bande de dératés. La sensation de liberté est telle que je me mets à rire joyeusement, un rire un peu nerveux qui sort du fond de ma gorge. On cours sur environ un kilomètre puis arrivés devant les poteaux qui retiennent le train en hauteur, je vois que certains commencent à y grimper. Je les suis rapidement, mais ma jupe crayon, totalement Érudite, m'empêche de faire de trop grands mouvements. Quand je parviens enfin à rejoindre les autres, je vois qu'ils ont déjà commencé à courir après le train. Je me mets à les suivre en courant le plus vite possible, mon pied se coince dans une faille et je trébuche, perdant encore plus de temps mais au moment où je pense que tout est perdu, je vois une main se tendre vers moi, je l'attrape au vol et m'y accroche pour finir par réussir à monter dans le train, le souffle court et totalement décoiffée : j'aurais du mettre un pantalon et des baskets. Je secoue ma tête, encore en train de réfléchir à ce que j'ai fais de mal quand je remarque que la personne qui m'a sauvé d'une vie de sans-faction se tient debout à côté de moi. Je relève les yeux et mon regard tombe sur quelqu'un qui porte des vêtements bleus comme moi. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, j'ai déjà vu ce mec avant…

- Je vais t'aider à te souvenir Joy, je suis Will. On était ensemble en classe de biochimie avant que tu ne surprennes tout le monde et que tu finisses en classe Élite

- Will ! Bien-sûr. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir tout de suite reconnu, je suis un peu secouée comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on le serait à moins. Il faut reconnaître que les vêtements que l'on portait chez nous ne sont pas vraiment adaptés à la course, et à l'escalade.

Je ris doucement en baissant la tête, un Érudit pense toujours comme un Érudit. A aucun moment il n'a pensé que c'est parce que je n'avais pas le niveau, il a compris rationnellement que mes vêtements étaient de réelles entraves.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! J'ai vraiment hâte de changer de vêtements, en plus le bleu me donne envie de gerber depuis toujours.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu le porte plutôt bien !

Il me fait un clin et je lui tire la langue. Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que nous ne sommes plus chez les Érudits et déjà, on se comporte plus librement. C'est vraiment le pied. Je scrute le wagon dans lequel Will et moi nous trouvons, il y a quelques Audacieux, mais avec nous, on trouve surtout des transferts : 5 Sincères 3 Érudits et une… Altruiste ? Mon regard se pose sur elle, elle est assise avec une Sincère et elles semblent discuter. Je la reconnais, c'est celle qui parlait avec Jeanine tout à l'heure… Intéressant.

- Dis moi Joy… Tu crois que nous aussi nous allons devoir sauter ?

- Hein ?

Je me retourne vers mon camarade pour voir de quoi il me parle et je remarque qu'il a raison, les Audacieux sont en train de sauter du train en marche pour atterrir… Sur un toit. Je regarde Will en souriant et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- On se retrouve sur le toit alors !

Je saute sans plus me poser de question, j'ai l'impression que je vole durant un court instant mais je finis par atterrir sur le sol, assez violement. Pourtant, quand Will arrive vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Ça va Joy ?

- C'était génial ! On recommence quand ?

- Tu es incroyable comme fille…

Je me relève à l'aide de la main de Will, puis m'époussette légèrement. Je remarque que ma chemise est déchirée et que ma jupe est fichue… Pas très grave. Mon regard se tourne vers Will, lui aussi est débraillé et il passe la main dans ses cheveux se décoiffant encore plus sens s'en rendre compte. Son geste me donne une idée et d'un geste mécanique, je tire sur mon élastique et sur ma baguette, lâchant mes cheveux, laissant les longues boucles retomber doucement dans mon dos. Wouah… ça tire moins tout à coup.

- Eh bien ! Comme tu fais pour cacher tout ça dans un chignon ?!

- L'entraînement mon cher, l'entraînement.

- Je comprend, ma sœur faisait la même chose, mais comme c'est quelqu'un de très pragmatique elle a préféré les couper parce que sinon ça lui prenait du temps de travail.

- Evidemment…

On se jette un regard malicieux, connivence d'Érudits. Sa sœur devait vraiment ne pas être très drôle pour vouloir se couper les cheveux. Est-ce que c'est une preuve de ma divergence… ? Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention dans les jours à venir à ce que personne ne découvre mon… petit problème.J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand une voix proprement désagréable me sort de mes pensées… Qui peut avoir l'air aussi antipathique en si peu de mot ?

- Initiés ! Rapprochez vous ! J'ai pas toute la journée à vous accorder !

Will et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre, un peu désappointés par tant de froideur… Ne sont-ils pas sensés nous donner envie de rester dans leur faction ? Parce que ce n'est clairement pas la bonne méthode ! Mais bon, on ne va pas faire de vague dès le début, on n'est pas là pour ça alors on se rapproche doucement et surtout discrètement du groupe d'Audacieux un peu plus âgés qui nous surplombent, ils sont debout sur un parapet et visiblement, derrière eux, il y a du vide. Génial. Visiblement, ils veulent continuer à nous tester. Je n'ai rien contre ça, mais soyons honnête, je trouve que ça ressemble légèrement à du sadisme.

Pendant que je réfléchis, mon regard vagabonde sur les personnes qui nous font face, tous sont musclés, percés, tatoués : Audacieux. Au milieu se trouvent deux hommes qui sont au centre de l'attention. L'un est plus âgé, sa peau est mate, il n'est pas très grand, mais trapu et je n'irais pas le chercher. Il n'a pas l'air commode. Le second est clairement plus jeune, plus grand aussi. Il est athlétique mais il n'a rien d'avenant malgré son apparente jeunesse. Les mains croisées dans le dos, le regard de tueur, les piercings faciaux et la coupe de cheveux militaire font tout pour nous mettre mal à l'aise… Sans parlé de son sourire malsain. Pourtant il pourrait être agréable à regarder sans tout ça : des yeux bleus clairs, des cheveux blonds… Oh mon Dieu, j'ai un gros doute tout à coup alors je scrute un peu plus en détail ce jeune homme qui parle. Puis Will se tourne vers moi et me parle à voix basse :

- Dis moi… J'ai un doute alors comme je sais que tu auras plus de chance de savoir que moi je vais te le demander…

- Abrège Will, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent !

- Est-ce que tu reconnais le jeune… ?

-Oui… Je crois.

- Alors c'est bien…

Nous sommes encore penchés l'un vers l'autre quand une voix, différente de la première interpelle tout le monde :

- Vous avez fini de jacasser bandes de fillettes ? Le prochain qui parle je le prends au corps à corps et je le préviens que ça ne sera pas sympathique !

Will et moi nous taisons et baissons la tête, on est Audacieux, mais pas complétement débile.

- Alors ? Qui veux sauter en premier ? Autant vous dire tout de suite que si vous avez peur de vous lancer, vous n'avez aucune chance d'être accepté parmi les Audacieux. On ne prend pas les lâches ici.

Personne ne parle, personne ne s'avance. Personnellement je n'ai pas peur d'y aller, mais je tiens à rester encore un peu en retrait, plus j'observe cet Audacieux et plus j'ai peur de reconnaître mon ami. Soudain, l'Altruiste que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois dans la journée s'avance hors du groupe… Vraiment intéressante cette fille, tellement pète-sec dans son attitude et… Audacieuse dans son comportement. Le temps que je réfléchisse à sa psyché, il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête ça, elle a sauté et trois autres personnes l'ont suivi. Will me tire par la manche pour que je suive le mouvement. Je le remercie du regard, je ne souhaite pas être remarquée dès le départ, ce ne serait pas une bonne stratégie. La file avance doucement et plus on se rapproche de l'Audacieux, plus mon cœur bat fort, mes mains deviennent moites et des frissons parcourt mon corps tout entier. Enfin Will saute, je l'entend crier, sans pourvoir décider si c'est de peur ou de joie…Je monte mécaniquement sur le parapet, encore une fois, mes vêtements d'Érudite me posent problème et ma jupe remonte jusqu'au point limite. J'entends derrière moi les ricanements d'un Sincère, Peter je crois.

- Eh ben dis-donc princesse ! T'as pas froid aux yeux toi ! C'est plutôt plaisant !

Une fois monter sur le parapet je me retourne vers lui, le visage rouge de colère et de gêne, c'est qui ce type ? De quel droit me parle-t-il comme ça ? Je le soupèse du regard, on peut lire le dédain dans mes yeux, puis un rictus mauvais prend place sur mes lèvres… Je ne suis plus obliger de me taire.

- Si j'étais toi, Grande-Gueule, je m'écraserais. J'ai pas l'habitude me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

J'entends un léger ricanement à côté de moi, je tourne mon regard du côté du bruit et croise deux yeux bleus givrés malicieux… Mon cœur rate un battement… Éric. Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant. Je reste accrochée à ses orbes quelques secondes, puis me reprend très vite, mais je suis incapable de cacher la rougeur qui a pris place sur mes joues. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers le Sincère et lui jette le regard le plus meurtrier que je puisse faire, enfin je me tourne, et me jette dans le vide, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps de mon saut me paraît trop court et je fini par atterrir dans un filet en riant pour moi-même. Je me dépêche quand même de me relever, j'ai pas très envie de me faire éclater par le prochain sauteur, surtout que le mec qui devait passer derrière moi était clairement plus costaud que moi. Le garçon qui m'accueille semble avoir le même âge d'Éric, ses yeux sont profonds et il est très très beau.

- Ton nom ?

- Euh… Joy.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Joy.

- Bien. Sixième sauteuse, Joy ! Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête et un léger sourire et je rejoins Will qui m'attend un peu plu loin. Il a un sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux brillent, je suppose que je lui ressemble en ce moment. La vie chez les Audacieux est vraiment excitante ! On ne parle pas, pas vraiment besoin. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que tous les Initiés aient tous sautés. Le dernier à arriver par le toit est Peter… Ce sale petit con. Will doit me sentir me crisper puisqu'il fronce les sourcils interrogateurs. Je regarde comme pour lui dire que ce n'est rien.

- Bien, Initiés Transfert avec moi, Initiés Audacieux avec Laureen. Transferts suivez-moi !

On suit l'homme qui nous a accueillit dans un dédale de couloir, et nous finissons par arrivés dans ce qui semble être un dortoir… Oh mon dieu. On va vraiment dormir là ?

- Bien écoutez moi. Je suis Quatre et je serais votre instructeur pendant les prochaines semaines, nous parlerons de votre entrainement demain, pour l'instant, je vous laisse vous installer. On se retrouve à l'heure du repas dans la grande salle. Vous allez découvrir comment vivent les Audacieux.

Sur ce petit discours nettement moins flippant que celui d'Éric, le dénommé Quatre quitte la grande pièce dans laquelle il vient de nous laisser. Will me fixe et d'un commun accord on décide de se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. Will est à ma gauche et à ma droite, se retrouve… La Pète-Sec. Elle semble mal à l'aise, rien de plus normal, ça doit être un vrai choc pour elle de devoir vivre comme ça. Ses yeux croisent les miens et je lui souris, dans une tentative de la rassurer, elle me répond immédiatement puis se met à me parler.

- Salut, moi c'est Tris.

- Joy. Enchantée.

- La Sincère derrière moi c'est Christina et le garçon qui ne dit rien derrière c'est Al.

- Celui qui s'installe derrière moi c'est Will, on est des anciens Érudits comme vous vous en doutez.

- Oui, c'est assez visible en effet.

C'est Christina qui vient de parler et si elle l'a dit directement, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur vue sa faction d'origine. On continue à parler pendant quelques minutes, échangeant nos premières impressions sur notre arrivée dans la faction, tous sont d'accord pour dire que Quatre à l'air cool et que Éric semble être un psychopathe en puissance. Sur ce dernier point je ne me prononce pas, même si il m'a semblé très changé, je continue à voir Éric comme le garçon qui m'a quitté il y a deux ans… Peut-être que j'ai tort ?

Je ne suis encore une perdue dans ma réflexion et c'est Tris qui me secoue gentiment pour me dire qu'il est l'heure d'aller au réfectoire. Je répond à son sourire, me lève énergiquement et suit mes nouveaux compagnons de galère à travers les couloirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre !<strong>

**On ne voit pas beaucoup Éric, mais dans le prochain il est nettement plus présent, promis ! (Donc ses fan et groupies (je me compte dedans) ne vous inquiétez pas :D)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D **

**Désolée du retard dans la publication mais internet m'avait lâchement abandonnée cette semaine et je me suis retrouvée coupée Fanfiction... (HORREUR). Mais heureusement, mon retour à la maison familiale (aujourd'hui) me permet de poster le chapitre 3. **

**Je remercie encore une fois les gens qui me suivent, me mette dans leurs favoris et me laissent des reviews. C'est vraiment très encourageant ! (je n'y répond pas cette fois car je veux poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible...**

**BIEN. Fini le blabla, place à l'histoire maintenant ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Un énorme brouahah commence à se faire entendre. On ne doit plus être très loin du réfectoire. Inconsciemment je me mets à marche plus vite. Qu'ai-je envie d'y trouver ? Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en fait, je meurs de faim.<p>

On entre tous ensembles, serrés les uns contre les autres, dans une tentative primitive de nous rassurer. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de bruit et de monde et malgré ma faim, je recule un instant devant tant d'énergie… On ne voit jamais ça chez les Érudits. Une fois que nous avons réussi à nous frayer un chemin dans ce lieu bouillonnant, je suis frappée par leur mode de vie : contacts physiques, émotions exacerbées…

- C'est un autre monde…

Will vient d'exprimer ma pensée à voix haute, et sûrement celle de chacun d 'entre nous. Christina trépigne, elle est clairement à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde, logique pour une Sincère, c'est elle qui nous mène à notre table. Tris elle, à l'air subjuguée et timide.

- Ça doit être difficile pour toi, plus que pour nous.

- C'est… Différent, mais plutôt positivement, ils sont tellement libres.

Elle me sourit et je fais de même en retour, on suit le mouvement de notre groupe vers une table vide, au centre de la pièce, enfin presque vide puisque Quatre y est assis. On s'installe au petit bonheur la chance et je fini en face de notre futur entraîneur, Tris est assise juste à côté de lui, et mon voisin n'est autre que Will qui, depuis quelques minutes déballe sa science à une Christina moqueuse. Je l'observe en souriant, il va falloir que je lui dise qu'ici ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'on drague. Je ris pour moi-même et commence à manger mon repas, tout en le triant méticuleusement. Je sens assez rapidement un regard posé sur moi et en relevant la tête je croise les yeux de Quatre, il me jauge, enfin, il jauge mon assiette, un air songeur sur le visage. Je le fixe en attendant qu'il parle, mais n'ayant aucune patience, je fini par l'interpeller, d'une façon que j'espère non-agressive, j'ai pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie avant même le début des entraînements…

- Y a un problème avec mon assiette ?

- Non aucun… J'observe juste ta façon de manger. Je la trouve assez… Atypique.

Je me fige un instant à l'entente de ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Je regarde mon assiette et remarque que par réflexe j'y ai tout rangé comme Éric me l'avait appris quand on était petit... Ça remonte à si loin que je me perds un instant dans mes souvenirs d'enfances, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je me rends rapidement compte que mon attitude soudainement détendue a encore plus interpellée Quatre et je vois une lueur de curiosité s'allumer dans son regard. Je me reprends rapidement et l'air de rien je hausse les épaules dans sa direction, en reprenant la mastication d'une de mes frites. C'est sans compter sur son côté casse-pied que je découvre en ce moment même…

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui mangent de cette façon.

- C'est un truc d'Érudit.

- Alors, seulement pour certain Érudits, car j'en ai vu quelques uns passés par ici et très peu avaient cette façon de s'occuper de leur assiette.

- …

Je me tais car je sens que si j'ouvre ma bouche, je vais finir par lâcher une connerie. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire, il doit avoir le même âge qu'Éric, ils ont du faire leur initiation ensemble ce qui fait qu'il le connaît… Mais est-ce une bonne chose qu'il soit au courant que je l'ai connue avant qu'il arrive ici ? Je ne lui ai toujours pas parler alors je suis incapable de dire si il est resté le même ou si il s'est complètement transformé à son arrivée ici… Bien que son attitude plus tôt dans la journée me laisse présager que nos retrouvailles ne seront peut-être pas aussi chaleureuses que celles dont je rêve depuis deux années…

Complètement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne reviens dans le monde réel que pour voir que Tris a posé une question à Quatre qui l'a visiblement mis de mauvaise humeur. La réponse qu'elle lui fait est magique, on voit le visage de notre instructeur s'illuminé de surprise et ne rien trouver à répondre. Will est moi ne pouvons, à l'instar des autres, nous empêcher de rire. Mon ami rit même tellement qu'il manque de s'étouffer. En bonne copine, je lui offre une grande tape dans le dos, histoire qu'il ai mal ailleurs… Je deviens légèrement sadique je trouve… Bref, Will me parle, je ne dois pas repartir dans un autre monde.

- Mais t'es super violente comme fille Joy !

- Oui ! Et tu vas voir, ce n'est que le début des tortures que je compte te faire subir durant notre initiation !

Will me sourit, il est clairement amusé par ma soudaine joie de vivre, c'est vrai que je ne devais pas souvent ressembler à ça quand on vivait chez les Érudits. Mais soudain je vois son regard changé, il a l'air songeur et je me demande bien ce qui le change tout à coup.

- Je me suis toujours posé la question… Comment es-tu entrée en classe Élite ?

- Eh bien… , je soupire, il y a deux ans mon frère a fait défection… et j'ai décidé que pendant les deux années qui suivraient son départ, mes parents devaient devenir fière de moi, jusqu'à ce que moi aussi je les quitte.

Will hoche la tête. Il comprend que je n'en dirais pas plus, en tout cas pas pendant un repas devant des centaines de gens que nous ne connaissons ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

- Oui, Josh est allé chez les Altruistes. Tout le monde en a parlé pendant des jours ! Ça a presque effacé le fait qu'Éric aussi est parti, pour aller chez les Audacieux. D'ailleurs, tu te doutais toi qu'ils allaient faire défection ? Après tout, l'un est ton frère et l'autre était ton…

Il semble embarrassé pour définir ce qu'était Éric pour moi. Alors même les gens qui ne passaient pas tout leur temps avec nous avaient des doutes ? C'est étonnant quand j'y pense parce qu'à aucun moment nous n'avons de gestes autres qu'amicaux l'un envers l'autres en public, même si en privé, c'était un peu plus flou, voire carrément ambigu, je sais qu'à l'école, il mettait toujours une distance réglementaire entre lui et moi. Je me décide à réponde à mon ami.

- Euh… Non non. Je n'en avais aucune idée et puis, l'un est mon frère et l'autre un ami de mon frère, rien de plus. On ne se parlait pas tant que ça. En fait, je les collais souvent et ils devaient plus me trouver chiante qu'autre chose.

Je sens le regard de Quatre fixé sur nous, froidement. Pourquoi ? Je cherche la raison de son attitude quand je la trouve derrière moi. Éric. Il est là avec son plateau et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a entendu de notre conversation mais tout à coup je ne me sens plus à l'aise du tout. Il s'installe tranquillement a côté de moi et fais comme si il ne me connaissait pas… Comme si il n'avait été que l'ami de mon frère en fait… J'en suis là de mes considérations quand je sens quelque chose de froid couler sur ma tête et dans mon T-shirt. Je sursaute, et dans mon mouvement trop brusque, me cogne le genou dans la table. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur très peu Audacieux.

- Eh bah alors Princesse ? On a mal au genou ? Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter de l'eau froide et un léger coup tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines ici...

Peter… Bien-sûr ce type est incapable de me laisser tranquille. Comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez mal à l'aise d'avoir potentiellement blessé Éric, il fallait que ce connard vienne me ridiculiser juste à côté de lui.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier parle calmement avec Quatre et fait comme si il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une initiée était en train de se faire bizuter… Visiblement ici ça ne marche pas comme chez les Érudits… Je respire profondément, analysant la marche à suivre : je n'ai pas trente-six solutions… Attaquer ou m'écraser. Quel est le meilleur choix ? L 'Érudite en moi me dit de m'écraser, de rester dans l'ombre et de le mettre sur une fausse piste, la Sincère me dit de lui balancer ses quatre vérités… Mais je suis Audacieuse aujourd'hui… Alors je fonce dans le tas.

Je me retourne vers lui très vite, il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe et je lui balance un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire. J'entends quelque chose craquer, mais je ne sais pas si il s'agit de lui ou de moi mais vu la douleur que je ressens en ce moment dans mes phalanges je crains d'avoir eu plus mal que lui. Cependant je vois le sang qui gicle de son nez, alors j'ai quand même atteint mon objectif. Je souris plutôt fière de moi. Autour de nous j'entends les Audacieux qui se mettent à crier ce que je pense être des encouragements… Pas franchement étonnant. Je sens quelqu'un me donner une claque dans le dos, je me retourne et tombe sur un Will souriant. Je regarde le reste de nos amis et vois qu'ils sont les premiers a m'applaudir, en jetant un coup d'œil du côté d'Éric et Quatre je vois que les deux sourient en coin, l'air de rien. Ils ne doivent pas beaucoup aimer ce type… Pas franchement étonnant quand on connaît Éric, mais je suis sûrement la seule à cette table le connaître depuis aussi longtemps.

Je suis toujours dos à Peter et aux crétins qui lui servent de potes quand je sens qu'on me tire par ma veste violement vers l'arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de crier ni de comprendre ce qui se passe que je suis au sol, derrière le banc de repas et que je me prends un premier coup de pieds dans le ventre, c'est violent et je me retiens de hurler. Je me crispe en attendant le second… Qui ne vient pas. J'ouvre un œil et remarque que quelqu'un s'est interposé, un homme grand, blond et avec un postérieur très sympathique… Éric.

Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe mais quelques secondes plus tard, Peter a disparut, et Éric s'est rassit, comme si de rien n'était. Je suis toujours au sol, le souffle légèrement coupé… Je sens qu'on m'aide à me relever et Will me soutient immédiatement puisque je m'affale sur lui.

- Tu devrais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, blessée ou pas elle devra être sur pied pour l'entrainement de demain.

Éric parle à Will sans se retourner et malgré la douleur, qui m'empêche de bien me concentrer, je sens qu'il fait exprès de ne pas se retourner vers nous. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je sens mon ami hocher la tête puis me soulever un peu brusquement, il me fait bouger et j'étouffe un cri puis le frappe sur l'épaule.

- Personne ne t'a appris la douceur Will !

- Si, mais seulement avec les demoiselles, et quand je te vois j'ai plutôt l'impression d'un garçon manqué…

- Oh… espèce de sale petit Érudit malpoli. Je boude, maintenant emmène moi à l'infirmerie.

Je baisse la tête en souriant et sens Will se mettre en marche. Plus on s'éloigne du réfectoire et plus le calme revient… Je me détend et pose ma tête sur son torse. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais aussi fatiguée, et puis le comportement d'Éric m'inquiète, je me demande si il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai dis, pour le fait que je sois venue ou tout simplement si aujourd'hui il se moque totalement de moi.

- Cesses de trop penser. Tu vas finir par faire griller tes neurones Joy.

- Comment tu sais que je pense ?

- Parce que les Élites pensent tout le temps.

- Je ne suis plus une Élite…

- C'est vrai. Mais tu penses toujours trop. Alors, quel est ton problème ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- D'accord… Tu sais, Éric était vraiment effrayant quand il a fait face à Peter. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il allait le frapper violement pendant un moment, mais il s'est contenté de le fixer avec le regard le plus meurtrier du monde… Mais le plus étrange, c'est que, quand il t'a regardé il a eu l'air vraiment inquiet…

- Ah ?

- Oui enfin, pour un Audacieux flippant.

Je ris un instant… L'espoir revient malgré moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et Will le remarque.

- Il était plus que l'ami de ton frère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il était… il est quelqu'un d'important.

On arrive devant l'infirmerie, et Will pousse la porte avec son épaule. A peine avons nous passé l'entrée qu'une femme se dirige vers nous, un regard dur, sévère, et inquisiteur.

- Déjà ? Vous faites fort cette année les initiés ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un crétin m'a cherché… Et il m'a trouvé. Et après il m'a attaquée dans le dos, alors que tout était fini.

- Shht… Un lâche de plus alors.

Elle renifle dédaigneusement, visiblement elle se fait une idée des gens assez rapidement… Remarque, dans le cas de Peter ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Elle fait signe à Will de me déposer sur un lit et commence à m'ausculter précautionneusement. Elle hoche la tête après avoir tâter mes côtes, puis regarde ma main d'un œil surpris.

- Vous avez dû taper vraiment fort mademoiselle pour mettre vos phalanges dans cet état. Je peux d'or et déjà vous dire qu'il y en a deux de casser, et les deux autres ne sont pas tellement mieux… Quant à vos côtes eh bien… Disons que les coups de pieds à l'abdomen ne font jamais de bien, mais vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sorti, dans deux jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Et pour ma main ?

- Ah, eh bien, ce n'est pas catastrophique, avec les sérums régénératifs de nos amis Érudits, demain matin, les os seront ressoudés, mais vous avez surtout de la chance de ne pas commencer par le combat au corps à corps…

- Je suis totalement rassurée tout à coup !

Elle doit sentir l'ironie de ma phrase, mais ne la relève pas. Elle me sourit brièvement puis me donne un truc à boire, apparemment c'est pour me détendre parce que je suis super stressée selon elle. Je veux refuser, mais au regard qu'elle me lance j'accepte de boire sans plus de question. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me sentir partir…

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en entendant des voix autour de moi. Je suis un peu dans le cirage, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être endormie. Je dois attendre quelques secondes avant de me souvenir : Éric, Peter, le réfectoire, l'humiliation, le coup de poing, la lâcheté, Éric. Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de me rendormir, mais c'est peine perdue, puis je me rend compte d'un truc étrange : On me tient la main. Je me demande pourquoi Will est resté alors que je me suis endormie… Ce mec est trop gentil…<p>

- Franchement Will, tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de rester à me veiller comme si j'étais à l'agonie ?

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Will.

La voix qui vient de parler est étrangement froide, mais je la reconnais quand même et j'ouvre les yeux sous la surprise. Je croise deux iris froids… Éric. Je me relève brutalement mais la douleur dans mes côtes se fait ressentir et je grimace, un instant, le givre disparaît pour laissé place à la glace douce… Mais c'est fugace. Éric me lâche la main et m'aide à m'installer plus confortablement sur mon oreiller, un fois son devoir fait, il se rassoit, reprend ma main sans hésiter et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Dans les miens, il doit pouvoir lire tous les sentiments que j'ai contenus durant ces deux dernières années, dans les siens, je ne lis rien… Et c'est encore pire que d'y lire de l'ennui… Il est totalement indifférent… Alors pourquoi est-il là ? Tout un tas de questions se présentent à mon esprit et je commence à m'agiter imperceptiblement.

- Je te mets mal à l'aise pour que tu commences à te trémousser sur ton lit ?!

- Hein ? Non. Je me demande juste pourquoi tu es venu.

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?

- J'aurais préféré que tu viennes plus tôt.

- …

Il ne répond rien, mais sa main se resserre sur la mienne. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Mais je ne suis plus agitée. Il ne m'a parlé à aucun moment comme ne le ferait un leader, il m'a parlé… Comme un grand frère. Je sens que je vais vomir.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours voulu faire défection pour venir ici.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai cru entendre, et voir, que tu étais parvenue à entrer en classe Élite.

- C'est vrai. Après votre départ, la vie à la maison s'est… compliquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La curiosité… J'ai raison quand je dis qu'on ne change jamais vraiment. Éric reste ce garçon curieux que j'ai toujours connu, sauf qu'il est percé et tatoué, ce qui est un peu perturbant au début, mais bon, on s'y fait.

- Trop long à expliquer.

- Mais…

- N'insiste pas. Je ne te répondrais pas, en tout cas pas ce soir.

Il soupire, puis fini par se lever. Je pense qu'il va partir, mais il me fait signe de me pousser de mon lit et vient s'installer à côté de moi, comme avant. Sauf que sa main ne se balade plus comme elle l'a toujours fait. Quelque chose a changé, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je ne dis rien mais pose quand même ma tête sur sa poitrine, beaucoup plus musclée que dans mon souvenir. On reste là sans rien dire, mais personne n'est gêné, c'est comme si on avait besoin de ce moment pour nous ressourcer.

- Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure. Je pense que j'étais dans une mauvaise position.

- C'est vrai que tu étais dans une mauvaise position… Mais ton crochet était magistral ! Même si ta technique est à revoir.

Il dit cela tout en regardant ma main. Il fait tout pour éviter mon regard, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi… Ses doigts se posent doucement sur mes blessures, il parcourt ma main avec la sienne, c'est doux, plaisant, mais il s'arrête trop vite à mon goût. Je continue à le regarder attendant qu'il veuille bien relever la tête. Ce qu'il finit par faire. Nos regards se croisent, et ses yeux se bloquent finalement dans les miens.

- Tu m'as manqué Éric. Vraiment.

Il me fixe sans rien dire mais ses yeux se fixent sur mes lèvres que j'ai entrouvertes… Cette scène me rappelle quelque chose. Je sens que mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. J'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter et que j'attends ce moment depuis deux ans. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

C'est la même sensation que dans mon souvenir, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin complète le temps que nous nous découvrons. Je continue de réfléchir, mais tout à coup, je sens sa langue qui titille ma lèvre pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne pense plus à rien et l'autorise à entrer. Je le laisse prendre totalement les commandes, je suis devenue une marionnettes dans ses bras qui, sans que je ne m'en rende compte se sont retrouvés sur ma taille… Dans un mouvement brusque, il me colle à lui, je gémis contre ses lèvres et me perd totalement en lui. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se diriger lentement vers mon entre-deux seins. Ma tête part seule en arrière, lui offrant une plus grande surface de peau. Je respire fort, et sans que je ne contrôle plus rien mes deux mains se retrouvent dans ses cheveux courts, puis descendent d'elles-mêmes sur son dos. Éric se détend sous mon touché, et ses lèvres commencent à descendre encore plus avant mais un bruit survient tout proche.

Il s'écarte de moi comme si je l'avais brûlé, je ne comprends rien mais ne dis pas un mot. Quelques secondes après, l'infirmière entre dans mon box. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, son regard est indéchiffrable.

- Éric. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Je suis venu m'assurer que la Transfert pourrait commencer l'entrainement dès demain. Ce serait dommage qu'elle perde des points uniquement parce qu'elle ne sait pas se contrôler quand un crétin vient la chercher…

- Bien-sûr… Comme si j'allais te croire. Enfin bon, ce qui se passe dans l'infirmerie ne sort pas de l'infirmerie. Maintenant sort d'ici que je puisse examiner Joy.

Il me jette un dernier regard, mais il est toujours froid. Je me demande même si il a ressenti quelque chose durant notre moment d'égarement. C'est quoi son problème franchement ? Si je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal, autant qu'il me le dise tout de suite. Je commence à m'énerver toute seule, si bien que l'infirmière est obligée de passer sa main devant mes yeux pour que je revienne vers elle.

- Eh bien Joy. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air perdu.

- Non non ça va. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Je vois ça oui. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de trop penser à ce à quoi tu penses.

- De quoi parler vous ?

- Plutôt de qui ma petite. Tu penses vraiment que je suis aveugle ? Si lui est assez doué pour dissimuler ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il ressent, toi, c'est autre chose. Quand je suis arrivée tu avais l'air complètement paumée, mais dans quelque chose d'agréable.

Je rougis et baisse la tête… Je suis si facile à lire que ça ? Pourtant, personne n'a jamais réussi auparavant. A moins que dans le cas d'Éric je sois incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit… Comme je ne réponds rien, la femme qui s'occupe de moi fini par reprendre la parole.

- Si j'étais toi je ferais attention.

- De quoi parler vous ?

- D'Éric. Je ne sais pas quelle était votre relation avant, mais je peux te dire qu'il a beaucoup changé et que tu es bien trop innocente pour ne pas finir par être blessée. C'est le genre d'Audacieux qui collectionne les filles, sa réputation n'est plus à faire et crois moi, elles se poussent à l'entrée de sa porte pour avoir « l'honneur » de passer la nuit dans ses bras.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle vient d'énoncer quelque chose que je craignais plus que tout. Éric a changé. Je l'ai senti quand il m'a embrassé. Il m'a possédée, je n'ai rien eu à faire, et il n'avait rien envie que je fasse. Il voulait tout maîtriser du début à la fin. Je sens un sentiment inconnu jusqu'alors monter du fond de ma poitrine : la déception. Je ne pensais pas qu'Éric pourrait un jour me faire ressentir ça.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser. Je préfère te prévenir Joy. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses tes émotions te contrôler. Sinon, tu ne réussiras jamais l'initiation.

- Et si je n'ai plus envie de la réussir…

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois ce genre de fille. Et puis… Si tu veux lui en faire baver, autant que tu en baves en ce moment… Tu vas devoir rester, et te battre.

Je relève la tête et fixe cette femme qui me conseille sans même me connaître et qui semble pourtant si bien me comprendre. Puis je remarque qu'elle connaît mon prénom.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom madame ?

- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Joy.

- Vous… On a le même prénom ?

- Eh oui… Ta mère a toujours été très intelligente pour faire passer ses messages.

- Vous connaissez ma mère ?

- Bien-sûr. Nous avons grandi ensemble, et je lui ai promis de prendre soin de toi, de veiller à ce que tu ne sois pas trop blessée…

- Ma mère était une Audacieuse ?

- Jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Mais…

- Fini les questions pour aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir, une dure journée t'attend demain. Le sommeille t'a fait du bien, tu pourras te servir de ta main demain et la douleur dans tes côtes devrait rapidement disparaître.

Elle me pousse hors du lit, doucement mais fermement. Je décide de ne pas trop argumenter. De toutes façons, je risque de repasser ici plusieurs fois dans les prochaines semaines. Je lui souris une dernière fois et elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Je passe définitivement la porte et me dirige vers mon dortoir… Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Je marche pendant plusieurs minutes sans savoir où je suis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive jusque dans un coin assez vivant… Il y a une boutique de tatouages et… Un bar. Je décide de rentrer dan s le second, j'ai plus de chance de croiser quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. Je rentre, un sourire aimable collé sur le visage, mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, mais bien vite, je me décompose… Ce que j'ai devant les yeux, mon esprit n'y était absolument pas préparé.

Éric, installé dans une position totalement détendue, sur un canapé dans un coin sombre du bar et à ses côtés, enfin, collée à lui plutôt, une Audacieuse, vulgaire et aux mœurs clairement légères. De là où je suis je peux voir qu'ils ne sont pas entrain d'enfiler des perles. La main d'Éric est posée très bas dans le dos de sa…compagne, et celle de cette dernière est posée à un endroit stratégique, auquel je n'aurais pas osé toucher, même dans mes rêves les plus osés. Je suis plantée là, au milieu du bar, comme une cloche… Bien-sur, quelqu'un fini par me remarquer et Quatre vient se poster devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Joy ? Tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ?

- Oui… Mais je me suis paumée. J'ai… Je ne sais pas où se trouve le dortoir.

- Je vais te ramener. Attends moi là.

Je le vois aller dire quelques mots à l'oreille d'un de ses amis, il lui met une claque dans le dos et fit un signe de la main à toute sa table avant de revenir vers moi.

- Allez Joy ! On y va. Je pense que tu n'es pas très à ton aise ici.

- Oui…

On sort du bar, je marche tête baissée, et au bout de quelques mètres, je sens une larme coulée, elle fini sa course sur mon nez. Quatre doit la voir puisqu'il place sa main autour de mon épaule.

- J'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement franchement.

- De quoi tu parles…

J'essuie sans grâce mes yeux, mais c'est inutile, mes pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas.

- D'Éric. Je sais que tu m'as menti tout à l'heure. Will est très bavard… c'est votre défaut à vous les Érudits.

- Sans doute…

- Bref, je vais te ramener jusqu'au dortoir, tu vas dormir, et demain tu seras en pleine forme pour l'entrainement.

- Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire ?

Il ne me répond pas et on n'échange plus aucune parole jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve devant mon dortoir. Je le remercie doucement et m'apprête à rentrer quand il me dit une dernière phrase.

- On a fait notre initiation ensemble Éric et moi, et la première semaine on s'entendait plutôt bien, très bien même, et il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de sa copine qu'il avait laissé chez les Érudits... Je pense que tu peux gagner. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il est encore pire que ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui… Pour être honnête, je me fiche de lui, mais je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il change, et surtout pour toi.

Je hoche la tête dos à lui. Je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre, mais inconsciemment je lui suis reconnaissante. C'est sûrement rare d'avoir un formateur qui s'occupe autant de nous. J'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas une fait qu'il ai connu Éric à son arrivé confirme mon hypothèse… Il m'appelait "sa copine", je souris niaisement pour moi-même... Mais je suis trop fatiguée par ma journée et je m'affale sur mon lit sans plus attendre. Tombant dans un profond sommeille.

Quelle journée…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Troisième chapitre posté et entrée en scène d'Éric ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et que pensez vous qu'il va arriver ? <strong>

**Donnez moi vos avis, ils m'intéressent toujours :D**

**HibouPostale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici le quatrième chapitre qui arrive. Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui me suivent, celles qui me laissent des messages d'encouragements et celles qui me posent des questions... Bref tout le monde quoi :D. Vous êtes adorables et je vais répondre à vos question par messages personnels plutôt que sur le chapitre car, peut-être que toutes les lectrices ne veulent pas connaître les réponses que vous demandez ^^. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Un bruit absolument horrible me réveille brutalement ce matin. Je grogne sans aucune classe, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Tout autour de moi j'entends les manifestations sonores de mes camarades mécontents. Je me lève, la tête lourde et mon regard croise celui de Quatre, il me fait un bref signe de tête auquel je répond. A mes côtés, Tris qui vient de se lever aussi nous regarde.<p>

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Quatre ?

- Non, il m'a juste aidé à revenir au dortoir hier, je m'étais perdue en sortant de l'infirmerie et je me suis retrouvée au salon de tatouage et à côté un bar. Je suis rentrée dedans pour demander de l'aide et Quatre était là, alors il a fait son devoir et il m'a ramené ici.

- Ah oui ! On pensait que tu dormirais à l'infirmerie, sinon on serait venu te récupérer.

- Tout à fait ! De toutes façons, je voulais rester, mais Éric m'a viré hier quand tu t'es endormie.

Will vient de nous rejoindre, ses cheveux ressemblent à… rien. C'est tellement mignon que je me mets à rire et mes amis me regardent bizarrement. Nous nous préparons, et après quelques minutes, on remarque que Christina n'est toujours pas levée, elle dort comme un bébé. On se regarde en souriant et d'un même mouvement, nous nous dirigeons vers son lit et nous la retournons rapidement. Un cri étouffé nous parvient d'en dessous des draps, mais rien ne nous empêche d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes des malades sérieux !

- Tu verrais ta tête c'est impayable !

- Pfff… Je me vengerais.

- Allez ! dépêche toi, on a la dalle nous.

- Ouais ouais.

On continue de sourire jusqu'à ce que Christina soit prête. Je me rends compte que je ne me force pas à sourire avec eux. J'ai beau avoir passer une soirée pourrie, je suis bien. Je me sens en sécurité. On sort finalement du dortoir tous ensemble : Chris et Tris son devant, elles essaient de faire rire Al, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Will est moi sommes un peu en arrière. On discute calmement de ce qu'on va pouvoir faire aujourd'hui quand on entend Christina nous interpeller. On se tourne vers elle et ce que nous voyons est assez insolite. Christina est perchée sur le dos d'Al et elle soulève ses sourcils, un regard suggestif tourné vers nous. Will me fait un clin d'œil et en souriant, j'acquiesce. Je grimpe agilement sur son dos, il est fin, mais je ne suis pas lourde donc on est plutôt bien assorti. Will vient se placer à côté d'Al et Tris fait l'arbitre en souriant.

- Le premier arrivé à la cantine aura le gâteau au chocolat du perdant. GO !

Will part au quart de tour vers la cantine, je dois m'accrocher très fort à son cou pour rester perchée à ma place. On voit défiler les Audacieux plus vieux autour de nous, la plus part sourient à notre passage. Ici, personne ne viendra vous engueuler parce que vous vous amusez, et ça c'est vraiment cool !

- WOUHOU ! Vas y Al ! Dépasse ces deux têtes d'ampoule !

Christina et Al commencent à nous rattraper, doucement mais sûrement. Je souris dans le dos de Will et murmure à son oreille.

- On les laisse croire qu'ils peuvent gagner, ou on les éclate tout de suite ?

- L'Érudit laisserait le doute, l'Audacieux foncerait dans le tas.

- Alors FONCE DANS LE TAS WILL !

Je viens de hurler ma phrase dans un couloir où il y a pleins de portes, certaines ouvertes, d'autres fermées. Une des portes ouvertes laisse apparaître une blonde qui me rappelle quelqu'un… La grognasse d'hier soir. Je me crispe sur le dos de Will, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que plus on se rapproche, moins elle a l'air heureuse. En fait, on dirait même qu'elle est en train de crier. La porte semble encore ouverte et elle crie sur quelqu'un…

- T'es vraiment un goujat ! Je pensais que tu serais différent avec moi mais tout le monde a raison ! Tu n'as pas de cœur !

- Comme si ça t'avait déranger hier soir. Maintenant barre-toi de devant mon appartement. J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui et tu me retardes.

C'est tout ce qu'on a le temps d'entendre avant que je nous sente partir… Comment ça on part ? Effectivement, Will commence à chanceler et je panique parce que si il continue, on va finir par tomber sur la pouffiasse qui n'a toujours bougée…

- Will ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Je me suis déconcentré mais t'inquiète ça va aller !

- Eh Will ! A tout à l'heure pour me donner ton gâteau !

Christina vient de parler et Will, en bon crétin, s'est tourné vers elle pour la voir lui parler et lui sourire sans aucun doute, ne regardant plus la route, je le sens partir de nouveau sur le côté et cette fois, je vois la collision arrivée… Cette pouffiasse n'a toujours pas bougé de là où elle se trouve, elle n'a même pas vu qu'on lui arrive dessus. Je ferme les yeux au moment de la collision. Je sens Will tomber sur la fille. Sa chute est amortie. Moi par contre, je me retrouve propulsée en avant, sans aucun truc pour amortir à part moi même. Je me roule en boule par réflexe, et j'attends l'atterrissage qui ne tard pas. Je roule sur un mètre, mais le choque n'est pas si violent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me relève au bout de quelques secondes, un peu sonnée et voit Will déjà debout en train de s'excuser auprès de la fille qu'il a écrasée. Le mec qui se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte est en train de rire à gorge déployé et je décide rester un peu en arrière.

- Je suis vraiment désolé madame… J'ai perdu le contrôle et…

- Madame ? Tu m'appelles Madame ? Tu me fonces dedans et tu m'appelles madame ? Mais vous êtes tous des enfoirés ce matin en fait !

- Euh...

- Allez Shay ! Retourne chez toi, prend un cachet et passes à autre chose, le goss n'a rien fait de mal. Toi aussi tu as déjà couru dans les couloirs...

- Ta gueule Éric ! On n'en restera pas là.

- Fais attention à qui tu parles Shay, n'oublies pas que je suis un Leader aujourd'hui.

- Et parce que tu es un Leader, je ne suis plus assez bien pour plus qu'une nuit pour toi ?

- ...

- Tu as raison. Je vais y aller, tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'attarde.

Elle se retourne et passe à côté de moi la tête haute. Elle me jette un regard rapide en passant, me jaugeant, elle est dédaigneuse. Je me sens rabaissée rien qu'avec ce coup d'œil mais je décide de ne pas m'y attarder. Elle a dormie chez Éric... Mais il l'a virée ce matin. Je secoue la tête et me dirige d'un pas que je veux assuré vers mon ami qui est toujours devant chez Éric, s'excusant auprès de ce dernier, torse nu sur le pas de sa porte, laissant ses tatouages à la vision de tout le monde... Il est vraiment devenu magnifique. C'est la seule chose que j'arrive à penser... J'arrive en souriant à coté d'eux et je me tourne immédiatement vers Éric.

- On est désolé ! On faisait une course, qu'on a sûrement perdue d'ailleurs !

- Je suis vraiment nul, j'aurais pas du me tourner vers elle pour l'écouter. En plus tu aurais pu vraiment te faire du mal en tombant !

- T'inquiète ! Je suis solide.

- Oui mais tu saignes regarde !

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il me le fait remarquer, je me suis écorchée toute une partie de l'avant bras. Éric a suivi notre échange en silence, il s'est renfermé quand je suis arrivée, mais je commence à désespérer de le comprendre de nouveau... Malgré tout ce que m'ont dit Joy et Quatre je continue à espérer, et j'espèrerais jusqu'à ce que je me sois rendue compte par moi même de ce qu'Éric est devenu.

- Vas manger Will, je te la ramène dans dix minutes. On va soigner son bras puis elle ira manger. Vous avez de l'avance t'en fais pas.

- Euh... D'accord.

Will me jette un regard interrogateur et j'acquiesce silencieusement. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui montrer que je suis mal à l'aise. Ça ne m'aiderait en rien. Il s'en va après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Éric, impassible... pour changer d'expression faciale. Il rentre dans son appartement sans un mot et laisse la porte ouverte. Je suppose que je dois le suivre, même si, étonnement je n'en n'ai pas envie. Je rentre lentement dans son antre. Après un rapide état des lieux, je peux confirmer qu'il vit seul. Tout est rangé, minimaliste, et froid. C'est un endroit impersonnel, tellement loin de la chambre d'Éric chez les Érudits. Elle était chaleureuse, légèrement en bordel et remplie de tout un tas de trucs dont il aurait été incapable de se séparer.

- Viens dans la salle de bain. Je vais faire ça rapidement pour que tu puisses aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

Je me dirige vers le lieu d'où vient sa voix. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, ce qui est étonnant vu qu'il s'agit toujours d'Éric, même si... Bref. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et je trouve Éric avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Mon cœur rate un battement quand il relève la tête. J'ai un instant l'impression qu'il n'a pas changé, mais son regard me rappelle à l'ordre. Pourtant il m'a embrassé hier... Je suis vraiment paumée et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Tout cela me prend tellement la tête qu'en m'asseyant là où il me l'a indiqué, je soupire bruyamment.

- Alors comme ça tu grimpes sur le dos d'un mec que tu connais depuis hier ?

- Je connais Will depuis longtemps. On était ensemble en cours.

- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé. N'essais pas de me faire croire autre chose. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, mais tu ne l'as jamais remarqué avant d'arriver ici.

- Tu te fais des films Éric. Si on s'est cassé la figure aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de résister à l'appel de la fille sur qui il craque en ce moment.

- Il prend mon bras et l'examine un instant avant d'appliquer doucement une compresse sur la plaie pour nettoyer le sang qui a commencé à coaguler sur ma peau.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour couvrir tes arrières.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé il me semble. Si tu m'as gardée avec toi ce matin, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Vas y. Je suis prête à t'entendre, et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Son bras se crispe à ma réponse froide. Mais je suis en colère moi aussi, et blessée. Il m'a embrassé hier soir et quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans un bar à boire un verre d'alcool fort et à tripoter ouvertement une fille des plus vulgaire... Quoi qu'il me dise par la suite, je pense qu'il mérite de savoir que je ressens quelque chose.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à la façon dont tu me parles. Ici, je suis ton supérieur.

- Je m'en fou Éric. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier et qu'après tu es aller trouvé cette... cette _fille_, pour finir ta nuit.

J'ai réussis à transformer un mot simple en la pire insulte que j'aurais pu dire rien qu'avec la façon dont je l'ai dis. Il relève vivement la tête vers moi et m'observe un instant. Puis il baisse la tête. Et semble vouloir terminer son travail en silence. Mais après quelques secondes il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie et que tu le voulais aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux aujourd'hui.

- Mais enfin, tu te rend compte qu'à peine tu m'as laissé, tu as été trouver une autre fille ?

- Oui.

- Et ça t'est égal ? Tu trouves ça normal ?

- En tout cas je ne trouve pas ça anormal. Je le fais parce que j'en ai l'envie et la possibilité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite et fini d'abord de faire un bandage sur tout le pourtour de mon bras. Je ne sais pas si il cherche un réelle réponse à ma question ou si il sait déjà ce qu'il va me dire et qu'il redoute ma réaction... Je suis déjà presque sûre de savoir ce qu'il va dire, mais l'espoir, le sale espoir est toujours présent, et je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Quand il relève finalement la tête, je suis à deux doigts de pleurer et ça doit être visible car durant un instant je lis l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

- Ça ne signifiait pas ce que tu voudrais que ça signifie. C'était un moment, et un moment ne dure pas. Je ne vais pas sortir avec toi, je ne vais pas me caser. Je suis un jeune homme en pleine force de l'âge.

- Ça je l'avais remarqué sans que tu me le dises de vive voix.

- Tu n'as pas à être vexée ou en colère, ça ne vient pas de toi. C'est juste que je ne cherche pas ça aujourd'hui.

- Quand tu es parti il y a deux ans, est-ce que tu étais amoureux de moi ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Franchement ? Non. Et tes questions commencent à me casser les couilles. Je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu étais aussi chiante il y a deux ans.

La violence de ses propos est encore plus blessante que ce qu'il m'a dit auparavant. Son regard n'est plus seulement froid, il est agacé... Comme avec la fameuse Shay. Mon Dieu, alors il ne tient pas plus à moi qu'il ne tient à elle ? Si j'avais dormi chez lui cette nuit il m'aurait viré sans plus d'état d'âme le lendemain matin. Je prends conscience de ça et mon souffle se coupe un instant. Je détourne le regard et je me lève apparemment calme. Éric se lève aussi sans rien dire, et je sens qu'il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais je ne le regarde pas, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de me blesser encore plus. Arrivée à sa porte, je le regarde enfin, il est retourné vaquer à ses occupations, comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'il a fait depuis que je suis là.

- Une dernière chose avant que je parte. Tu as dis ne pas te souvenir que j'étais aussi chiante il y a deux ans. Mais peut-être que tu devrais retourner le problème et te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé, mais toi qui n'es plus le même. Tu te sens sûrement vachement Audacieux en ce moment, en virant fille après fille de ton appartement. Mais en faisant ça tu oublies d'être intelligent. Et c'est dommage pour un ancien Érudit.

- Tu devrais cesser de parler ton ancienne faction et de ta vie d'avant. Aujourd'hui tu es chez les Audacieux et crois moi, soit tu t'adaptes, soit tu dégages. Il faut oublier que tu as été une Érudite, et tu deviendras une réelle Audacieuse.

Il a dit cela tout en se rapprochant de moi, lentement, comme un guépard qui s'approche de sa proie. Quand il a fini, je suis collée à la porte et son torse est très proche, trop proche du mien. Je sens la chaleur entre nous qui commence à augmenter. Il doit le sentir aussi puisqu'il se rapproche imperceptiblement encore plus de moi. Son regard change de nouveau quand nos yeux se rencontrent et instant je retrouve le Éric doux et gentil, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas, il ne veut plus m'écouter. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer de nouveau. J'ai beau être totalement en colère contre lui, il a beau me dégouter au plus au haut point. Je le désire malgré tout. Il commence à se pencher vers moi, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres et il est redevenu le connard que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, il sait qu'il a gagné et qu'il peut m'avoir dès qu'il le veut... C'est pitoyable. Je commence à me morigéner, puis je me souviens de mes amis qui m'attendent pour aller à l'entraînement, de Will, de Quatre... Tous ces gens qui visiblement croient en moi et qui m'aiment à leur façon. Je comprends que si je succombe, Éric fera ma perte et qu'il n'est définitivement plus celui que j'aime. Alors je me ressaisis et au dernier moment, juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau je m'arrête et il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, surpris que je puisse encore lui résister et je lui glisse une phrase en murmurant.

- Parfois Éric, il faut avoir l'audace d'être Érudit.

Après avoir dit cette phrase, j'ouvre la porte derrière moi et m'en vais sans me retourner. Je ne sais absolument pas comment il a réagit, et même si au fond j'aimerais retourner chez lui pour voir l'effet que ma phrase lui a fait, je sais que c'est impossible. Si j'y retourne, je vais me perdre moi-même, et ça, ce serait intolérable. Mes parents ne m'ont pas éduquée pour que je me laisse abattre par des sentiments amoureux. Alors même si aujourd'hui je ne les verrais plus jamais, je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai été depuis seize ans : une Érudite. Une unique larme roule sur ma joue et je l'essuie vivement. Elle est la preuve de ma faiblesse, et je ne dois pas avoir de faiblesse.

* * *

><p>Quand j'arrive enfin à la cafet' je suis attrapée au vol par Will et les autres qui courent dans le sens inverse. J'ai passé tant de temps que ça chez Éric ? Je ne pose pas de question et me met à suivre le mouvement vers la salle d'entrainement. Quand on arrive enfin à destination, on se retrouve dans une sorte de gymnase, il y a des tapis, des sacs de sables, des cibles... je ne sais pas par quoi on va commencer, mais vue l'état émotionnel dans lequel je suis, tant que je me dépense, ça me va : toujours se servir de ses émotions, positives ou négatives pour s'améliorer. On se place tous face à Quatre qui nous attend au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos.<p>

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là je vais pouvoir commencer à vous expliquer comment les prochaines semaines vont se dérouler. Tout d'abord laissez moi vous dire que si au début vous allez être séparé des Natifs, vous serez tous réunis pour l'évaluation finale. De plus, à la fin de la première phase, qui va être essentiellement physique, les moins forts d'entre vous devrons partir.

- Partir ?

C'est Peter qui vient de poser la question, et même si je le déteste, je dois avouer que je lui suis reconnaissante de poser cette question parce que je sens que 'on va apprendre quelque chose qui n'est pas franchement très sympathique... Alors que tous commencent à s'agiter, à se murmurer à l'oreille, même mes amis, je reste silencieuse et stoïque. Je viens d'apercevoir une ombre qui s'approche de nous et je suis presque sûre de savoir de qui il s'agit. Mon corps se crispe.

- Ça signifie que ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas le niveau vont devenir des sans-factions.

- Quoi ? mais c'est injuste. On aurait pu nous prévenir.

C'est Al qui vient de parler, Éric qui entre-temps est sorti de l'ombre s'approche lentement de lui, un sourire doucereux sur le visage, il me donne envie de vomir mais mon visage reste impassible. Je ne dois rien montrer et devenir plus dure qu'un roc. Éric s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon ami, il est clairement en train de prendre son pied devant l'air terrifié d'Al, et j'ai de la peine pour lui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais changé d'avis ? Tu aurais eu peur ? Si c'est le cas tu peux partir tout de suite. Les lâches n'ont pas leur place ici. Vous nous avez choisi, à nous d'en faire autant.

Une fois qu'il a fini son petit speech Quatre se remet sur le devant et reprend tranquillement son explication. Ok, il s'agissait d'une mise en scène... Vraiment, j'ai du mal à comprendre leur façon de fonctionner quelques fois. Ils sont tellement... Sadique ? Bref. Je me tourne vers mes amis : Al est devenu livide, Will a un pli entre ses sourcils signe qu'il est soucieux et Tris et Christina semblent soudain mal à l'aise. Mon regarde croise celui d'Al et je lui fais un sourire que je veux rassurant, mais ce pauvre garçon est totalement terrifié.

Éric supervisera votre entraînement avec moi, au moins pour la première phase. Je vous préviens, vous avez beaucoup de retard sur les Natifs, alors vous devrez bosser deux fois plus si vous voulez arriver à leur niveau. Maintenant, nous allons vous montrer les mouvements de bases du combat au corps à corps, et vous devrez les reproduire. Soyez attentif, on ne fera pas d'autre démonstration.

Je souris pour moi même à l'idée de voir Éric, si sûr de lui, nous montrer les « mouvements de bases » du combat. D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, ça ne doit pas l'enchanter plus ça. Quoi que... Je ne suis plus sûre de rien à son sujet. Je ne cogite pas plus et me concentre sur les mouvements que lui et Quatre exécutent. À voir leurs expressions, on sent que c'est plus qu'une démonstration pour eux, c'est une sorte de défi personnel, on sent qu'ils ont la rage et pourtant, tout ce qu'ils font est calculé, travaillé, réfléchis... Une fois qu'ils ont eu fini de tout nous montrer, je suis pensive, je sais que mon front est plissé et mes yeux aussi, mais je viens de comprendre une chose très importante : la force joue dans un combat, mais ce qui fait la réelle différence, c'est la technique, et l'intelligence que l'on y met. Je ne suis pas la plus forte physiquement, je devrais donc jouer sur la ruse et mes atouts... Je ne suis pas très grande, ni très rapide, mais pour la vitesse, ça peut se travailler, malgré tout, je n'arriverais jamais à avoir la force d'un mec comme Peter... Je devrais donc me servir de mon plus gros atout, il suffit que je le trouve. Je soupire, je vais devoir y réfléchir énormément pour mettre au point une stratégie.

- Tu compte rester plantée là longtemps Initiée ?

Je me retourne brusquement, Éric vient de me souffler dans l'oreille en parlant, j'aimerais dire que c'est désagréable... mais je mentirais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui répond pas et part vers les sacs de sable après l'avoir savamment ignoré. Mais c'est sans compté sur l'orgueil de mon ex... Ami ? Il m'attrape violement le bras et me ramène à lui, si proche que je sens ses pectoraux frôler ma poitrine à chacune de mes respirations. Je suis mal à l'aise, il me met mal à l'aise, et il m'attire toujours... Quelle poisse.

- La moindre des choses quand on respecte ses supérieurs, c'est de ne pas les ignorer.

Je sens que je vais craquer. Je regarde ses lèvres... Oh oh, grossière erreur. Maintenant j'ai envie de l'embrasser, il doit s'en rendre compte car je vois un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur son visage... Quel con. Cette réaction me fait revenir sur terre et par réflexe, je reprends le masque froid d'Érudit que je m'étais créé pour qu'on me fiche la paix à la maison et je décide de m'écraser. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il faut ruser.

- Excusez moi monsieur. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Puis-je aller m'entraîner maintenant ?

Il me lâche et me regarde suspicieusement. Il ne sait pas comment réagir car il ne m'a jamais vu agir comme ça... Au moins je sais comment le déstabiliser maintenant, et c'est plutôt bon signe. Je pars rapidement vers mon groupe d'amis qui m'a laissé une place, Will me fait un signe pour m'indiquer le sac de sable à côté de lui et je lui souris en remerciement. J'arrive en trottinant et me place du mieux que je peux face au sac.

Ça fait maintenant une heure qu'on tape dans ces trucs, et je suis épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Je fais tout comme ils me l'ont montré, mais rien n'a faire, ce satané sac ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il n'est clairement pas adapté aux petites corpulences et je soupir de dédain en regardant l'objet de mon énervement. Je fixe un instant mes mains et remarque que mes poings sont couverts d'égratignures. Je vais avoir mal demain. Je secoue un instant mes mains, dans l'espoir de faire passer l'engourdissement qui les prend, mais le résultat n'est pas concluant. Will, à ma gauche est lancé dans une série, il est certes fatigué, mais au moins son sac bouge. Christina à ma droite est elle aussi très bien lancée. J'enrage quand je remarque qu'elle aussi réussi à faire bouger son sac de sable, Al, lui, n'a même pas besoin de mettre de force pour réussir l'exercice et Tris... Galère autant que moi ! Nos regards dépités se croisent un instant et on échange un sourire. Au moins, on se sent moins seules. Je vois Quatre qui s'approche d'elle et la regarde travailler, enfin, ne pas travailler plutôt, même de loin on peut remarquer que son regard est curieux... Tris se sent observée et se retourne, elle revient très vite sur son sac de sable en rougissant. Tient tient. Je souris pour moi-même et me dit qu'il va falloir qu'on ai une discussion sérieuse ce soir, de Pète-sec à Puit de science. Je m'en réjouis d'avance, et je sais que Christina va me suivre dans mon harcèlement purement féminin. Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne sens pas la personne qui s'approche derrière moi et se penche à mon oreille pour me parler.

- C'est pitoyable Initiée... Tu comptes passer la première étape comme ça ?

Je sursaute et me flagelle mentalement d'avoir oublier qu'il était là. Dire qu'il y a un jour à peine, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir surveiller mes arrières à cause de la présence d'Éric... C'est dingue. Je ne me retourne pas vers lui, je sais que ses yeux sont mon point faible.

- Je n'ai pas assez de force aujourd'hui, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en n'aurais pas suffisamment dans quatre semaines.

- Tant que tu espères, c'est bon pour toi...

Il est bien trop proche pour un initiateur, je jette un coup d'œil paniqué autour de nous, personne ne semble nous avoir remarqué, tout le monde a l'air concentré sur son travail. Je sens Éric se rapprocher encore plus, son torse se colle au mien et ses mains se posent doucement sur ma taille. Je sursaute et je l'entends ricaner. Je m'apprête à crier sur lui en lui demandant de retirer ses mains de là, mais il me fait bouger énergiquement.

- ...Mais tu y arriveras mieux dans cette position là.

Il termine sa phrase en me la soufflant dans l'oreille... C'est fou l'érotisme qu'il dégage. Pitié, faites que personne ne nous ai vu. Ce serait surement la fin de ma « tranquille » initiation. Il ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire et je refuse de le savoir. Je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne dois surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ce serait ma perte. Il est toujours immobile. Mon Dieu ! Mais quand va-t-il bouger de là ?

- On sait tous les deux que je finirais par gagner Joy.

Et il s'en va. Sérieux ? Il s'en va comme ça ? Mais quel... sale... Con ! Je suis tellement en colère que je me met à taper de toutes mes forces dans ce fichu sac de sable et là, miracle : il bouge. Je reste stoppée quelques secondes devant ce qui vient d'arriver, puis je souris pour moi-même. Finalement il fait quand même son boulot comme il faut... Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il avait besoin de se rapprocher autant de moi mais bon... Peut-être que je devrais tourner ce truc à mon avantage. Mais ce ne serait pas prudent. Il a raison, je finirais par perdre. Je me tourne un instant vers le lieu où je suis sûre de pouvoir le voir. Je ne me suis pas trompée, il est en arrière et il parle bas avec Quatre. Pour une fois ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir s'entre-tuer. Bien les mecs, ils sont amis ou pas au final... Bref. Je me retourne définitivement vers mon sace et tape dessus jusqu'à épuisement.

- Bon aller ! C'est fini pour ce matin ! Allez tous manger au réfectoire ! Cet après-midi ce sera initiation au lancé de couteau ! Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être piquant.

Oh oh... Quel humour, nan mais franchement. C'est sadique, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte. Enfin, je bouge avec tous les autres, je sens mon corps raidit par les exercices de la matinée. Si c'était ça l'initiation du premier jour, j'imagine à peine ce à quoi on aura droit demain. Tout notre petit groupe se dirige en silence vers le réfectoire. Je pense qu'on est tous complètement lessivés et que l'on se demande comme on va tenir la journée... Je suis un peu en arrière parce que je pense, comme d'habitude... Grossière erreur. Je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras et qu'on m'attire dans un coin sombre. Je commence à vouloir crier mais mon ravisseur murmure tout contre ma joue...

- Chut... C'est juste moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? :)<strong>

**Qui vient d'attraper Joy par le bras ? **

**PS : petit sondage, l'idée me trotte dans la tête et une lectrice a l'air de vouloir la voir naître alors voulez-vous quelques _chapitres du point du vue d'ÉRIC_ ? **

**voilà voilà :)**

**A bientôt**

**HibouPostale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je tiens personnellement à vous prévenir que les chapitres vont mettre plus de temps à arriver car j'avais des examens très importants à passer et que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres vont bien tous arriver tranquillement les uns après les autres ;). **

**Pour les gens qui me laissent des reviews, j'ai enfin compris que je pouvaient vous répondre par message ! Alors sur ce chapitre je le ferais donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas :).**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>- Chut ! C'est juste moi !<p>

Je me calme immédiatement en reconnaissant mon agresseur et je me retourne vers lui légèrement énervée. Je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et le regarde les sourcils froncés un air de matrone sur le visage.

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à interpeller une jeune fille chez toi ou bien c'est quelque chose de purement Audacieux ?

Quatre rit un instant puis secoue la tête, je ne sais pas si il se moque de moi mais je fini par rire doucement avec lui, lui pardonnant la frayeur qu'il vient de me faire.

- Excuses-moi. Mais il fallait absolument que je te parle de quelque chose à propos de l'entraînement.

- Oui ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée... ?

- ...

Je n'ai pas très envie de lui répondre, j'étais sûre que quelqu'un verrait les actions de ce... crétin. Mais même si je refuse de répondre, mon visage devient extrêmement rouge tout à coup.

- Franchement, je me fiche d'Éric, Joy, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui m'inquiète.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que j'arriverais à le changer, alors de quoi tu t'inquiète ?

- Je pense que tu ne pourras le changer que si il accepte de l'être... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Tu es au courant de la conversation qu'on a eu ce matin ?

Je travaille à la sécurité, il n'y a pas de caméra dans l'appartement d'Éric, mais il y en a dans son couloir et entre le moment où tu es entrée chez lui et celui ou tu es ressortie, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit, mais ton visage parlait pour toi.

- Ah... Ce matin. Eh bien, il m'a gentiment dit d'aller me faire voir. Qu'il n'avait rien fait qui puisse lui être reproché, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se caser, qu'il ne fait que ce dont il a envie... En gros il m'a dit de me pousser de son chemin avec mes rêves de gamine... Il m'a piétiné.

J- e vois... eh bien, en ce cas, pousse toi de son chemin.

- Quoi ?

- Abandonne. Éric est irrécupérable, c'est ce que tout le monde pense de toutes façons.

- ... Peut-être que tu as raison.

- Mais tu ne vas pas faire ce que je te dis ?

- Disons que... Je vais changer de méthode. Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre et me tuer pour Éric ou parce qu'il m'a rejetée. Mais par contre, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir proprement jetée.

Je souris à Quatre Je lis une inquiétude étrange dans ses yeux, comme si il avait réellement peur pour moi. Mais je suis plutôt confiante, je n'ai jamais échoué jusqu'ici quand je voulais vraiment quelque chose et je ne compte pas échouer aujourd'hui. Un plan commence même à se former dans mon esprit vif d'Érudite... Puisqu'Éric ne veut plus de moi, je n'ai qu'à passer à autre chose, ou bien faire comme si...

- Bon, allons manger, je crève de faim !

J'attrape la main de Quatre pour qu'il me suive et ça doit être mon jour de chance puisqu'à peine sommes nous sortis de l'ombre que nous tombons sur Éric, qui sort tout juste de la salle d'entraînement, Durant un instant j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était perdu profondément dans ses pensées, mais nous l'en avons fait sortir. Il relève la tête vers nous et met à peine quelques secondes à analyser ce qu'il voit. Son visage passe fugacement par la colère, j'en suis presque sûre, d'ailleurs la main de Quatre se resserre sur la mienne à ce moment là, mais tout aussi vite, il reprend son masque impassible et cruel et ses yeux vides.

- Les coins sombres révèlent des choses vraiment très intéressantes...

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Éric. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Bon... Je vais aller manger moi. J'ai vraiment super faim. A plus tout le monde !

Je fais un signe de main à Quatre auquel il répond vaguement, fixant toujours Éric. Je sautille jusqu'à ce dernier d'ailleurs, obligée de passer à côté de lui pour pouvoir aller manger. Au moment où nos corps se frôlent, je laisse innocemment ma main courir, accidentellement, à l'arrière de son dos. Il ne réagit pas, mais je ne cherche pas une réaction. Je continue de partir en sautillant, laissant Quatre se débrouiller seul.

* * *

><p>- Non mais franchement, t'as vraiment pas de chance comme fille...<p>

Je viens d'expliquer à ma table pourquoi je suis arrivée en retard. J'ai décidé de les mettre au courant de toute l'histoire, après tout, ils sont mes amis, et je vais avoir besoin de mes amis pour réussir à mettre mon plan à exécution. Christina comme à son habitude est vraiment directe, mais je trouve ça plus drôle que gênant ! Surement parce que j'aurais pu entrer chez les Sincères...

- Mais il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous avant que tu arrives ici ?

- Eh bien, quand on était encore chez les Érudits tous les deux on était très proches, et la veille de son départ on s'est embrassé...

- Si vous aviez été francs vous auriez sans doute eu moins de problème.

- N'est pas Sincère qui veut Chris !

- Will le sage ! Le retour. Tu n'avais rien remarquer toi qui les connais depuis plus longtemps ?

- Si, tout le monde savait au lycée qu'Éric et Joy avaient un truc, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui intéresse les Érudits.

- Alors vous ne savez pas ce qui est intéressant ! Sérieux, tu te rends compte Joy ? Un leader Audacieux ! et puis, certes, il est flippant mais tu dois avouer qu'il est plutôt sexy non ?

Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement, Will surtout semble légèrement vexé des dernières paroles de Christina. Personnellement je ris et secoue la tête en même temps. Qui à part une ancienne Sincère peut avouer qu'elle trouve Éric sexy ?

- Par contre, s'il vous plait, que cela reste entre nous. Je vous en parle parce que je vous fais confiance.

- Bien entendu. Nous serons muets comme des carpes.

- Bien. Parlons d'autre chose.

Je regarde Christina en souriant puis jette un coup d'œil vers Tris. J'espère qu'elle va comprendre de quoi je veux lui parler. Visiblement cela fonctionne puisqu'elle me répond d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

- Et toi Tris, quoi de neuf ? Comme trouves-tu ce premier jour d'entrainement ?

- Bah... Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire.

- Tu es sûre ? Rien qui pourrait nous intéresser ? Rien qui t'ai fait extrêmement plaisir aujourd'hui... ?

- Non...

Tris rougit et son nez se tourne vers son assiette. AH ! Je le savais. Je regarde rapidement Christina : « radiopotin » est lancée.

- Même pas quelque chose qui aurait à voir avec un Audacieux ténébreux qui s'occupe de notre entraînement ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez les filles.

- Mais...

- D'accord. Tu nous en parleras quand tu voudras.

Christina me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je fais un signe de tête silencieux vers l'entrée ou viennent d'apparaître Quatre et Éric. Elle comprend tout de suite et nous nous rasseyons sagement pour enfin commencer à manger. Will et Al engagent une conversation sur la possibilité de se faire un tatouage, nous entrons tous dans la conversation, même Tris qui a fini de rougir. Je pense que je vais me faire un premier tatouage juste en dessous du cœur. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire et je suis en train de l'expliquer à mes amis qui sont assez concentrés quand deux plateaux se posent à nos côtés : Quatre et Éric. Mais ils n'ont nul part ailleurs pour manger ? Nous continuons notre conversation comme si de rien n'était, après tout, on ne va pas arrêter de parler parce qu'ils viennent d'arriver.

- Tu n'as pas peur que cela fasse mal sur les cotes sous le cœur ?

- Si tu ne veux pas avoir mal tu ne fais pas de tatouage Al ! Je suis sûr que ce sera super sexy Joy ! Tu vas faire des ravages quand tu l'auras fais !

- Merci Will. Et toi Chris tu as déjà une idée ?

Will a passé naturellement sa main autour de mes épaules, il a fini de manger alors ça paraît naturel comme geste. Je sais qu'il ne fait ça que pour m'aider et je lui en suis reconnaissante, et puis qui sait... Christina pourrait finir par réagir !

- Je pense que je vais me faire un tatouage en haut du bras, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre du motif. Je choisirais quand j'y serais.

- Je ne vais pas me faire de tatouage tout de suite.

On se tourne tous les quatre vers Al, et même les deux incrustes de la table relèvent imperceptiblement la tête de leur assiette. Personne ne parle et c'est finalement Tris qui lui pose la question que tout le monde a en tête.

- Pourquoi ? Si on y va tous tu ne vas pas rester derrière ?

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas prudent de se faire faire un tatouage tant que l'on n'est pas sûr d'être un Audacieux.

- Si tu es un véritable Audacieux tu ne dois pas avoir peur de l'échec.

Tout le monde est surpris. Alors qu'on attendait la réaction d'Éric, c'est moi qui mécaniquement ai sorti cette phrase. J'aime bien Al, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est trop effacé, trop peureux... Pas assez Audacieux en fait. Personne ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes et mes amis me regardent choqués. Je sens le sourire d'Éric dans mon dos.

- Enfin, ce que je veux dire Al, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de te faire un tatouage parce que tu n'es pas encore un Audacieux à part entière. Un tatouage possède une signification qui va bien au delà de ton appartenance à une faction, il reste gravé à vie dans ta peau peut importe la vie que tu mèneras. Avoir un tatouage ne signifie pas que l'on est Audacieux... mais que l'on est une personne à part entière.

Le silence reste présent quelques minutes à table. J'utilise ce moment en mangeant tranquillement mon assiette de pâtes à la sauce tomates et au poulet. Je sais que j'ai réussi à rattraper ma phrase précédente, mais j'ai eu chaud. Il faut que j'arrête de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Ça va finir par devenir dangereux et les gens vont voir qu'un truc cloche chez moi...

- Elle a raison.

Pour le coup on relève tous la tête, un peu choqué. La personne qui vient d'acquiescer à mes paroles n'est autre que mon ex-ami : Éric. Il parle en me regardant dans les yeux et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il veut me faire passer un message. Comme si sa phrase parlait non-seulement de ce que je venais de dire, mais également d'autre chose. Je le regarde à mon tour dans les yeux, mais je ne lis rien au fond de ses pupilles. Il est incompréhensible comme toujours depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut lire dans mes yeux, mais il fini par détourner son regard, prendre son plateau et s'en aller.

- Ne soyez pas en retard cet après-midi pour le lancer de couteau.

Il part sans se retourner, le dos droit, fier. Un vrai leader Audacieux et pourtant je souris pour moi-même. Le jeu ne fait que commencer et je ne perdrais sûrement pas la partie.

- C'était vraiment étrange ça.

- Ouais, carrément.

- Vous ne devriez pas trop vous attardez sur Éric et plutôt vous mettre en condition pour cet après midi. Je ne vous promets pas que l'entraînement ne sera pas violent.

Quatre se lève tranquillement de la table à son tour. Je sais que je devrais me pencher sur ce qu'il vient de dire, mais le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'ils ont tous les deux mangé super vite alors qu'il me reste encore la moitié de mon assiette à avaler. Christina tourne son regard vers moi, je sais ce qu'elle pense : ces mecs ne sont pas normaux. Les garçons sont déjà repartis dans leur conversation sur les tatouages et autres piercings, et Tris... Tris regarde Quatre partir, discrètement, mais on peut quand même s'en rendre compte quand on a un bon sens de l'observation Je souris doucement. Je le savais, et puisque ma vie personnelle est merdique en ce moment je vais me pencher sur celle de mes amis. Au moins, j'aurais une chance de voir des fins heureuses.

- Bon il serait peut-être temps de bouger non ? L'entraînement reprend dans un quart d'heure et j'aimerais éviter d'arriver en dernier cette fois.

- Monsieur Will a parlé ! Nous devons lui obéir !

Christina vient de se lever en bondissant. Je ris en finissant rapidement mon assiette. J'avale un verre d'eau, m'étrangle et me mets à tousser comme une paumée au milieu du réfectoire... Tellement classe. Will reste à côté de moi en riant tandis que les autres sont déjà debout et nous attendent pour partir. Mais c'est sans compter sur quelqu'un que personne parmi nous n'avait envie de croiser : Peter. Il arrive avec son sourire malsain collé aux lèvres et je sens qu'il va encore vouloir raconter n'importe quoi ou bien se moquer de nous.

- Alors, les faiblards ? Comme ça va ? Pète-sec ça ne te dérange pas trop de dormir dans la même pièce que des mecs et toi Puit de science, tu fais moins la maligne quand ton petit-copain n'est pas la pour te sauver la mise hein ?

- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais parce que tu t'es écrasé hier quand Éric s'est levé.

- Ouais... Mais il n'est pas la aujourd'hui Éric.

- Mais il finira par apprendre ce que tu as fais et là... Que va-t-il t'arriver ?

C'est Christina cette fois qui s'est avancée vers lui. Il va finir par se mettre tout le monde à dos si il continue comme ça et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée si il veut survivre chez les Audacieux. Will attrape le bras de notre amie pour la faire reculer, et je me lève rapidement de la table, sans lui répondre. Cela finira par se régler en combat singulier. On part vers la salle d'entraînement, laissant Peter nous crier des choses ressemblant à « bandes de lâches » et « futurs sans-factions ». Bref, Nous l'ignorons, parce que nous somme intelligents et nous dirigeons tranquillement vers notre lieu d'entraînement. J'ai hâte de m'entraîner à lancer des couteaux.

- Vous compter lui répondre un jour où vous allez le laisser vous insulter comme ça tout le temps ?

Nous nous regardons un instant avec Tris, je sais qu'elle n'est pas naturellement portée sur la violence et que si elle peut éviter le conflit elle va le faire. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas et elle le sait aussi.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre verbalement contre lui. Je me dis que si je ne lui réponds jamais il va finir par me laisser en paix.

- Je sais que tout cela va se régler sur le ring. Je n'ai pas besoin de le chercher verbalement, un jour je le frapperais réellement de nouveau et je ne l'épargnerais pas. Ce type fonctionne en effrayant les gens qui sont autour de lui, ce n'est pas de l'Audace... C'est de la méchanceté.

Mes amis me fixent étrangement. J'ai mis de la haine dans mes paroles, mais j'ai toujours détestée être mise plus bas que terre. C'est contre nature pour moi. Alors le laisser me marcher sur les pieds pour le moment m'est très difficile, mais il est plus sage que je cache mon jeu le plus longtemps possible. C'est ma meilleure chance pour réussir l'initiation sans me faire trop remarquer...

Nous entrons enfin dans la salle d'entraînement et on remarque un groupe de jeune Natif est réuni au fond... On se regarde les uns les autres et d'un commun accord on décide de s'approcher pour voir ce qui se passe et quand on arrive, je me rends compte que j'aurais préféré me trouver ailleurs.

Éric est en train de faire une démonstration de lancer de couteau aux jeunes natifs qui vont passer leurs tests en même temps que nous. Les garçons sont impressionnés, mais ce qui me donne envie de vomir, c'est que toutes les filles présentes sont en train de le dévorer du regard. Forcément, il a retiré son T-Shirt et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je peux voir son torse nu. Malgré moi je sens une chaleur se réveiller dans mon corps... Stupide prison de chair. Je me mets à rougir et mes yeux sont hypnotisés par les tatouages cabalistiques qui ornent ses avants bras, son torse et son dos en partie. Il doit se rendre compte que des nouveaux venus sont là puisqu'il se tourne vers nous. Son regard croise le mien et je sais que je suis cramée. Il sourit d'une façon séductrice qui ne me plait pas du tout et me permet de me réveiller. Je ne perd pas a face et continue malgré tout de le regarder, mais cette fois, j'analyse sa position afin de pouvoir la mettre en pratique un peu plus tard : ses genoux sont fléchis, son corps part légèrement en arrière et il tient le couteau par la pointe, tout son corps et tendu et le couteau part avec vélocité. C'est clairement une attitude de poseur. Personne ne peut faire cela en combat, même si son couteau s'est planté au milieu de la cible, je suis sûre qu'il est en représentation, et ça m'énerve à un point...

- Allez les jeunes ! On y va aujourd'hui on s'entraine sur le toit laissez donc la place aux transferts.

L'Audacieuse qui s'occupe de l'entraînement des Natifs vient d'arriver et malgré la force dans sa voix, je remarque le regard de velours qu'elle lance à Éric en passant ... Elle me donne envie de gerber. Nan, en fait ce qui me donne envie de gerber c'est le sourire de prédateur qu'il lui adresse. Tris pose sa main sur mon épaule, elle me sourit en signe de soutient et je lui répond, reconnaissante. Quatre arrive dont ne sait trop où et se place à côté d'Éric qui a laissé son couteau planté dans la cible qui se trouve derrière lui. Tous les deux attendent que nous soyons tous arrivés avant de commencer.

L'explication est lapidaire, encore plus que ce matin et on se retrouve avec 6 couteaux chacun, placés devant une cible et maintenant, c'est à nous. Comme par hasard je me retrouve devant la cible qu'a utilisé Éric un peu plus tôt et je ne vois que le couteau planté au milieu. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver contre lui. Mais si je veux réussir, je dois me calmer. Je souffle un grand coup, soupèse mon arme et après avoir fixé quelques minutes la cible, je jette rapidement mon couteau. Je sais où il a atterri, aussi quand Molly, la grosse amie de Peter, à côté de moi hoquète en regardant ma cible je ne fais que sourire. Les autres Transferts ne remarquent rien et tant mieux. Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Mais je sais qu'il l'a vu et qu'il va venir.

- Pas mal du tout pour un premier lancé Initiée.

- Merci monsieur. Je suis désolée d'avoir délogé votre couteau, sincèrement.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Initiée.

- Mais je ne me moque pas de vous, monsieur.

Je sens qu'il veut répondre quelque chose, mais il s'en va sans rien dire de plus. J'ai remportée une petite bataille. Mais bordel... ça me brûle la langue de l'appeler monsieur, et je sais que ça va finir par le gonfler aussi, les politesses, c'est bon pour Érudits. Cependant, mon plan pendra le temps qu'il prendra, en attendant, je dois me concentrer sur mes couteaux. Je me replace tranquillement devant la cible et souffle calmement, mes yeux se ferment et ma deuxième arme part se planter directement à côté de la première. Je souris pour moi-même, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé mon don au final... Tant mieux, il faut toujours avoir un point fort. Je continue à lancer tranquillement mes autres couteaux qui atterrissent tous dans le même périmètre central mais je suis soudain déranger par la voix d'Éric.

- Initiés ! Arrêtez tout ! Et toi, vas te placer au centre, Quatre va lancer ses couteaux et si tu bouges tu vires de la faction. C'est clair ?

Je vois qu'il parle à Al... Le pauvre, il a l'air mort de peur... Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'Éric semble si heureux de l'envoyer jouer la cible humaine. C'est presque du sadisme pur et pourtant, je le comprends quelque part... Al à l'air d'être peureux naturellement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a choisi les Audacieux. En plus je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce résultat là qu'il a eu au test... Remarque moi non plus... Et si c'était un Divergent ?

Pendant que je continue à réfléchir, Al se place devant la cible, il tremble de peur. Je sens monté en moi un cri, un sentiment d'injustice ? Non. C'est de l'excitation. J'ai envie de voir ce qui va se passer par la suite. Je me choque moi-même... Pourtant, je suis coupée dans mon élan quand j'entends et surtout je vois Tris s'interposer entre Éric et Al. Pour le coup elle nous a tous soufflé, même Éric ne semble plus savoir quoi dire. C'est vraiment flippant. Elle finit par prendre la place d'Al et Quatre lui tire dessus... Elle ne bouge pas. Je sens qu'Éric est impressionné, comme chacun de nous. Je souris pour moi-même jusqu'à ce que je vois Éric regarder tout à coup Tris différemment... avec... Intérêt ? Je sens que quelque chose monte en moi, et ce n'est clairement pas un sentiment joyeux, mais ce n'est pas nous plus de la peur... ça s'apparente à de la colère. Puis il se penche encore plus vers elle et lui murmure quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, elle rougit. Ok, c'est de la jalousie. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je détourne rapidement le regard remarque que Quatre les regarde lui aussi suspicieusement. Au moins je ne suis pas la seule à trouver cela complètement déplacé. Pourtant, le fait de voir Tris s'éloigner rapidement de lui, comme si il l'avait brûlée me rassure énormément. Elle arrive vers moi, peu de temps après, légèrement gênée.

- Eh Tris ! T'as été super impressionnante, alors relève la tête et sourit fièrement de ton audace.

Son regard surpris se lève vers moi et je lui souris gentiment. Elle n'y est pour rien. Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir parce que je suis amoureuse d'un con, et puis, en ce moment j'ai plus besoin de mes amis que jamais, m'engueuler avec Tris ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Je la prend par l'épaule et la rapproche de moi avant de me diriger rapidement vers notre groupe d'ami qui l'accueille à coup de hourra et de bravo. Audacieuse mais pas vantarde, elle est mal à l'aise, aussi, Christina et moi stoppons les garçons du regard avant qu'ils aillent trop loin.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que l'entrainement est fini alors on pourrait simplement partir et profiter de notre temps libre pour... visiter les lieux ?

Je me retourne vers la pièce et remarque qu'effectivement, tout le monde est parti et qu'il ne reste que Quatre en train de ranger le matériel. Éric a du fuir juste après avoir parlé à Tris puisque je ne le vois nulle part, mais plutôt que de m'attarder sur ce sujet, je regarde mes amis et acquiesce silencieusement à l'idée de Will, nous détendre un peu nous fera le plus grand bien.

- Euh... Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais. Je dois... je dois faire quelque chose.

Nous regardons Tris qui devient subitement un peu plus rouge, ses yeux sont fuyants, mais je souris rapidement car ils fuient vers quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un de très agréable à regarder, et qui en plus, vient de lui jeter des couteaux dessus... Les Audacieux ont l'art de créer des liens... Les autres semblent comprendre aussi puisque nous partons rapidement après un rapide et silencieux signe de tête vers notre amie.

Tout a notre discussion, nous nous engageons tranquillement dans le dédale de couloirs du lieu où nous habitons désormais. Aucun de nous n'a réellement d'idée de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire. On ne connaît pas vraiment les lieux, alors pour le moment nous marchons au hasard, profitant du calme qui nous est offert. Mes amis parlent entre eux, et pendant ce temps, j'observe le monde qui nous entoure... Les gens rient, parlent forts, se battent, ils ne cachent pas leurs sentiments, ils sont Audacieux jusque là. Je viens de voir une fille avouer à un mec qu'il lui plaît et lui demander un rencard, personne n'a eu l'air choqué et en plus le dit-mec a accepté en souriant. Chez les Érudits, ça ne serait jamais arrivé... de toutes façon j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment les Érudits pouvaient vivre en couple et faire des enfants, je les ai toujours trouvés psychorigides... dire que je viens de là-bas... J'ose à peine imaginer ce que les gens pensent de moi ici... Trop occupée à réfléchir je ne remarque que trop tard que je fonce dans quelqu'un et me retrouve par terre, en même temps que cette personne... Eh merde. Will, Chris et Al se sont arrêté et viennent m'aider à me relever alors que la personne en face de moi semble être en train de m'insulter de tous les noms, Will me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne comprend pas tout de suite, puis je vois qui est tombé en face de moi... la fille de ce matin...

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas gamine ?

- Pardon, j'étais dans la lune, je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

- Eh mais... je te reconnais toi... T'étais sur le dos du goss qui m'a foncé dedans ce matin... Tu me cherches alors ? t'as un problème avec moi ? Tu veux qu'on règle ça de façon drastique ?

Elle s'est relevée, et je sens mes amis se resserrer autour de moi quand elle commence à parler de régler les choses... Elle semble furax contre moi et je la comprends... néanmoins, quand je l'entends me demander si j'ai un problème avec elle, je me fais violence pour ne pas lui dire que, oui, j'ai définitivement un problème avec elle parce qu'elle est la poufiasse qui s'est tapé MON mec cette nuit... mais ce serait ridicule et embarrassant alors je me contente de la fixer, neutre. Ce n'est clairement pas la bonne méthode puisqu'elle commence à s'avancer vers nous. Mes amis ne bougent pas et je suis obligé de les réveiller pour qu'ils fassent de la place... je me suis rarement battu, mais je compte essentiellement sur mon instinct de survit pour le coup. Je les regarde et ils comprennent que ma décision est sans appel. De toutes façons, cette fille passe une journée de merde et elle a besoin de se défouler, ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Je me met dans une position défensive et attend qu'elle s'approche. Elle me lance un premier coup de point que j'évite en repoussant sa main, puis un deuxième que j'évite aussi. J'entends les gens autour de nous qui commence à la railler, elle n'arrive pas à toucher une novice d'un jour, transfert qui plus est... Oh non, ils ont touché sa fierté, elle va devenir beaucoup plus méchante... Je panique un peu et décide d'attaquer... la pire idée de ma vie, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire et me jette sur elle, un regard de bête traquée dans mes yeux sans aucun doute. Je lui griffe le bras car elle recule pour m'esquiver, elle hurle quand sa peau part en lambeau sou mes ongles, j'entends les gens autour qui nous encourage, elle se jette sur moi et m'attrape à la taille, je sais déjà que je vais avoir mal car je malheureusement tête baissée et effectivement, je sens genou entrer en contacte avec ma mâchoire et mon nez, et si je ne ressens aucun craquement, je crache quand du sang et quelques gouttes tombent de mon nez. J'attend la suite quand je sens que quelqu'un m'arrache son étreinte vengeresse et j'entends son cri de rage quand elle ne peux plus me frapper. Je tourne mon regard vers mon sauveur, je dois avoir l'air d'une biche apeuré car les yeux qui étaient au départ froids et sévères s'ouvrent de surprise et la prise sur ma taille se resserre un instant, protectrice.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Quel est votre verdict sur ce chapitre ? L'entrainement a commencé, tout se met doucement en place... petit à petit... le piège se reforme, mais autour de qui ? <strong>

**Qui vient de sauver Joy qui, encore une fois, s'est attirée des ennuis ? **

**J'attends vos avis, réponses et questions avec joie et impatience :).**

**BISOUS audacieux !**

**HibouPostal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! La suite arrive, plus tôt que prévue :). L'inspiration était là. Comme plusieurs parmi vous m'avait dis que l'idée leurs plaisait, voici un court PDV Éric. Si à la fin de ce chapitre vous trouvez l'idée sympa, dites le moi et j'essaierais d'en faire aussi dans les chapitres à venir ^^. Voilà voilà. je vous remercie encore de me suivre, de me lire et de m'envoyez des gentils messages :D.**

**Bonne lecture **

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>PDV Éric<p>

Tris m'a impressionnée tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment pas banal et très audacieux de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Néanmoins, elle m'agace toujours autant, facies de Pète-Sec. Et puis, elle plait à Quatre, ça se voit, c'est donc une raison de plus pour l'emmerder... Enfin, je ne suis plus très sûr après ce que j'ai vu ce matin... Qu'est qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble dans un coin sombre à la sortie de l'entraînement ?

Je déambule dans les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où je vais, je réfléchis surtout. Le retour de Joy dans ma vie est un danger, un réel danger. Avec elle je suis faible et si je suis faible, ils vont finir par découvrir mon secret et ce ne sera vraiment pas une bonne chose pour moi, vraiment pas du tout. Inconsciemment je passe ma main dans mes cheveux assez courts et soupire longuement. Joy... comment la décrire ? Avec elle je me sens vivant, moi-même, elle m'a connu avant, et mon attitude depuis qu'elle est arrivée doit complètement la dérouter, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je souris en repensant au moment volé à l'infirmerie... Je connais bien l'Audacieuse qui s'en occupe, et même si elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur, elle sait, enfin, elle a des doutes, et je suis certain qu'elle se souvient du premier jour où je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie, à moitié K.O parce que je m'étais battu après qu'un crétin ai insulté Joy pour me provoqué, il nous avait vu ensemble à l'école et en avait tiré des conclusion que j'avais trouvé sales et vulgaire à l'époque... Aujourd'hui j'en rirais presque, j'ai fais tellement pire que ce qu'il a insinué... mais pas avec elle. Elle est sacrée, pure, et c'est pour ça qu'elle doit rester loin de moi et de n'importe quel autre mec en fait ! Quelle galère, je suis vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas vraiment Zeke qui passe en me faisant un signe de la main et un clin d'œil mais ce dernier m'arrête en me retenant par le bras et commence, comme à son habitude, à me poser des milliers de questions.

- Alors Éric ? Un problème avec l'entrainement des Transferts ? T'en fais une sale tête ? Toi et Quatre vous êtes encore engueulés ? Franchement les mecs vous devriez arrêter là, vous ressemblez à un vieux couple c'est plus possible... Vous étiez pourtant amis avant, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé... Tu lui en veux encore à cause du classement ?

- Et toi Zeke, as-tu un problème ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne parles jamais autant pour ne rien dire et surtout pas à moi, tu sais que je déteste ça. Tu es fébrile, et tu parles trop vite. Quelque chose s'est passée dont tu aimerais me parler ?

- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques sincèrement comme tu fais pour toujours analyser les gens comme ça, c'est flippant. Bref, Shay est passée à l'appartement tout à l'heure pour parler avec Tina, elle avait l'air super remontée contre toi à cause d'hier soir... On l'avait pourtant prévenue... Bref, elle va sans doute exploser à un moment, et elle risque d'essayer de te faire mal.

- Et comment ? , je ris doucement à l'annonce de Zeke, Comment pourrait-elle me faire du mal comme tu dis ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on a tous des points faibles, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas plus fouineuse que cette fille.

- Elle ne trouvera rien, ni personne.

- Alors elle tapera au hasard...

Je regarde un instant Zeke, il a raison, je le sais, cette fille est une vipère, mais que puis-je bien y faire ? Et puis surtout, ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle réussisse à trouver mon point faible. Enfin, je veux dire, soyons honnête, quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle s'en prenne à Joy ?

Nous marchons quelques minutes tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, j'aime bien Zeke, c'est un mec franc, qui n'a pas peur de moi, ou de Quatre. Il avait fini troisième au classement pendant notre initiation, c'est aussi l'un des seuls à connaître le prénom de la seule fille dont j'ai été... bref. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse le rapprochement, et puis j'ai tellement changé depuis ce moment là. Personne ne peut croire que je suis encore amoureux, ou même que je l'ai déjà été. Pour moi les filles, ça se prend et ça se jette, même une fille comme Joy, avec ses longs cheveux, ses grands yeux souvent moqueurs et son physique d'oisillon... je repense à son arrivée avant-hier... Dire que j'ai été surpris de la voir serait mentir, je me doutais qu'elle finirait par pointer le bout de son nez, même si j'entendais qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle tête des Érudits... Dire que je pensais m'y être préparé... Tu parles, à peine je me suis retrouvé seul deux minutes avec elle que je lui ai proprement sauté dessus, et puis je suis allé passer la soirée avec Shay... Autant je me fou de ce que cette fille pense de moi, mais Joy, elle doit me détester et je sens quelque chose se tordre dans mon estomac... Je peux dire ce que je veux, cette fille me rend faible, et elle me rendra toujours faible, c'est pour ça que je ne dois plus l'approcher... même pour l'engueuler ! Maintenant je l'ignore.

- Éric ? Tu vois l'attroupement ? Il doit y avoir une bagarre qui fait rage ! On devrait peut-être aller vérifier ?

- Pourquoi faire ? C'est monnaie courante ici je te rappelle.

- Parce que je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de Transferts Initiés qui assistent à la scène...

Je regarde la scène plus attentivement et remarque que les novices dont ils parlent sont les amis de Joy... mais pas de Joy à l'horizon... Oh non... Merde. Ne me dites pas que c'est encore elle qui se bat ?

- Vient, il faut qu'on les sépare tout de suite !

On joue des coudes pour pouvoir se rapprocher de la scène de combat et quand nous sommes enfin tout devant, mon cerveau réagit au quart de tour, Shay, visiblement très remontée est en train de détruire une novice... Une novice aux cheveux longs et au corps frêle, mais surtout, MA novice. Mon sang boue dans mes veines et Zeke comprend d'un seul regard que nous devons agir. En quelques secondes, nous les séparons et j'ai dans mes bras le corps de celle que j'espérais pouvoir ne plus jamais toucher, j'essaie de rester distant, puis son regard se tourne vers moi... Elle est apeurée et ne comprend visiblement pas pourquoi cette folle lui a sautée dessus. Instinctivement je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille et je sais que mon regard change, le sien s'apaise immédiatement et tout son corps se détend, intérieurement je souris de satisfaction à l'idée de savoir qu'elle se sent en sécurité dans mes bras, extérieurement je ne laisse rien transparaître, regardant instant Shay froidement avant de partir et ignorant Zeke qui me lance un regard éloquent, mon précieux fardeau dans les bras.

* * *

><p>Etonnamment, je suis soulagée de me retrouver dans ces bras en particulier, parce que malgré tout ce que je peux penser, vouloir, dire, ou faire... Je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce mec et ça va littéralement me tuer je le sens. Je tourne mon regard vers mon assaillante qui est retenue par un Audacieux que je ne connais pas, mais qui est en train de jeter un regard à mon sauveur qui signifie quelque chose comme « qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ? », il a l'air sympathique, mais pour l'heure, je profite seulement du réconfort des bras de mon sauveur, parce que je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps... Nous passons devant mes amis qui me regardent avec compassion mais je vois surtout Christina qui me fait un clin d'œil. Entre temps ils ont été rejoints par Tris et Quatre, arrivés ensemble, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mais je suis toujours trop sonnée pour faire ou dire réellement quelque chose. Pourquoi cette fille s'est jetée sur moi ? Je veux dire, on ne se jette pas sur les gens, comme ça, sans raison, juste parce qu'on passe une journée de merde. On est chez les Audacieux, pas chez les sauvages !<p>

Le temps qu'a duré ma réflexion, Éric, parce que c'est bien lui, nous a conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Joy avait raison, je risque de passer la voir souvent. Il passe les portes en faisant attention à ce que je reste bien calée dans ses bras mais il n'y a aucun risque pour que je me détache de lui.

- Éric qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Joy ? Mais enfin qu'as-tu encore fais ?!

- Une Audacieuse qui passait une mauvaise journée lui est tombée dessus, manque de chance sans aucun doute... Dommage qu'elle repasse aussi tôt, mais je pense qu'elle est juste un peu sonnée, je viens pour avoir une poche de glace, je n'en n'ai plus dans mon appartement et elle s'est sans doute pris un bon coup dans la mâchoire.

- Je ne remets pas en doute tes capacités mais... ça te dérange si je l'ausculte ?

J'entends un léger sarcasme dans la voix de l'infirmière. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque totalement de parler à un leader Audacieux. Éric resserre un instant sa prise sur moi puis il obéit à Joy et me dépose délicatement sur un lit, au moment ou il se recule mon premier réflexe est d'attraper sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille... pathétique, je regrette immédiatement mon geste, je risque de me faire rejeter, et il va sans doute rire... Pendant que j'extrapole, je ne me rend même pas compte qu'en fait, il n'a pas lâché ma main et qu'il s'est installé sur une chaise, à côté de mon lit.

- Joy arrive pour vérifier les dires d'Éric et non restons tous silencieux un moment. C'est finalement Joy qui met fin au silence gêné.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes rapidement à te battre Joy j'ai l'impression. Tu attires les problèmes, ou bien les emmerdeurs au choix. Toujours est-il qu'Éric ne pourra sans doute te sauver à chaque fois et que les entraînements que vous recevez pendant votre initiation vont mettre du temps avant de faire vraiment effets...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Fais-toi toute petite ou apprends aux autres à te craindre.

Je plonge dans mes pensées quand je capte un jeu de regard entre Éric et l'infirmière... Et si... Mais oui ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, et si Éric avait été à ma place il y a deux ans ? Et si il avait choisi d'être craint par les autres pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Ça paraît assez logique, mais étonnamment je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire le même choix que lui parce que ça signifierait que je devrais oublier une part de moi-même... Et je n'en n'ai pas envie. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand Joy s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

- Alors Joy ? Quel choix vas-tu faire ?

- Celui de la justice.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne me cacherais pas, mais je n'obligerais pas les autres à avoir peur de moi. Le respect s'acquiert plus durement, mais il s'installe durablement... La crainte disparaît au premier échec.

J'ai dis tout cela, le regard fixé sur Éric. Je sais que je ne parle pas que pour moi, et je sais qu'il l'a compris, mais je commence à douter qu'il réagisse un jour. Je me tourne vers l'infirmière qui me sourit, une sorte de fierté dans les yeux. Je me redresse sur mon lit, la main d'Éric toujours accrochée à la mienne, comme si il ne voulait pas me lâcher, de toutes façons. Nous restons tous silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau patient entre dans l'infirmerie et que Joy parte, refermant le rideau de mon lit, nous laissant dans une sorte de cocon. Je rougis en pensant à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes trouvés dans ce genre d'endroit...

Il ne bouge pas et sa main tient toujours la mienne, la chaleur qui s'en dégage est agréable et je pourrais rester là des heures juste comme ça sans parler, mais ce n'est certainement pas du goût de mon Leader puisqu'il se racle la gorge pour me faire relever la tête.

- Pourquoi t'a t'elle attaquée ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai bousculée sans le faire exprès et elle est tombée, quand elle s'est relevée elle m'a reconnue, j'étais sur le dos de Will qui l'a fait tombée ce matin et elle m'a sautée dessus dans le but de me tuer je pense.

Éric ne répond pas, il me fixe sans bouger durant un instant puis je vois sa main libre s'approcher de mon visage. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire, et quand sa main frôle ma mâchoire blessée pour finir par se poser doucement sur ma joue, je relâche ma respiration, je n'avais même pas vu que je l'avais retenue... Mes yeux qui le fixaient se ferment et je me laisse aller au premier geste de tendresse que je reçois d'Éric en deux ans. Pendant un temps qui me paraît infini je suis dans une bulle de confort que rien ni personne ne pourrait éclater... sauf Éric.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici une demi heure, que le traitement ait fait effet... Si tu pouvais éviter de te blesser de nouveau durant la première semaine je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Sa voix est lasse... Quel... crétin. Dire que je croyais qu'il redevenait comme avant, mais c'était pour mieux me mettre à terre ? Il vient presque de m'avouer que venir à mon secours l'emmerdait profondément. Je retire ma joue de sa main et il ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher. J'ai vraiment très envie de le frapper mais à la place, je garde les yeux fermer et détourne la tête.

- Tu devrais y aller tout de suite, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que es gens pourraient finir par comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et... moi. Bien que je serais prête à leur dire qu'il ne se passe absolument rien puisque je ne suis pas une menteuse.

- Joy...

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es fatigante.

- Et toi con. Chacun sa croix.

Il rit... Je n'en reviens pas, il rit. C'est quoi ce retournement de situation ? Il est bourré ou quoi ? Je me retourne vivement vers lui et le voit se retenant difficilement au bord de mon lit, tentant d'endiguer le fou rire qui le poursuit... Ça doit être nerveux, y a pas d'autres raisons. Je souris à mon tour et décide de jouer un peu, si il est nerveux, étant donné que je suis seule avec lui, c'est que c'est moi qui le rend nerveux, et ça c'est extrêmement intéressant. Je me rapproche lentement, il ne remarque rien, trop pris dans son combat avec lui même. Quand mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien je l'appelle.

- Éric...

Il relève la tête vivement et son rire se coince dans sa gorge quand il voit le peu de distance qu'il y a entre nous... Nous lèvres sont à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je souffle doucement sur les siennes et je peux voir qu'il frémis, qu'il se retient et ses yeux font vivement l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je m'avance encore plus vers lui et ferme mes yeux, lui laissant le choix quand au reste du chemin à parcourir. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, doucement, prudemment, ce baiser n'a rien a voir avec le dernier qu'on a partagé : pas de dominance, pas de précipitation, aucun geste supplémentaires, juste nos lèvres qui se rencontrent, se découvrent... C'est moi qui finalement demande l'approfondissement de l'échange en passant timidement ma langue sur les lèvres de mon vis à vis. La réaction est automatique ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrent me laissant la possibilité de choisir ce que je vais faire. Je me rends compte que c'est moi qui dirige l'échange. Je souris contre ses lèvres, il s'en rend compte et, comme pour me retirer cette idée de la tête, enclenche un combat à la fois doux et passionné entre nos langues. Nous nous séparons à regret au bout de quelques minutes, à bout de souffle, j'ai sûrement les joues rouges et les yeux qui brillent... Je sais que c'est une réaction naturelle, mais quand je vois l'état dans lequel il est lui aussi, je ne peux que me féliciter intérieurement de le mettre dans cet état. Pourtant, il casse encore une fois ce moment, il me regarde dans les yeux et je vois que quelque chose a changé. Il se lève précipitamment et marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante avant de disparaître, sans rien dire, sans me regarder...

Quelle conne.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et reste immobile quelques secondes avant de prendre mon oreiller et de hurler dedans, longtemps et très fort. J'ai envie de le tuer, de l'étrangler, de le torturer... Puis je me mets à rire toute seule, un rire hystérique parce que je sais que ça va me calmer et puis que je ne sais pas pleurer... Je secoue la tête, m'auto-flagellant mentalement, je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire tout ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et le sentiment qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi, qu'il est à ma merci... Qu'il m'aime.

- J'entends le rideau se tirer et je relève la tête.

- Il va falloir que vous trouviez un autre endroit que mon infirmerie pour passer du temps ensemble... Surtout si ça se finit mal à chaque fois.

- Désolée Joy, c'est de ma faute cette fois...

- Crois moi... Si il ne l'avait pas voulu, tu ne l'aurais même pas approché.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuit ?!

- Parce que c'est Éric.

- Et ça explique tout ?

- Il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui parce que quand il est arrivé il était faible.

- Faible ? physiquement ?

- Non. Mentalement. Il aimait, et les autres en ont profité, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le dessus et les domine par la crainte.

- J'aime, et je ne me sens pas faible.

- Mais tu viens deux fois à l'infirmerie en deux jours ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne pense pas que mon amour pour Éric puisse me faire du tort, au contraire, le seul qui peut réellement me blesser, c'est lui, il s'y entend très bien d'ailleurs.

- Ta vision des choses il l'a eut à un moment... puis il a abandonné.

- Eh bien moi je n'abandonnerais pas. Il craquera, ou je ne m'appelle plus Joy Vaskor.

Je me lève rapidement, ma tête tourne un instant, mais je n'en n'ai cure. C'est l'heure du repas et je décide de rejoindre mes amis, pour me vider l'esprit et aussi pour prendre des nouvelles de Tris. Joy m'appelle une ou deux fois, mais je décide de ne pas l'écouter. Si elle veut que j'abandonne, elle n'est pas mon alliée et je n'ai pas besoin de gens négatifs autour de moi. Je vais réussir mon initiation, devenir une Audacieuse et récupérer l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, parce que je suis une battante et que je n'ai jamais perdue une seule bataille.

Je marche rageusement vers le réfectoire et des bruits commencent à me parvenir quand j'entends des pas précipités qui arrivent derrières moi. Je me retourne et me mets aussitôt en position de combat prête cette fois à rendre les coups si on se remet à me frapper, mais je tombe nez à nez avec quelqu'un dont le visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir réellement de qui il s'agit.

- Woh... Excuses-moi, tu dois être un peu à cran, mon frère m'a dit que tu t'étais fait attaquée tout à l'heure et comme je t'ai reconnu je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Ton frère ?

- Ouais, Zeke, c'est lui qui a éloigné Shay de toi, il était avec Éric au moment ou tu t'es fait agressée.

- Ah euh, ouais. Excuses moi. Je suis sûrement un peu à cran, t'as raison...

- Un peu ? Tu marchais vers le réfectoire comme si tu partais en bataille. Tu es si en colère que ça contre cette fille ? Tu sais elle s'était fait jetée par Éric le matin même...

- Et alors ? tout le monde sait qu'il est comme ça. Elle pensait qu'elle arriverait à le changer en une nuit parce qu'elle avait fini dans son lit ? Elle est soit très naïve, soit de mauvaise fois et juste vexée.

Le jeune homme en face de moi sourit à ma diatribe. Il porte lui aussi la tenue des Novices, mais comme je ne le connais pas, il doit être un Natif. Je me détends, il a l'air plutôt gentil, sympathique même. Je lui sourit en retour quand je me rends compte que je viens de me donner en spectacle et rougit légèrement.

- T'en fait pas, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette fille est vraiment de mauvaise fois. Elle est vexée, tu as raison, mais ça va lui passer, c'est plus son amour propre que son amour pour Éric qui est blessé. Mais toi, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Enfin, si on oublie le bleu évident qui commence à apparaître sur ta mâchoire.

- Je suis un peu épuisée psychologiquement. Le plus dur combat n'est pas physique ici... il est mental.

- La encore, je ne peux pas te contredire... Mais en fait je suis là de la part de mon frère, il m'a demandé de te proposer quelque chose.

- Ah ?

- Oui, Zeke m'a demandé de te proposer des cours accélérés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, je suis un Natif, et j'ai donc des bases très solides en combat et si tu es d'accord, comme tu risques d'en avoir plus besoin que les autres vu ta malchance, je peux t'entraîner durant nos temps libres ? Ça t'aidera, et ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Euh... Merci ? enfin je veux dire. On ne se connaît pas du tout et tu me proposes ton aide c'est assez inattendu.

- Je suis imprévisible comme garçon...

- C'est surtout très Altruiste comme réaction je trouves.

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, pour changer, et il commence tout à coup à être très mal à l'aise, son corps se tend un instant, puis il se domine rapidement. Néanmoins, sa réaction ne m'a pas échappée. on ne se connait pas assez pour que je lui pose la question de but en blanc, néanmoins, si l'on est amené à se côtoyer, je serais bien obligée de finir par lui poser la question... foutue curiosité maladive ! Pour le moment je décide qu'il vaut mieux laisser couler.

- Je disais ça comme ça hein ! Je viens de chez les Érudits, j'ai tendance à tout analyser.

- T'inquiète...

- C'est quoi ton prénom au fait ?

- Uriah. Et toi c'est Joy non ?

- Euh oui... Comment tu sais ?

Il me sourit de nouveau, parfaitement détendu et légèrement espiègle... Il est assez étrange comme garçon, mais il met en confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui...

- Tout se sait ici. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Oui... oui carrément ! On commence quand ?

- Eh bien... Demain à 17h30 jusque 19h30 dans la salle d'entraînement ? Elle est libre et chacun peut venir s'y entraîner quand il le souhaite.

- Super. On fait ça. Ça te dit maintenant d'aller manger parce que je crève de faim en fait !

- Sans problème, j'ai super faim aussi de toutes façons.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien sur le chemin du réfectoire, en quelque minutes j'apprends que son frère a fini troisième de son année à l'initiation, derrière deux transferts, qu'aujourd'hui il travaille aux relations inter-factions, qu'il est très ami avec Quatre et qu'il est un des rares à s'entendre avec Éric. Je ne relève pas sa dernière remarque mais l'écoute parler en souriant, Uriah est un rayon de soleil dans ma journée plutôt étrange. Il commence à me demander ce qu'il en est pour moi mais nous arrivons au réfectoire et on doit se quitter, il va vers ses amis et je rejoints les miens qui me font de grands signes de mains pour que je les remarque...

Arrivée à notre table habituelle, je vois Quatre assit à côté de Tris, c'est discret mais un léger rapprochement s'est opéré, on dirait des Pète-Sec tous les deux... Si ça se trouve, c'est le cas... Encore une chose sur laquelle enquêtée. Je vois surtout qu'Éric n'est pas à notre table. Je le cherche des yeux l'air de rien et le trouve quelques tables plus loin, assit non-loin de l'Audacieux qui l'avait aidé à nous séparé moi et la folle. Il ressemble à Uriah... Comment m'a-t-il dit que son frère s'appelait déjà ? Zeke ? Oh... Je finirais bien par le savoir vraiment !

- Ouhou ! Joy ? T'es avec nous ?

- Je crois qu'on l'a définitivement perdue...

- Peut-être que la folle l'a frappée trop fort ?

- T'as vu comment elle l'a griffée ? C'est une tigresse notre J. Elle est solide, non là elle observe juste l'homme de sa vie...

- Taisez-vous. J'ai mal à la tête...

- Oh... mais elle est grognon... Will cherche vraiment à m'emmerder.

- Elle doit surtout être sonné espèce de crétin.

Christina vole à mon secours. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, elle a compris que quelque chose avait changé... Et étonnement, je sais déjà qu'elle va m'aider, encore plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, parce qu'Éric n'est pas Sincère... et ça c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne doit toujours pas pouvoir supporter.

Nous mangeons tranquillement, alternant les blagues nulles de Will et les remarques sarcastique de Christina, ces deux-là se chamaillent, se cherchent... et vont finir par se trouver un jour ou l'autre, c'est obligatoire ! Je souris tout en profitant d'un repas chaud. Tris et Quatre se jettent des regards quand ils pensent que personnes ne les voit, ce qui est assez drôle aussi et Al... Al fixe Tris avec un air tristounet... désolé mec, mais t'as aucun chance. Je suis en train d'analyser tout ce petit monde quand mon regard croise deux yeux rieurs à une table voisine, le propriétaires des yeux me fait un signe de tête : Uriah. Ce mec à l'air vraiment adorable, je lui réponds avec un sourire resplendissant, même si ça me fait mal à la mâchoire et on rit en se regardant, sans savoir pourquoi, enfin si, j'ai grimacer après avoir sourit.

Puis je sens un regard lourd sur moi, il vient de la table d'Uriah et je suis sûre que c'est Éric, mais je décide de l'ignorer. Il m'a épuisée pour la journée et je préfère attendre demain avant d'entendre de nouveau mon cœur tambouriner et de sentir ma température monter. Je reviens l'air de rien à mes amis et me joints à leur conversation. Ils proposent que nous allions tous boire un verre samedi soir, à la fin de la première semaine pour fêter le fait d'avoir survécu. Je souris et hoche la tête pour montrer que je me joindrais volontiers à eux, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal et Quatre à semble dire que c'est même une bonne idée de se vider l'esprit. Nous nous levons tous en même temps et, partant tous d'un même mouvement vers notre dortoir, nous croisons Peter, toujours avec son regard mauvais, mais Quatre étant avec nous il n'ose ouvrir la bouche pour nous balancer une nouvelle insulte... Quelle Audace.

- Bon, je vous laisse là les jeunes, il faut que je retourne travailler, reposez vous bien, demain on commence les vrais combats ! Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces pour affronter les coups... même si certains d'entre vous commencent déjà à savoir ce que c'est que se faire violenter...

Quatre dit cela en me regardant et je sais qu'il me taquine, ça ne me touche pas outre-mesure venant de lui, et je ris avec les autres. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos lits, la fatigue nous accablant tous d'un coup personne ne parle et on s'endort sans plus vraiment parler. La journée a été longue, et celle de demain risque d'être encore plus éprouvante...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du sixième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse toujours :). <strong>

**Des suggestions ? Des envies bizarres ? Je peux essayer d'y répondre, l'histoire n'est pas irrémédiablement figée dans mon esprit ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**HibouPostal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D Elle a mis un peu plus de temps arrivée que les autres parce qu'elle est... "****légèrement" plus longue ^^3 je me suis laissée emportée par la journée riche en émotion de Joy... J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Je remercie encore une fois toutes les lectrices qui me soutiennent ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir :). pour celles qui m'ont posées des questions, certaines réponses sont données ici, les autres attendrons les prochains chapitres :D**

**Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>Je me réveille difficilement ce matin. La douce musique que Quatre nous fait entendre pour qu'on puisse se lever est vraiment... horrible. Non mais franchement, qui réveille ses petits-nouveaux comme ça ? C'est de la torture auditive. Mes mains se posent d'elles-mêmes sur mes oreilles et je plisse mes yeux au maximum pour ne pas laisser filtrer la lumière. Mon corps semble hurler qu'il est trop tôt et qu'il ne pourra pas bouger avant les quarante prochaines années...<p>

- Allez les jeunes DEBOUT ! On commence le combat aujourd'hui, vous aller voir, vous allez morfler !

- Grmbl...

- C'est une nouvelle langue Joy ? Parce qu'il va falloir que tu nous branche le décodeur.

Je sors ma tête de la mince couverture qui me recouvre, les yeux mi-clos, j'observe les couleurs trop vives qui m'agressent la rétine, non décidément, ce n'est pas la bonne journée pour se lever, en plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma mâchoire ne fait un mal de chien... Je gémis quand je sens un vent frais s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements. Mes amis se font un plaisir de me lever visiblement... Je soupire et me décide finalement à me traîner jusqu'au lavabo. J'entends les ricanements moqueurs de mes amis dans mon dos, mais je les ignore, il est trop tôt pour répondre. Quand je relève a tête face au miroir, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, un énorme bleu est présent sur tout le côté gauche de ma mâchoire... Tu m'étonnes que je souffre au réveil. Cette folle n'y est pas allée de main morte. Je me réveille rapidement avec de l'eau froide et m'attache les cheveux avec un chignon lâche. Mes yeux accrochent pourtant le miroir et je remarque que de petites cernes ont déjà pris place sous mes yeux, mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je serais mieux dans mon lit à la Ruche... Je préfère mille fois être ici et me faire cogner tous les jours... Je dois être un peu maso. Mon sourire finit par se refléter dans le miroir... Allez, même si ça doit être une journée de merde, au moins elle passera avec le sourire !

- Bon on y va bandes de pommes ? bougez-vous sinon il n'y aura plus de ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat, ce serait dommage !

- Ah ? Tu parles français toi ça y est ?

- Nia nia nia...

- En attendant elle a raison, on devrait y aller.

Tris la voix de la sagesse. Je lui souris vivement puis me tourne vers Will avant de lui faire une immense grimace. Il lève les yeux au ciel et ne me répond pas, préférant se tourner vers Christina... Ah... L'amouuuuuuur. Je ris sous cape. Après quelques secondes de flottement, c'est finalement Al qui se dirige vers la porte et on le suit parce que bon... on a faim quand même.

Le trajet se fait dans la joie, on parle tous de tous et de rien, un groupe soudé. Chris se moque de mon bleu, Tris, sourit en dodelinant de la tête, Will balance des blagues tant qu'il peut et Al sourit doucement. Pour ma part, je lance des piques à Will a intervalle régulier et m'applique à faire rougir Tris en parlant d'air de rien de mec transpirants aux muscles saillants avec Chris. Dire qu'on le fait exprès...

Nous nous installons tout en continuant de déblatérer joyeusement sur tout et rien. Me regard se fixe sur le gâteau au chocolat et mes amis me perdent le temps que je mange la part que je m'accorde... Je pourrais en manger plus, mais je me dis qu'avec l'entraînement du jour, il faut que j'évite d'être trop lourde, et puis je ne veux pas vomir sur mon adversaire. Un peu plus loin a notre table, je remarque que Peter et ses deux chiens ne se posent pas la question eux... Molly mange d'une façon absolument écoeurante et mon nez se fronce de dégoût devant ce spectacle ragoûtant... C'est vraiment un coup à vous couper l'appétit. D'ailleurs, même Peter semble le penser puisqu'il s'éloigne imperceptiblement d'elle, son froncement de dégoût moins visible que moi, mais présent quand même. Il tourne tout à coup la tête vers nous et nos regards se croisent. Pendant un instant il semble étonné mais se reprend vite et son visage redevient déplaisant, il se lève, se sbires le suivent et il sort de la salle, son regard toujours vissé au mien, un sourire mauvais sur le visage... Franchement. Ce type est de plus en plus bizarre ou c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Je hausse les épaules pour moi-même mais mon regard croise celui de Tris, elle aussi a vu le comportement de Peter et elle ne semble pas non-plus comprendre. Je bois mon verre de jus d'orange en silence, c'est un genre de moment sacré pour moi, le jus d'orange du matin est indispensable pour bien commencer la journée, sinon je ne peux pas tenir jusqu'au soir.

- Bon, vous vous sentez prêt pour le corps à corps ?

- Je ne sais pas on verra bien...

- Bah, je ne pense pas qu'avec mon physique ça me pose de problème.

- T'as bien raison Al'.

- Et toi Joy ?

- J'espère juste ne pas tomber contre quelqu'un qui fait deux fois ma taille, et j'aimerais éviter de devoir me battre contre l'un de vous dès le début.

Un blanc s'impose à la table. Personne n'avait apparemment réfléchis à cette possibilité... J'ai l'art de penser à tous les trucs chiants j'ai l'impression. Le silence devient légèrement lourd entre nous. Chacun se demandant ce qu'il fera si il doit se battre contre son ami. Je sais déjà que je me battrais, peu importe que ce soit mon ami en face de moi. Et puis, ils savent bien au fond d'eux qu'ils feront la même chose. Le petit-déjeuner se finit en silence. Franchement, je savais que cette journée n'allait pas être géniale.

Bon, on ne va pas faire la gueule juste pour ça quand même ? Si on doit se frapper les uns les autres on le fera, peu importe. Et puis, on ne s'en voudra pas parce qu'on saura que c'est inévitable. En plus, j'ai très envie de taper la tête de Will contre le sol, je sais que Tris aimerait frapper Chris et moi-même pou qu'on arrête de la faire rougir, Chris à tout le temps envie de frapper quelqu'un, Will aime bien se montrer à lui-même qu'il est le plus fort et Al, il suffit qu'il mette une baffe à son adversaire pour qu'il reste couché. Voilà. Maintenant, on arrête de faire des tête d'enterrement et on utilise toute la rage qui est en nous pour la rejeter sur la personne qui est en face de nous sur ce ring.

Mes amis me fixent les yeux ronds, je viens de faire un petit monologue, ils ne sont pas franchement habitué à ce que je parle autant, d'habitude, je dis tout ça dans ma tête et je le remâche pour moi-même en attendant que ça passe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont retenir leurs coups si ils se battent les uns contre les autres, et si ils font ça, ils risquent de se faire dégager, ce que j'aimerais vraiment éviter. Je veux dire, ceux sont mes amis et je préférerais que ce soit la bande de Peter qui dégage. Je suis méchante ?

- T'as raison Joy... T'as totalement raison... Et puis, soyons honnête, si je tombe sur toi ou Tris, je vais vous battre sans soucis...

Will vient de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui, mais son sourire laisse montrer qu'il fait ça pour briser définitivement la glace... Ce qui fonctionne puisque que Christina lui saute dessus avec un cri de guerre digne d'une amazone, qui Tris sourit doucement et que Al... Bah, c'est Al, il est toujours pareil.

* * *

><p>Je suis en train de me dire que finalement, l'entraînement d'hier était un parcours de santé, c'est du moins ce que je pense quand je vois Will se faire emmener à l'infirmerie après s'être fait démolir par Al sur le Ring. Quatre l'emmène aider d'Al, il est complètement mort... évanoui. Le regard qu'Al nous a lancé était désolé et paniqué... Il n'est clairement pas fait pour se battre... Même si il a le physique. Nous sommes tous encore un peu sonnés quand Éric, qui était resté en arrière jusque là s'approche du ring, un sourire mauvais au visage, comme si il était heureux de ce qui venait de se passer... ce qui ne serait pas franchement étonnant quand j'y pense au fond. Je le regarde dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle, son regard passe sur notre groupe et s'arrête un instant sur mon visage, il me fixe un instant puis sa mâchoire se contracte, son regard se durci, je me prépare à être appelé quand je l'entends dire<p>

- Première Sauteuse, Dernière Sauteuse, sur le ring.

Tris se tourne vers Christina et moi, elle semble légèrement paniquée, mais elle gère du mieux qu'elle peut. Je la comprends car la dernière sauteuse de notre groupe, c'est Molly... Mon dieu... Tris aussi va finir à l'infirmerie. La montagne en face d'elle sourit, mauvaise... Si je pouvais, je montrais sur le ring pour la frapper au visage, qu'elle perde cet horrible petit sourire... En fait, rien ne me retient, rien sinon le regard d'Éric toujours fixé sur moi, il ne regarde même pas le combat, je soutiens son regard, je ne veux pas perdre, mais Tris s'écrase au sol et mon attention se reporte sur elle. Christina, encore à mes côtés, retient son souffle, mais Éric ne nous laisse pas le temps d'avoir peur.

- Aller, achève-là. On n'a pas toute la journée.

Molly donne un dernier coup de pied à Tris et notre amie s'évanouie... J'ai presque envie de vomir et quand Éric annonce la fin du combat, Chris et moi nous jetons sur le ring afin de récupérer une Tris inconsciente... On la met rapidement sur le sol et je palpe son corps quelques minutes. Elle n'a visiblement rien de casser et je soupire de soulagement avant de sourire à Christina qui semble paniquée en face de moi. Mais notre répit et de courte durée puisqu'Éric appelle deux nouvelles personnes pour un combat et mon cœur s'arrête... Il cherche à se venger d'hier... c'est impossible autrement.

- Peter contre le Puit-de-Science. Et dépêchez-vous de monter sur ce foutu ring !

Je perds toutes couleurs, j'entends les gens autour de moi qui s'agitent. Je crois même que certains protestent faiblement, mais je n'y fais pas attention et mon corps agit tout seul. Je me relève et m'avance vers le ring, la tête haute, le visage blanc, le regard vide. Les bruits s'assourdissent autour de moi, je ne vois plus que Peter et ses deux yeux noirs de méchanceté et de joie à l'idée de me mettre une dérouiller... Parce que c'est ce qui va arriver. Je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir le mettre à terre, pas aujourd'hui : pas entraînée, effrayée, petite, faible... Mais rien ne doit transparaître. Mon corps a encore une fois fonctionné tout seul : je me suis mise en position de défense, mon regard toujours plongé dans celui de mon adversaire ma respiration s'emballe, mon cœur rate des battements, je rougis, mes yeux doivent briller... Je panique. Oh non.. Pas de crise de panique maintenant. Ce serait vraiment la honte. Mon adversaire doit voir l'état dans lequel je suis car il rit franchement. J'ai envie de le frapper, mais mon esprit rationnel est en train de calculer les chances que j'ai d'en sortir indemne... et elles sont très très minces... J'entends le rire de quelqu'un d'autre qui fait écho à celui de Peter, je suis sûre que c'est Éric, et je suis encore plus pétrifiée. Puis une voix perce la brume qui m'englobe, une voix amicale, mais qui me fait l'effet d'un coup de pieds au cul.

- JOY ! Bouges-toi un peu ! Bats-toi, il se fou littéralement de ta gueule, tu vas le laisser faire ?!

Christina... Sa harangue semble avoir un effet sur mon corps qui se met en mouvement. Je reprends peu à peu pieds avec la réalité. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Éric, son sourire moqueur est accroché à son visage, il est fier de lui ? C'est vraiment pitoyable... Je serre les dents et détourne mes yeux de lui, pour les remettre sur mon adversaire qui semble impatient de pouvoir m'attaquer, je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt puis je remarque que je ne suis pas encore montée sur le ring. Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de mon premier combat les yeux plantés dans ceux de mon adversaire. Je n'y lis que de la cruauté, de la sauvagerie et une certaine envie d'en découdre. Il tient sa revanche, mais je ne flancherais plus. En position je l'entends de pieds ferme, et je lui souris, arrogante. Peter s'élance, un cri de rage sortant de sa gorge.

* * *

><p>C'était, je crois, un des pires moments que je n'ai jamais passé... Peter m'a laminé sans surprise, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le stopper dans son élan quand il allait m'achever. J'ai mis toutes mes dernières forces dans un coup de poing, il a rit en voyant ma pitoyable tentative, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, trop tard que je ne visais pas son visage. Il s'est écroulé à mes côtes en hurlant de douleur et ses deux mains sur son entre-jambe. Je ne me suis pas évanouie, mais il a fallut que Chris vienne me sortir du ring, incapable de bouger que j'étais. Elle me pose un peu à l'écart à côté de Tris qui vient de se réveiller. Elle me sourit, mais ça se transforme plutôt en une grimace et j'essaie de rire, peine perdue, mes côtes sont bien trop douloureuses. Christina fait sur moi ce que j'ai fait sur Tris et elle me confirme que je n'ai rien de casser, contrairement à Peter qui a vu sa fierté partir en éclat en même temps que ses bijoux de famille d'après elle. J'essaie de rester éveillé, mais c'est extrêmement difficile. Puis j'entends la voix de Quatre qui vient de revenir de l'infirmerie et qui en regardant la salle dans son ensemble a du nous voir dans un état pitoyable... Comment dire qu'il a l'air contrarié...<p>

- Mais tu as fais quoi Éric pendant mon absence ?

- Des combats.

- Des combats ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elles sont ? On doit commencer par les entraîner, pas par les tuer !

- Oh c'est bon, elles sont vivantes, juste un peu secoué.

Quatre ne lui répond pas mais j'entends des pas qui s'approchent de nous et je reconnais en ouvrant les yeux notre entraîneur, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il s'adresse à Chris tout en vérifiant que nous ne risquons pas de trop grosses séquelles. Il lui pose dans questions, mais je me rend compte que mes oreilles bourdonnent trop et que j'ai mal à la tête... Il a dû la cogner une fois de trop sur le sol.

- Contre qui elles se sont battues ?

- Tris contre Molly et Joy contre... Peter.

J'entends Quatre jurer, je suis presque sûre qu'il est en train d'insulter Éric et je souris malgré moi. Il est adorable même si il aime bien faire le mec froid.

- Je te les laisse, je dois continuer l'entraînement et puis, tu vas devoir te battre toi aussi. De toutes façons elles sont hors de danger. Elles sont justes complètements sonnées, on ne peut qu'attendre. Cet après-midi est libre comme le seront toutes celles où on fait des combats le matin, elles pourront se reposer.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure les filles.

Nous lui répondons par ce qui s'apparente à un grognement et nous l'entendons rire avant de sans doute fermer les yeux en même-temps, la tête lourde.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un vient me bousculer alors que je récupère lentement. Je me rend compte que je suis très mal installée et me rappelle que je suis sûr le sol, dans la salle d'entraînement et qu'il y a peu de temps, Peter m'a écrasée comme une vulgaire fourmi. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et tombe nez à nez avec les deux billes bleu nuit de Quatre qui me fixe légèrement inquiet, je lui souris pour le rassurer et essaie de me lever doucement. J'y arrive sans trop de mal ce qui m'étonne. Je dois commencer à m'habituer à prendre des coups, c'est la seule possibilité. Une fois qu'il est sûr que je suis débout et suffisamment en forme il se tourne vers Tris, toujours au sol et profondément endormie... Je le vois hésiter et mon coté chieuse professionnelle reprend immédiatement le dessus.<p>

- Tu ne devrais pas la réveiller... Tu n'as qu'à la ramener au dortoir pour qu'elle se repose ou bien à ton appartement... De toutes façons, l'après-midi est libre non ?

- Hum hum...

Je le laisse là après avoir glisser mon idée l'air de rien puis je remarque enfin que plus aucun Transfert ne se trouve dans la salle. Je suis étonnée que Chris ne nous ai pas attendue, puis je me souviens qu'elle ne s'était pas encore battu quand Tris et moi nous sommes endormis ou bien évanouit... Je ne sais pas exactement. Je passe les portes et quelqu'un me saute dessus, enfin, pas littéralement mais mon cœur va mettre quelques minutes à s'en remettre.

- Excuse moi Joy ! Mais Éric nous a forcé à tous sortir, donc je vous ai attendu ici. Tris ne vient pas ?

- T'inquiète c'est pas très grave. Tris dort encore... j'ai l'impression que Quatre a du mal à se résigner de devoir la réveiller... Je lui ai suggérer de la laisser dormir et de l'emmener autre part...

- Même dans le coma tu réussirais à les mettre ensemble le plus souvent possible... C'est impressionnant. Ton cerveau arrive à bosser sur combien de trucs en même temps ?

- Tu n'as pas idée... et je n'ai pas envie de te faire peur... Tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim. C'est bizarre on a mangé y a pas longtemps.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu ne vois pas le temps passé ? Tu t'es endormie à peine une demi heure, mais il est quand même 13H... On n'a qu'à aller manger. J'ai faim aussi de toutes façon et Al reste au chevet de Will. En plus il faut qu'on ai une petite discussion toi et moi.

- Ah... Bizarrement j'étais presque sûre que tu me dirais ça.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le réfectoire. J'apprends qu'elle a gagné son combat contre une fille qui vient de chez les Sincères mais qui est incapable de frapper quoi que ce soit. Elle a pitié d'elle visiblement mais semble soulagée de ne pas être dans notre état... tu m'étonnes. Elle continue en parlant de Peter qui a mis du temps à se remettre de mon attaque sournoise. Apparemment il était furieux d'avoir fini à terre à mes côtés... Tant mieux.

- ... Et puis, quand il a commencé à t'insulter, Éric l'a regardé avec son air « si tu dis encore un mot je t'arrache les yeux avec une petite cuillère et je remplis les plaies de sel pour que tu souffres atrocement ». C'était juste, flippant genre... horrible. Peter a changé de couleur. Mais le meilleur moment c'est quand Éric a dit que votre match avait fini ex-aequo. Peter a faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Quand il a demandé à Éric pourquoi, il lui a simplement répondu que, même si il avait dominé tout le combat, il avait quand même fini au sol à tes côtés incapable de bouger suite à une de tes attaques. Donc vous êtes ex-aequo... C'est pas génial ?!

- Si... Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'à la fin de la première partie de l'entrainement je me retrouve une fois de plus contre lui pour voir lequel de nous deux à le plus progressé.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner au maximum et tu pourras sans doute le battre.

- Sauf si il devient encore plus fort...

- Oui oui... bon parlons de quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

- Quoi ?

- Toi et notre flippant et sexy leader. Il se passe quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble puisque sinon tu me l'aurais dis, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas réussi à totalement l'éviter... Et puis, il y a une telle tension sexuelle quand vous vous regarder, brrrr, ça me donne des frissons.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi... bon d'accord, je n'ai pas réussi à l'éviter. Il m'a ramené à l'infirmerie hier soir tu le sais...

- Oui, après que la folle furieuse t'ai joliment éclater la mâchoire.

- Oui. Eh bien, j'ai peut-être légèrement dérapé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je l'ai embrassé. J'ai lancé les hostilités cette fois, et c'était tellement différent de la première fois : aucune violence, aucune volonté de domination.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Non. Parce qu'après il est parti sans rien dire et sans même me regarder. J'ai envie de lui broyer tous les os un à un. Il me fait me sentir comme une moins que rien. Littéralement.

- Il est bizarre ton mec sérieux...

- C'est pas mon mec.

- Mouais... Malgré tout ce que tu peux me dire je n'arrive pas à penser autre chose. As-tu remarqué que, même si il fait ça, il est toujours là quand tu as besoin de lui, qu'il ne laisse jamais personne mal te parler, et que la plus part du temps, il t'empêche de te faire casser la gueule ?

- Aujourd'hui il m'a envoyé à l'abattoir.

- C'est l'entraînement. L'entraînement est sacré, point barre. Soit tu gagnes soit tu perds et il n'a pas à interférer. Mais je suis sûre que si il prenait l'envie à Peter de venir t'agresser en dehors d'un ring, Éric serait le premier à venir pour lui casser la gueule.

- Si tu le dis. Arrêtons d'en parler aussi librement. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comprenne de quoi nous parlons dans ce réfectoire toujours bondé.

- T'as raison.

On entre dans l'arène, je sens mon mal de tête revenir immédiatement, plus fort. C'est fou ce que les gens sont bruyant ici quand ils mangent. On s'installe au bout d'une table où se trouve peu de personne. En fait, dessus se trouvent des gens dont je reconnais très vite les visages. Ce sont les Natifs qui avaient course à pied ce matin. Ils nous jettent un regard rapide et se remettent à manger. Chris et moi faisons de même sans vraiment chercher autre chose que la paix. Je remarque que nous amie à du mal à lever le bras et je l'interroge.

- Tu t'es quand même fait mal aujourd'hui ?

- Elle a réussi à me faire une clé de bras au début du combat, mais ça m'a mis dans une telle rage d'entendre Peter se foutre de moi que je l'ai mise K.O assez rapidement ensuite... J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur elle et pas sur un colosse comme Tris, Will ou toi.

- Ouais... Mais ça veut dire que tu risques de tomber contre l'un d'entre eux assez rapidement.

Elle balaie mon affirmation du plat de la main et plonge dans son assiette de pâte comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un mois. Je ris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher devant son attitude et c'est seulement l'effet d'une main qui se pose sur mon épaule qui stoppe mon fou rire. Je me retourne vivement, enfin, le plus vivement possible vu mon état et tombe quasiment nez-à-nez avec... Uriah. Il a un grand sourire et semble assez amuser de l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Eh bah... T'es sûre que tu arriveras à faire quelque chose ce soir ?

- Mais oui t'inquiète je serais en plaine forme.

- Il t'es arrivé quoi ?

Il s'installe à mes côtés sans se soucier des regards curieux qui se tournent vers nous, d'ailleurs je les ignore moi aussi. Ils n'ont jamais vu des gens discuter en mangeant ?

- J'ai vécu mon premier combat... Un grand moment de souffrance.

- Tu t'es battu contre qui pour être dans cet état ?

- Peter.

- Le mec qui a tout le temps l'air de préparer un mauvais coup et qui a deux sbires qui le suivent partout où il va ?

- Ouais. C'est lui.

- Mais enfin qui a fait les combats ?

- Éric.

Christina vient de répondre à ma place, j'hésitais à répondre à Uriah devant tout le monde, je ne veux surtout pas que quelqu'un aille dire à Éric que je parlais de lui dans son dos. Je pense que j'ai déjà assez de soucis avec lui sans en rajouter en plus. Pourtant Uriah ne fais qu'hocher brièvement la tête semblant réfléchir à quelque chose que lui seul sait. Il finit par sourire et se met tranquillement à manger.

- C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

- Je suis Uriah. Joy et moi allons taper l'un sur l'autre tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la première partie de l'initiation afin qu'elle soit fin prête pour le jour J.

- Joyeux programme. Et d'où t'es venu l'idée ?

- Eh bien... Mon frère m'a demandé de le faire.

- Ton frère connaît Joy ? Comment ?

- Non il ne la connaît pas vraiment.

- Alors comment ?

- Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui lui a demandé de le faire. Zeke est ami avec Quatre et Éric, vos deux entraîneurs. Je pense donc que l'un des deux lui a demandé de me faire passer le message.

- Quatre sans doute.

- C'est que je pense aussi.

Je les écoute parler mais je ne participe pas. Etonnement je ne suis pas si sûre qu'eux qu'il s'agisse de Quatre... Après tout, celui qui me sauve toujours en premier comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Chris un peu plus tôt, c'est Éric... Et puis, c'est lui qui était avec Zeke quand la folle m'a agressée... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'irais certainement pas lui poser la question. Quand j'émerge de nouveau ils parlent désormais de vendredi soir... C'est vrai qu'on sort vendredi soir. J'entends Christina inviter Uriah et ce dernier accepter avec un plaisir évident. J'ai l'impression que les Audacieux adorent faire la fête... En fait, tout le monde doit aimer faire la fête sauf les Érudits et les Altruistes... Ces deux factions se ressemblent plus qu'elles ne veulent bien l'admettre... Je soupire discrètement et mon regard se met à parcourir la salle. Je sais ce que je cherche des yeux, mais je fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Mon regard fini par tomber sur celui que je cherche. Il est dos à moi et seules ses épaules musclées et imposantes sont visibles, sa tête est penchée sur son assiette et il ne semble pas vouloir la relever. La personne en face de lui parle sans s'arrêter et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se moque d'Éric. C'est une jeune femme typiquement Audacieuse. Elle est tatouée, percée et ses cheveux, rasés sur le côté, sont méchés de vert. Un instant j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde, mais c'est si fugace que je n'en suis pas sûre. Je donne un coup de coude à Uriah qui se tourne vers moi un regard interrogateur plaqué sur son visage.

- C'est qui la fille en face d'Éric ?

- Celle qui a les cheveux vert ?

- Ouais.

- C'est Marcy. Elle boss derrière la barrière, enfin, c'est qui est officiellement noté sur son fichier. En vrai elle est membre du groupe Zéro.

- Le groupe Zéro ?

- C'est... un genre de service secret. Ils sont très peu nombreux et leur rôle c'est de chercher des informations sur les autres factions dans les autres factions.

- C'est de l'espionnage ?

- Ouais en gros. Presque personne ne veut aller travailler avec eux. Ce sont les plus dingues des Audacieux et leur espérance de vie est très courte, principalement parce qu'ils se mettent tout le temps en danger.

- C'est énorme...

Christina la regarde avec déférence... C'est clair que ça à l'air plutôt cool comme job, mais Uriah a raison, il faut être malade pour vouloir ce travail. Mon amie reprend la parole, les yeux brillants.

- Comment on fait pour travailler avec eux ? A qui faut-il demander ?

- Personne. Ce sont eux qui viennent te chercher. Et tu n'es même pas obligé d'accepter, mais peu refusent l'honneur de faire partie de ce groupe très fermé.

- Ah... Dommage.

- Bah, tu peux toujours bosser au maximum pour les rejoindre.

J'ai parlé calmement et mon regard se fixe de nouveau sur la table d'Éric à laquelle se trouvent, maintenant que je regarde un peu mieux, deux autres garçons et une autre fille, qui semblent très bien connaître la fameuse Marcy. Ils sont sûrement collègues dans le « groupe Zéro ». Je les observe attentivement quand je sens que je suis découverte. C'est un des deux garçons qui me pointe du doigt et je ne réagis pas au début. Puis Éric se retourne à son tour et ma respiration se bloque, mais je continue à fixer le groupe en buvant un verre d'eau. « Marcy » me sourit, un air moqueur planté sur son visage, elle semble dire quelque chose qui fait rire tout le monde, même Éric. J'ai l'air tranquille, mais au fond, je n'en mène pas large. C'est Christina qui me sauve en me parlant énergiquement.

- Bon ! On ne va pas camper là ! Si tu as fini de manger, j'aimerais passer chez le coiffeur ! Il paraît que la première coupe « Audacieuse » est offerte, enfin, qu'il t'aide à choisir quoi. J'ai très envie de changer. Pas toi ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est occupée à fixer la table du fond avec déférence ?

- Ta gueule Uriah... T'es pas drôle.

- Oh mais tu serais presque hargneuse Joy ?

- Tu nous accompagnes chez le coiffeur ?

- Certainement pas jeune fille ! Mais je verrai rapidement le résultat. Après tout, Je vois Joy à 17h30 en salle d'entraînement. Tu n'auras qu'à venir ?

- Oh oui...

- NON ! Tu dois aller voir comment va Will à cette heure là et tu ne vas certainement pas te défiler. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras savoir si ta nouvelle coupe lui plaît. De plus, je n'ai jamais dis qu'acceptais que le coiffeur touche à mes cheveux !

- Nia nia nia... tu vas voir si le coiffeur ne te touchera pas. Bon Uriah, nous te laissons, la beauté Audacieuse nous attend !

Chris me tire violement par le bras pour que je la suive et mon corps, commençant à s'habituer à cette vie suit le mouvement sans mal. Je ne tombe pas, ne me cogne pas et la suit rapidement avec, pour accompagnement tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la sortie du réfectoire, le rire d'Uriah qui tape la table de son poing.

* * *

><p>Je suis debout, et j'attends. Pas que je m'ennuis, mais presque. Je souffle bruyamment et mon regard se pose sur tous les détails du lieu où Christina m'a tirée de force. C'est un salon de coiffure comme je n'en n'ai jamais vu. Les coiffeurs sont purement Audacieux, tatoués, percés et leurs coupes de cheveux sont extrêmes. Le salon en lui-même est assez banal, sauf que la déco est très... « underground » comme on dit dans nos livres d'histoires. Une musique assez entrainante sort d'enceintes crachotantes accrochées au plafond. Bref, si je n'étais pas de si mauvaise humeur, j'apprécierais sûrement cet endroit. Mais Christina ne me laisse pas me morfondre et se met à m'invectiver gentiment.<p>

- Alors ? Tu comptes rester une statue de glace encore longtemps ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au réfectoire ? Tu sais, je pense qu'il les connaît, mais qu'il n'a aucun atome crochu avec eux, surtout avec Marcy.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vous parlez de Marcy du groupe Zéro ?

- Oui. Vous la connaissez ?

- Bien-sûr, tout le monde la connaît. Qu'a-t'elle fait à l'ex-Quatre-Yeux.

Christina se met à expliquer à la fille qui la coiffe qui doit être âgée d'environ quatre ans de plus que nous, que le groupe Zéro s'est visiblement moqué de moi à la cantine ce midi et que je l'ai mal pris. Je suis tellement ailleurs que je ne remarque pas l'appellation peu reluisante dont on vient de m'affubler. Autant, « puit de science » ne me dérange pas mais « quatre-yeux »... Je trouve ça insultant, surtout que le fait de porter des lunettes et un signe distinctif, au même titre que se faire tatouer chez eux. Je souffle bruyamment, ramenant l'attention sur moi. Malheureusement.

- Tu sais gamine, qui que soit l'homme en face d'elle au refectoire, tu n'as pas à t'en faire du tout à propos de Marcy.

- Ah ? Je suis ravie de le savoir, mais j'aimerais encore plus comprendre pourquoi ?

- Elle est fiancée à Kurt. Un des membres du groupe. Mais si tu veux mon avis, de toutes façons, ils ne se sont pas moqués de toi, ils ont surtout du voir que tu ressemblais encore à une Érudite.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

- Ta coupe d'enfant sage, tu n'es pas percée, pas tatouée, tu reste sobres... Tu n'es pas encore bien intégrée au mode de vie des Audacieux et c'est normal. Mais ils ont du reconnaître Marcy en toi. Elle était un Transfert Érudit il y a cinq ans, on a passé notre initiation ensemble. Elle a mis du temps à se faire aux mœurs Audacieuses,

- Quel a été le déclic ?

- L'envie de montrer de quoi elle était capable sans avoir à écraser tous les gens sur son chemin.

Je reste sans voix... Alors comme ça cette fille qui m'a immédiatement été antipathique a vécu les mêmes galères et dilemmes que moi ? Et Éric lui parle d'égal à égal... Je ne peux m'empêcher de cogiter. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de me regarder en détail, mais en croisant mon regard dans une glace du salon, je comprends où la coiffeuse veut en venir, j'ai l'air d'une enfant sage, un des mômes chéris par ses parents chez les Érudits, une Quatre-Yeux... Mes cheveux n'ont aucune coupe sophistiquée c'est ma mère qui les coupaient, ils n'ont aucune coupe d'ailleurs, leur couleur est banale, et mes yeux verts me fixent, atones. J'ai l'air éteinte, moi qui ai toujours été une pile électrique. Je me rend compte que la personne en face de moi ne correspond pas à qui je pense être intérieurement et qu'il y a deux ans, j'aurais foncé chez le tatoueur dès mon arrivée. Aujourd'hui je suis plus réfléchie, plus posée, plus formatée... Et il faut que je brise ce carcan. Mon regard se fait plus déterminé et ma position change de façon perceptible, un petit pli apparaît entre mes sourcils et du coin de l'œil j'aperçois la coiffeuse qui sourit et qui prend soudain la parole :

- Millie ! On a quelqu'un pour une coupe, je sens que tu vas avoir du boulot !

Une jeune fille, elle doit avoir à peu prêt mon âge elle, surgit assez soudainement à côté de moi alors que mon regard est toujours fixé sur mon reflet. Elle me sourit gentiment et je vois immédiatement que sa coiffure n'est pas aussi extrême que celles des autres personnes présentes. Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, elle doit sûrement bien cacher son jeu. Mais je la suis quand même jusqu'au bac et me détend instantanément sous les doigts qui massent mon crâne. Un soupire m'échappe et elle rit avant de m'adresser la parole.

- T'as l'air d'être une fille stressée toi j'me trompe ? Tu sais, il faut pas arrêter de vivre à cause de la formation, regarde moi, je l'ai réussie l'année dernière et pourtant mon physique me donnait bonne dernière.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la formation qui me stresse... Je préfèrerais.

- Ah qu'est-ce alors ?

- Eh bien... Un garçon, enfin, plutôt un homme en fait.

- Oh, toi tu es tombée sous le charme de notre beau et sexy leader qui se fait un plaisir de torturer les nouveaux n'est-ce-pas ?

- Hein... Euh... Non.

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante chérie. Suis-moi, assis toi ici sur le siège et laisse toi faire, personne n'est jamais ressorti d'ici déçu. Pour Éric tu sais, tu ne seras pas la première, ni la dernière à tomber sous son charme. Mais je tiens à te prévenir, il a tendance à totalement ignorer les Initiés, surtout les Transferts, il préfère les femmes mûres apparemment...

- Oui, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus pour plus d'une nuit !

Millie et la coiffeuse de Christina, Gemma, rient ensembles comme si l'une d'entre elles venaient de sortir la blague du siècle. Mon amie et moi restons silencieuses, elle semble être mal pour moi, pourtant cette nouvelle m'apaise. Il n'a jamais été amoureux depuis moi alors entre toutes ces femmes et ma petite personne il y a un énorme écart : j'ai déjà touché son cœur, aucune d'elles ne l'a ne serait-ce qu'entre-aperçu. Je souris à Chris et lui fait un clin d'œil. Même si elle ne comprend pas, elle me sourit à son tour puis nous nous reconcentrons sur nos reflets. Seulement après quelques secondes, Millie revient vers moi avec des rondelles vertes qu'elle me pose sur les yeux.

- Ça va faire disparaître les cernes et les yeux bouffis de cogitation de la Quatre-Yeux sympathique que tu es, et surtout, comme ça tu auras une belle surprise tout à l'heure.

- Mouais... grblm.

- Sympa comme langage.

- C'est celui qu'elle utilise quand elle est de mauvais poil mais qu'elle subit son destin.

Christina... toujours le mot pour rire. Je souris quand même légèrement, mais pas trop, faudrait pas qu'elle pense que je trouve qu'elle est hilarante, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me fasse des vannes toute la journée et je partirais sans doute en déprime. Je me détends donc, et décide d'attendre jusqu'à la fin, pour voir si tout cela en valait le coup.

* * *

><p>J'ai dû m'endormir parce que quand j'entends de nouveau le monde autour de moi, Millie est partie s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre et mon siège a été déplacé. Je retire les rondelles de concombres de mes yeux et regarde à la droite et à ma gauche. Immédiatement je remarque Chris' qui visiblement émerge elle aussi, un peu surprise. On se fixe d'un regard interrogateur mais bien vite, la voix de Gemma nous donne la réponse que nous attendions.<p>

- Les rondelles de concombres sont trempées dans un somnifère puissant. On ne s'en sert qu'en de rares occasions comme les mariages, les femmes enceintes... et les Initiés un peu trop à cran. Pour l'instant vous vous sentez vaseuses, mais dans quelques minutes vous allez voir, vous serez remontée à bloc ! Vous avez récupérés en 2h le sommeil que vous aviez perdu.

- C'est légal pour les Initiés ?

- Eh bien, personne n'est jamais venu nous dire que nous devions arrêter. On ne drogue personne, on fait dormir. Mais parlons d'un truc plus intéressant. Que pensez vous de vos nouvelles tête l'une et l'autre ?

Je me retourne vers mon amie et observe ses cheveux, ils ont été considérablement raccourcis, mais sa coupe reste féminine. La pointe de ses cheveux est rouge, vraiment très rouge. Ça lui va bien. Je lui souris et hoche la tête, mais je remarque soudain que mon amie et figée face à moi. Et je sens tout de suite que ma coupe n'a pas eu le même effet sur elle. Je me lève et me dirige vers le miroir le plus proche, je remarque que plus aucune courbature ne subsiste en moi et je souris, puis mes yeux croisent enfin un miroir. Choc. J'essaie d'analyser et de me dire que d'un point de vue rationnel, la fille en face de moi dans le miroir ne peut être que moi, mais j'ai du mal. Mon reflet semble reposé, bien qu'un peu ahurit, et mes cheveux... eh bien... Ma chevelure terne et abîmée a laissé place à une crinière domptée et brillante assez impressionnante, les ondulations naturelles ont été sculptées pour tenir un long moment mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est bien le bout de mes cheveux, enfin le bout... Les 10 derniers centimètres qui sont d'une couleur assez atypique... Rose, pas un rose agressif, plutôt un rose doux, presque pastel. Mais sur ma couleur naturelle il ressort drôlement. Je me fixe quelques minutes un peu choquée du résultat, mais pas déçue. J'ai l'impression de rencontrer une partie de moi-même qui s'était jusque là cachée derrière la position de l'enfant sage. Un sourire mutin prend place sur mes lèvres et mon reflet fait de même. Christina me rejoint et semble soulagée de ma réaction.

- Tu sembles clairement soulagée Chris ! Tu avais peur que je t'en veuille ?

- Bah... Je savais ce que j'avais demandé, mais toi tu as eu une surprise complète donc bon... Tu peux comprendre ma crainte de te voir ne pas aimer ta nouvelle tête.

- Oui, j'imagine, je ris un instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore le résultat, et puis ça fait du bien de quitter cette tête d'enfant sage que je traînais depuis mon arrivée ici !

Nous nous regardons un instant puis nous sourions l'une et l'autre. Nos coiffeuses arrivent et nous les remercions chaleureusement du résultat. Elles nous expliquent qu'avec leurs méthodes, la couleur ne passera pas et qu'avec les bons shampoings, Chris comme moi n'aurions rien à faire pour récupérer la coupe de la sortie de chez le coiffeur. Nous ne payons pas, la première coupe est apparemment toujours gratuite chez les Audacieux, je suis presque sûre que c'est au cas où le résultat ne plaît pas du tout à la personne qui vient pour la première fois. A peine sortie, Chris me regarde en souriant... Je sens qu'elle a une autre idée...

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour chez le perceur... ?

Je regarde la boutique à quelques mètres de nous, l'enseigne est lumineuse, chaleureuse... Je suis lancée alors autant y aller maintenant. Je tatouage ou verra plus tard, mais un piercing ? Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un au nombril, et puis, si jamais Éric tombe dessus, j'aimerais voir sa réaction. J'hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et suis Christina qui sautille littéralement jusqu'à l'entrée. Là encore, nous sommes directement prises en charge, s'en est presque drôle.

- Des Initiés-Transferts pour leur premier piercing ! Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Moi c'est Mike.

- Eh bien... Bonjour. Moi je voudrais un piercing à la lèvre.

- Chris t'es sûre ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre la fin de la période de corps à corps pour celui là ?

- Ton amie a raison pour le coup. Peut-être devrais-tu commencer avec une zone moins susceptible d'être touchée.

- Bien bien, Alors je vais commencé par l'oreille.

- Un piercing oreille en hauteur pour la demoiselle, Maria tu t'en occupes ?

Christina suis une femme qui me fait reculer d'un pas, elle est couverte de piercing et en dessous des piercing, il y a des tatouage... je n'arrive même pas à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait sans tout ça.

- Et toi ? On te fait quoi ?

- Nombril. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Tu n'as pas peur pour les combats toi aussi ?

- Si on me touche à cet endroit, j'aurais mérité la douleur qui en découle, c'est normalement intouchable comme emplacement si la défense est bien positionnée.

- Bon raisonnement gamine. Suis-moi. Je vais m'en occuper.

Il m'emmène derrière un rideau et sort tout son matériel. Avant de commencer, il soulève mon tee-shirt puis me montre plusieurs piercings, je choisis après un court temps de réflexion, un piercing assez simple en argent avec comme embout une boule en argent également, sur laquelle on peut voir en surimpression un œil ouvert et bleu... Audacieuse oui, mais je considère ce choix comme un moyen de rester un peu liée à mon ancienne faction à travers les coutumes de la nouvelle. Je ressors au bout de quelques minutes. C'est allé beaucoup plus vite que pour la coiffure, et cette fois c'est moi qui attends Chris, elle ressort de son box légèrement pâle et sa perceuse sourit d'un air moqueur. Apparemment mon ami a du mal avec les perceuses. Un sourire mutin prend place sur mes lèvres et je lui balance à mon tour une vanne. Chacun son tour.

- Alors Chris ? Tu vas vomir ? T'as pas l'air bien... T'es presque verte.

- Ta gueule Joy... Ta gueule. Ça fait super mal dans le cartilage.

Je ris à gorge déployée, il faut croire que mon amie n'est pas si dure à cuire que ça. J'imagine sa tête quand elle sortira de son premier tatouage. Après tout, c'est sensé être bien plus douloureux qu'un piercing... On s'en va rapidement de la boutique. Christina ayant un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. On marche rapidement le long des couloirs de notre lieu de vie, aucune de nous deux ne parle, on n'en n'a pas vraiment besoin. Puis je remarque que nous sommes arrivées devant l'infirmerie... Christina regarde la porte avec une certaine appréhension.

- T'inquiète pas, il va adorer les changements ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Devine...

- On est juste amis.

- Pour l'instant. Mais tu as bien dû te rendre compte d'un rapprochement naturel entre vous.

- ...

- Bon je te laisse ! Il va falloir que j'aille m'entraîner et la salle où je retrouve Uriah est à l'autre bout d'ici, en plus je dois passer me changer. A tout à l'heure !

- Fait attention cette fois quand même !

Je ne réponds pas à mon amie, déjà partie à fond de train vers notre dortoir pour enfiler une nouvelle tenue en moins de deux minutes. Je trouve assez rapidement ce que je cherche dans les vêtements qu'on nous a donnés. Des vêtements assez prêts du corps, offrant peu de prise mais suffisamment confortables pour permettre des mouvements ample et rapides... Bref, le genre de vêtements qui sert vraiment pour le combat.

Si mon premier jour ici m'avait appris quelque chose c'est qu'il fallait en tout moment porter des vêtement adéquates sous peine de tomber dans le vide... Littéralement. Une fois totalement prête, je sort encore en courant du dortoir et croise rapidement Peter qui pour une fois, n'a pas le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit de désagréable. Je souris. Cette journée commence à s'améliorer finalement... Je ne m'arrête pas à un seul moment... on a qu'à dire que c'est mon échauffement. J'arrive finalement devant la salle et décide d'attendre à l'entrée. J'ai un quart d'heure d'avance, autant attendre mon partenaire à l'entrée plutôt que de me planter comme une potiche au milieu d'une salle sans doute remplie aux bruits que j'entends. Je n'attends pas très longtemps puisqu'assez rapidement je sens deux bras me prendre par derrière et me soulever du sol. Je cri d'une façon parfaitement ridicule et Uriah tout en me tenant se met à rire comme un baleineau... Oui, j'ai pensé le mot « baleineau »...

- Alors Puit-de-Science. Comment c'était le coiffeur ?

Je me retourne complètement vers lui une fois qu'il m'a posée au sol afin de lui montrer le beau travail qui a été fait sur mes cheveux. Il reste sans bouger un moment, puis finit par hocher la tête, sourire et lever les deux pouces en l'air.

- T'es chaude comme la braise ma fille ! Surtout moulée dans cet ensemble sportif.

- T'es con Uri.. Mais merci quand même va.

- Bon, on va s'entraîner ? Zeke nous a réservé un tapis au fond, pour pas qu'on ne soit dérangés. Aujourd'hui on va juste répéter les mouvements et faire un petit combat à la fin de la séance. T'en penses quoi ?

- Je pense que tu es plus callé sur le sujet que moi et par conséquent je te suis en hochant la tête d'un air docte et sûre de moi.

- C'est ce que font les Érudits habituellement ?

- Ouais ! C'est une méthode de... Comment dire, feignant ?

- Je vois. Eh bien, madame la feignante, après vous !

Nous rentrons rapidement dans la salle et tout de suite, l'atmosphère chaude, emplie de sueur, de corps moites en mouvement, d'halètements de fatigue ou de douleur... J'ai chaud tout à coup. Suis-je là seule qui trouve ça excitant ? Je remarque qu'il y a peu de femme au corps à corps, la plus part sont aux stands de tirs et de lancer de couteau au fond de la salle. Celles qui se battent pourtant n'ont rien à envier aux hommes auxquels elles se mesurent. Elles sont fortes, puissantes, hargneuses. Elles en imposent. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Je regarde tous les combats en cours et un en particulier attire mon regard. Je reconnais la chevelure aux mèches vertes de Marcy... Mais surtout je reconnais son adversaire et je souffle de colère, jalousie, dépit. Uriah le voit et me tire immédiatement vers notre tapis, assez éloigné de celui qui attire mes yeux. Je vois leurs peux luisantes se toucher, se frôler... J'ai envie de faire un meurtre et je me maudis de ne pas toujours avoir un couteau sur moi. Nous arrivons finalement sur notre tapis et Uriah me tend des bandes et me montre comment les entourer autour de mes poings afin de ne pas trop me faire mal, il fait de même et soudain je suis à terre. Je me relève prestement et regarde mon ami. En position d'attaquant, il vient de me jeter au sol d'un coup de pied et il me regarde différemment de d'habitude. Il est en mode combat. J'étais déjà en colère mais je fait de me faire jeter à terre sans sommation ne m'aide pas vraiment à me calmer. Je me relève donc, les sourcils froncés, je ne prend même pas le temps de m'attacher les cheveux et me met en position de défense. Et soudain, j'entends une voix sur le côté qui me donne des ordres.

- Tu comptes battre ton adversaire en position de défense ? Non parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui on n'a jamais vu personne gagner comme ça.

Je me retourne vivement pour avoir le temps d'apercevoir Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser qu'un coup de pieds rotatif m'arrive dans le visage et je me retrouve encore une fois à terre, une douleur sourde prenant place dans mon visage, encore une fois. Je pensais qu'on était là pour m'entraîner... Pas pour m'achever.

- Aller, lèves-toi, je te laisse le temps de te remettre, Quatre-Yeux.

C'est moins la phrase d'Uriah que la façon dont il me l'assène qui me met dans une rage folle. Je me sens comme plus bas que terre. Il me fait une faveur, comme à quelqu'un de faible... Comme à une perdante. Depuis quand suis-je une perdante ? Je me relève, la rage habitant chaque parcelle de mon corps et laisse ce dernier prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Je fonce sur mon adversaire qui est resté un instant stoïque, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu, mais il a reculé d'un pas, un air hésitant sur le visage. J'avance très rapidement et après une feinte au visage, je lui assène un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui le fait expirer, puis par réflexe, j'y rajoute un coup de genou violent. Je l'entends qui hurle et commence à sourire, mais je cris sûrement victoire trop vite car, en un instant je me retrouve au sol, plaquée par mon adversaire qui me maintient les jambes fermées et les poings liés. Il sourit, méchamment, je suis piégée. Pourtant, je cogite le plus vite possible et ne vois qu'une seule solution. Je rapproche ma tête doucement de la sienne, penche légèrement sur le côté puis, quand il est suffisamment surpris lui lance le coup de boule du siècle. Il se recule en gémissant, mes poings sont libérés et je jurerais avoir entendu son nez craqué, d'ailleurs du sang coule entre ses mains. Il me regarde avec fureur et se jette de nouveau sur moi.

- Aller Uri ! Te laisse pas faire frangin !

Zeke a sans doute rejoint Quatre dans la contemplation de notre combat mais je ne fais pas l'erreur de le regarder cette fois. On se relève chacun de notre côté, Uriah a le nez en sang et je sens déjà un bleu se formé par dessus celui que j'avais déjà. On tourne doucement autour du ring, chacun attendant de voir ce que va faire l'autre. Puis Uriah se jette de nouveau sur moi, il est beaucoup plus véloce que la première fois et je comprends qu'il avait retenu son attitude. J'évite les deux, puis trois premiers coups, j'arrive à retourner un instant la situation et le touche à la lèvre suffisamment fort pour le faire saigner puis, sans que je ne le vois venir, il me lance un coup de pieds dans les côtes. Je ne cris pas, mais ma respiration coupée ne me permet pas de faire autre chose que de tomber. Je reste un instant sans bouger et Uriah et tous les gens présent autour du ring prennent cela comme le signe que le combat est terminé... Encore au sol, j'entends les gens féliciter le vainqueur du combat, mais je ne suis pas K.O et je refuse de me dire que ce combat est fini. Uriah est encore proche de moi Il ne fait plus attention à moi, je regarde rapidement les gens qui nous entoure, et croise deux yeux bleus, il a tout vu... Dans son regard je sais qu'il a compris, et un léger hochement de tête me confirme ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas K.O, le match n'est pas fini. Alors, avec les quelques forces qu'il me reste, j'attrape sa cheville rapidement tire un coup sec dessus et le fait tomber à mes côtés puis, en me soulevant rapidement, je me laisse retomber sur lui, coude en avant. Uriah hurle encore une fois et m'insulte copieusement avant de s'avouer vaincu à son tour. On reste sans bouger pendant quelques minutes puis les Audacieux présents autour du ring nous applaudissent l'un comme l'autre et je me sens soulevée du sol alors que je ris désormais à gorge déployée tout comme Uriah. IL est soulevé lui aussi et me fait un clin d'œil une fois qu'on se retrouve en l'air... Je panique légèrement ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passe et j'entends juste des cris de joies. Je me laisse porter par la ferveur générale et ferme les yeux, confiante. Puis j'arrive à la fin du chemin et me retrouve dans les bras d'un Quatre souriant. Je lui rend son sourire puis regarde Uriah descendre à son tour dans les bras de son frère.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un rituel Audacieux. Il est utilisé quelquefois quand les gens considèrent qu'un combat a respecter toutes les lois des Audacieux.

- Ah ?

- Oui. C'était un beau combat. Peu orthodoxe, mais bon, il faut s'y attendre avec quelqu'un comme toi et Uriah.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Ce que Quatre veut dire ma douce amie, c'est que mon frère se bat à l'instinct. Comme toi d'après ce que j'ai vu, enfin une fois que tu es lancée. Donc forcément, les combats entre vous sont épiques et assez drôle. Surtout la dernière partie de celui-ci... Uriah avait une tête magnifique quand il a compris que tu n'étais pas finie...

- C'est bon frangin... ça arrive à tout le monde. Je débute moi aussi.

- C'est vrai.

- Super combat en tout cas J. On recommence demain ?

- Sûr ! Et cette fois, tu ne me toucheras même pas

- On verra ça...

Il part avec son frère en me faisant un dernier signe de main, et je me retrouve seule avec Quatre qui me tend sans rien dire une poche de glace que je pose rapidement et avec soulagement sur ma joue. Aucun de nous deux ne parle pendant un moment puis je remarque qu'il semble plus fébrile qu'à l'habitude, pas que ce soit très voyant, mais ma première formation est toujours utile dans ces cas là.

- Un problème Quatre ?

- Non.

- Tris ?

- ...Je l'ai emmenée chez moi et quand elle s'est réveillée, je l'ai laissée partir.

- Tu devrais lui parler à cœur ouvert, je suis sûre qu'il ne pourrait qu'en découler quelque chose de bien.

- Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle n'a pas passée la première phase. Nous avons interdiction de nous rapprocher des Initiés...

- Soit. Mais tu peux lui faire comprendre que tu l'attends de l'autre côté du fossé.

Mon ami ne dit pas un mot et se lève après m'avoir fait un bref signe de main auquel je réponds avant de me laisser glisser contre un mur frais pour profiter d'un bref moment de répit. La rage qui m'habitait a totalement disparu et une bonne fatigue m'envahie peu à peu. Pourtant, malgré le calme revenu je sens que quelqu'un est là, tout proche. Je me crispe, m'apprêtant à bondir si jamais je dois le faire. Mais un rire que je reconnais de suite me permet de me calmer de suite. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Mais je n'ai pour autant pas envie de le voir.

- C'est impressionnant la confiance que tu as en moi.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux sous la surprise. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi prêt de moi... Son regard est interrogateur.

- De quoi tu parles ? je me relève vivement, tentant de m'éloigner de lui, il le voit.

- Eh bien, tu es crispée quand tu ignores qui est là. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu reconnais ma voix, ton corps se relâche, comme si tu avais confiance en moi.

- Même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela te regarde.

Mes yeux cours sur la salle et je me rends compte que plus personne ne s'y trouve... à part nous.

- Où sont passés tes charmants amis ? Et ta partenaire de combat ?

- Ils sont partis manger. Mais serais-ce de la colère que j'entends dans ta voix ?

- Entends-y ce que tu veux, moi je m'en vais. J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi.

Je me stoppe net dans mon avancée à ses deux derniers mots. Sa voix était différente, plus rauque... Je suis presque sûre qu'il ne parlait pas de repas... et malgré moi, une chaleur se tapie dans mon bas-ventre. Il faut que je m'en aille rapidement, sinon je suis perdue. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui en fait. Mais je l'entends qui se rapproche lentement, comme si il savait que je n'avancerais plus tant qu'il n'était pas là. Il est juste derrière moi en quelques secondes pourtant, ma respiration s'accélère imperceptiblement. Son souffle vient cogner contre mon oreille et une fine chaire de poule prend place sur mes bras. Je souffle et il doit l'entendre puisqu'il rit doucement. J'attends, tendue malgré moi, de savoir ce qu'il va faire. Puis, sans m'y attendre je sens deux bras qui m'encerclent la taille et son menton se pose sur mon épaule, nos visages sont désormais extrêmement proches et je ne pense qu'une seule chose : il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un nous voit.

- Tu as l'air tendue Joy...

- Si quelqu'un arrive et nous voit comme ça... Que crois-tu qu'il va penser ?

- Que j'ai encore réussi à mettre une charmante demoiselle dans mon lit.

- Tout le problème de cette phrase se trouve dans deux mots « encore » et « lit ». Car avec moi, tu n'auras ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Tu en meurs d'envie pourtant.

Il resserre sa prise sur moi, son nez plonge dans mon cou... Ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt et ses doigts effleurent rapidement mon tout nouveau piercing, il repasse doucement dessus, mais ne s'y attarde pas. Je l'entends malgré tout grogner contre ma jugulaire... Ce son me fait réagir et je me penche un peu plus sur lui, il me soutient presque entièrement, ses lèvres vont toucher mon cou, doucement. Je me laisse aller et un petit gémissement de contentement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment et je me frotte inconsciemment au corps collé au mien, je sens qu'il réagit à mon approche... Je suis à deux doigts de lui céder... Après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien... Puis je me souviens que je dois me battre, qu'il doit me désirer toute entière, corps et âme... Alors avec le peu de volonté qui me reste je m'écarte de lui... étonnamment, il me laisse faire. J'avance tranquillement vers la sortie, je ne le regarde pas mais je sais qu'il n'a toujours pas bougé alors avant de sortir je lance une dernière phrase qui j'espère, fera sens.

- L'envie n'est pas suffisante, il faut tellement plus en réalité...

Je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis pour le repas du soir en espérant qu'ils me changent les esprits... Je vais devoir prendre une douche froide avant de me coucher, très froide.

PDV Éric

Encore uns fois elle disparaît après une phrase mystérieuse à la noix... Je devrais passer à autre chose, franchement je pense que ça me ferait du bien, et puis c'est ce que je fais toujours d'habitude, une belle blonde aux longues jambes et aux tatouages sexy pour en remplacer une autre. Mais Joy c'est pas pareil. J'arrête de me voiler la face là dessus, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien qu'elle est différente des autres, mais j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça depuis que je suis ici et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer que cela ne fonctionne pas sur toutes les demoiselles du coin. Joy est différente. Quand j'ai sentie son tout nouveau piercing sous mes doigts... Pense à autre chose immédiatement, terrain glissant, terrain très glissant. Son combat était épique, excitant... elle était à terre, battue, vaincue, à plat de couture et pourtant, elle a ouvert les yeux quand tout le monde se laisserait sombrer dans l'inconscience et a mis son adversaire à terre également... De l'Audace à l'état pur. C'était une bonne idée de demander de l'aide à Zeke pour qu'elle apprenne plus vite à se défendre sans qu'elle sache que j'ai quelque chose à y voir. Faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Zeke et l'infirmière soit au courant de mon soucis avec cette fille, je ne serais plus en sécurité, et elle non plus. Même si je trouve que Quatre me regarde étrangement quelques fois, je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que je cache vraiment au sujet de Joy... Il doit même lui dire de m'éviter. Enfin... Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, plus personne n'est présent, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Une silhouette sort de l'ombre et me rejoint un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle serait là, à attendre d'avoir une information, comme d'habitude.

- Bien Éric... Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop... Elle semble néanmoins charmante cette demoiselle... Une ancienne de chez nous, nièce de Jeanine en plus... Tu ne te gênes pas. Je te félicite malgré tout ! C'est un très bon choix et elle semble sincèrement sous ton charme. Mais nous devons parler affaire maintenant.

- Marcy...

* * *

><p><strong>Voila la fin de ce chapitre plus long que les précédents :D. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Les changements chez Joy ? Christina ? Le combat avec Uriah ? Le Groupe Zéro ? Marcy ? Et surtout Éric ? <strong>

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

**HibouPostal**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite sans plus de blabla de préambule :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>La semaine s'est passée tranquillement : entre les entraînements au lancé, au tir et au combat. Je suis définitivement bien meilleure au tir et au lancé, mais c'est juste parce que j'ai compris comment calculer une trajectoire donc je n'en tire pas vraiment de satisfaction autre que voir ma place dans le classement maintenue au dessus de la barre des renvois... Contrairement à Tris. Je suis très inquiète pour elle. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut mais ça ne semble pas suffisant aux yeux de nos entraîneurs. Elle ne voit aucune amélioration dans ses combats, contrairement à moi, merci Uriah, qui ai appris quelques trucs. Bien sûr je passe moins de temps avec mes amis à cause de ça mais ils ont compris que c'était pour la bonne cause. J'ai aperçu Éric deux ou trois fois, mais rien de bien intéressant. Il est presque toujours suivit des Bizarres du Groupe Zéro. Je trouve ça étrange mais je n'ai fais part de ma réflexion à personne, ile penseraient tous que je suis obnubilée par Éric... Ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux au final, mais personne n'a besoin de réellement s'en rendre compte. Christina me charrie déjà suffisamment avec ça. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, le rapprochement avec Will est engagé ! Une bonne chose de faite. J'en avais marre de voir Will avec ses yeux de chiots et la bave coulant légèrement sur son menton. Je ris à cette image, mais une blessure se rappelle à moi et je m'arrête rapidement.<p>

- Joy qui y-a-t 'il de drôle dans mon infirmerie ?

- Rien rien...

Eh oui. Je suis encore à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi cette fois ! Christina s'est fait écrasée par Molly aujourd'hui, et ça a été tellement horrible qu'elle a demandé grâce... Malheureusement Éric était à côté et si au début il a eut l'air plutôt cool, quand on a vu notre amie suspendue par les bras au dessus du gouffre j'ai revu mon opinion. Dire qu'on a eu peur est bien en deçà de la réalité. Il faut être malade pour faire ce qu'a fait ce type... Je commence à me dire que j'ai mal fait de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais il suffit que je croise ses yeux et qu'il me regarde vraiment pour que je fonde... Pathétique. Bref. Pour l'instant, j'attends que Joy, l'infirmière, ai finit de s'occuper de Christina. Mon amie est totalement atone. Tris à côté de moi la regarde inquiète et Will lui tient la main. Il est vraiment très inquiet, mais surtout très en colère contre Éric... Ce que je peux comprendre. Quant à Al, on l'a perdu de vue au moment ou Edward et Tris ont remonté Christina, il est parti et a disparu. On ne l'a pas vraiment cherché, trop occupé à voir si Chris allait bien. Aucun de nous ne bouge ni ne dis rien. C'est flippant. Des fourmis montent dans mes jambes et je sens la montée d'une crise de panique... Je me lève précipitamment et tous me regardent, sauf celle qui est K.O. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement et mord ma lèvre par réflexe. Je bredouille une excuse et sort précipitamment de ce lieu oppressant.

- Une fois dehors, je respire un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Je reste comme ça quelques instants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me parle et me fasse sursauter.

- Comment elle va ?

- Merde ! Quatre, fait gaffe ! J'ai failli avoir une putain de crise cardiaque.

- Quel langage Joy...

- Désolée, dure journée.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Je viens voir comme va Christina... Je crois qu'Uriah te cherche, il est au pont, là où... vous étiez tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux dire là où Éric a faillit tuer notre amie tout à l'heure. N'ai pas peur des mots. Je sais bien qu'il a fait un truc horrible, cruel et méchant. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- C'est bien ça le pire Joy. Tu es pleinement conscience de qui tu es tombée amoureuse, et tu ne fais rien pour t'en détacher.

- Tu crois ça ? on ne s'est pas parlé depuis mardi ! On est vendredi et je fais tout pour l'éviter depuis trois jours...

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu cherches à te détacher de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Uriah est un gentil garçon et j'ai l'impression que le feeling passe bien entre vous. Parfois il faut abandonner les choses qui nous font souffrir.

Je ne réponds pas à sa dernière phrase et pars en le bousculant de l'épaule, la tête baissée. Je sais de quoi il parle, mais Uriah, malgré toutes ses qualités n'est pas Éric, et rien que pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui. Et puis c'est un bon ami mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi Quatre essaie de me mettre cette idée dans la tête. Je veux dire, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut en avoir à faire au fond ? On est ami, certes, mais de là à vouloir me trouver un mec... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon entrée dans une autre faction soulève autant de problèmes intérieurs. Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ce que j'ai envie de faire... Bref. Et si Éric était vraiment irrécupérable ? Et si tout le monde avait raison... Je suis profondément tiraillée... j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un morceau du puzzle. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué que mes pas m'ont mené dans le couloir de celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées. En fait, je serais passée dedans sans même m'en rendre compte si des voix ne m'avaient pas rappelées dans le monde des vivants. Deux voix pour être exacte. Par un pur réflexe acquérit cette semaine je me cache dans un coin sombre afin d'écouter la conversation qui a lieu... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais ma curiosité maladive ne me laisse pas le choix.

- Mais puisque je te dis que nous devons absolument lui en parler.

- De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? Ça ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à l'inquiéter, on en plus on n'a aucun preuve matérielle de ce qu'on avance.

- Mais on a entendu. On ne peut pas faire comme si on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Tu te rends comptes que si Jeanine arrive à ses fins, elle va déclencher une guerre totale ?

- Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le lui annoncer comme ça.

- Comment alors ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'y travaille.

- Tu ne lui fais pas complètement confiance avoue ? Moi en tout cas, je ne le fais pas. Il n'a aucune raison valable de nous aider.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui, ne parle que de ce que tu connais Jake.

- Dès qu'on parle d'Éric tu te cabre Marcy... Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Maintenant allons retrouver les autres, il faut qu'on soit en place avant qu'Uriah et Joy arrivent à la salle d'entraînement.

- Oui oui...

J'entends leurs pas arrivés plus prêt de moi et je me colle encore plus dans les ténèbres, cessant de respirer. J'attends d'être sûre que leurs pas sont vraiment très loin pour me détendre. Je souffle fort et secoue la tête un instant. Je viens d'assister à la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue. L'esprit encore plein de ce que je viens d'apprendre, je sors de ma cachette sans me soucier réellement d'être vue de la personne que je cherche à éviter depuis trois jours. De toutes façons, quelle est la chance pour qu'il sorte subitement de chez lui au moment où je suis dans le couloir ?

- JOY !

Pour qu'il sorte de chez lui ? Les chances sont minces, mais pour qu'on arrive en même temps... C'était infinitésimal. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Franchement... quelqu'un là-haut doit me détester. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me retourne, réticente, vers Éric, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

- J'ai l'étrange impression que tu m'évites depuis mardi soir.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et mon impression se confirme d'ailleurs parce qu'en ce moment tu fais tout pour ne pas avoir à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je chercher quelqu'un.

- Dans mon couloir ? Qui peux-tu chercher dans mon couloir à part... ?

Il a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qui m'emmerde tout particulièrement. Ouais, j'ai dis « emmerde ». La vie chez les Audacieux commence à déteindre sur moi, c'est définitif. Je soupire fortement. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, ni de lui parler et encore moins de l'écouter en fait. Je me rappelle soudain que je dois retrouver Uriah car il me cherche.

- Je passais par là car c'est plus rapide pour aller là où je vais.

- Et ou vas-tu ?

- Rejoindre Uriah au gouffre. Il m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas.

- Vous vous entraînez au gouffre maintenant ? Bientôt ce sera dans les bars de la Fosse.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Bien-sûr que tu vois très bien où je veux en venir, tu es une Érudite Joy.

- Je ne le suis plus.

- J'en doute

Ce qu'il vient de me dire me met mal à l'aise... J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me faire passer un message et j'ai peur de comprendre, si je suis encore Érudite, mais qu'il admet implicitement que je suis Audacieuse cela signifie qu'il a compris que j'étais une Divergente. Soudainement la peur d'être découverte qui m'avait quittée ces derniers jours me revient en pleine figure... Je ne suis pas en sécurité ici, c'est un fait et je dois rester sur mes gardes, encore plus avec quelqu'un comme Éric, c'est un leader Audacieux et en plus il travaille avec un groupe d'espion, il suffit qu'ils fouillent un peu pour se rendre compte que mes résultats ont été faussé. J'ai peur. Il faut absolument que je change de pente, terrain glissant, j'aime pas les terrains glissants. Une légère grimace prend place sur mon visage. Mais il faut que j'agisse, alors j'agis.

- Tu insinues que je n'ai pas ma place ici ?

- Absolument pas. Juste que tu n'as pas encore totalement compris comme fonctionnait ta nouvelle faction... Ou bien que tu évites sciemment de te conformer à celle-ci et ça s'appelle de la rébellion. Quelque chose de dangereux chez les Audacieux.

- Quel est le rapport entre mon rendez-vous avec Uriah et une hypothétique rébellion de ma personne contre toute une faction ?

- Aucun. A priori. Mais fais attention, il y a des règles strictes ici et si quelqu'un se sent offensé dans son bon droit, personne ne l'empêchera d'agir comme bon lui semble...

- Tu me menaces ?

- Pas toi directement. Mais tu as compris l'idée.

- Euh... Non. Pour le coup je n'ai pas compris.

Je me repasse toute notre petite conversation dans la tête dans l'espoir de voir la lumière tomber sur moi. C'est qu'il n'est pas facile à suivre le bougre et avec ce que j'ai entendu plus tôt...

- Attends... Tu menaces Uriah à travers moi ?!

- Non Joy. A cause de toi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu's-t 'il fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? En quoi seraient-on des « rebelles » plutôt que des soldats ?

- Tout est dans votre comportement, l'un comme l'autre, vous êtes anticonformistes, vous ne vous battez pas comme les autres et je ne suis pas loin de penser que vous ne fonctionnez tout simplement pas comme les autres. Il y a déjà des gens ici qui s'en sont rendu compte.

Je repense à la conversation que j'ai perçu tout à l'heure et je hoche la tête machinalement, montrant que ça je le sais déjà. Mais malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Éric menacerait personnellement mon ami... Puis la solution me vint.

- Même si tu penses sûrement tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ce qui est carrément flippant, parce que tu nous accuse clairement d'être anormaux et des dangers pour la faction, la première raison pour laquelle tu voudrais frapper Uriah ne serait-elle pas la plus vieille de toute ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Eh ! C'est ma phrase ! Et elle confirme mon idée... Tu es jaloux d'Uri !

- Tu lui donnes déjà un surnom ? Comme c'est mignon.

- Tu n'as pas dit non à mon affirmation. C'est toi qui est mignon à réagir comme ça...

Je m'approche de lui, mon regard se fait prédateur et mes mouvements calculés, on a laissé les conversations sérieuses de côté pour de nouveau entrer dans cette bulle de dangereuse séduction. Le pire c'est que j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter et dès que je le croise, sans qu'il n'ai rien à faire, je tombe dans ses bras... Enfin disons plutôt que je le fais se prendre dans mes filets... C'est une chasse, une véritable chasse. Nos corps à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre je le vois et le sens se tendre. Je visse mes yeux dans les siens, je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il me fixait depuis tout à l'heure, bien trop occupée à regarder partout ailleurs. Je lis une franche inquiétude pour moi dans son regard, sûrement pour le coup de la rébellion, mais elle est cachée par la sauvagerie naturelle d'Éric et bientôt, cette sauvagerie est rejointe par une touche de désir... Ses orbes bleus de givre se réchauffent et fondent au contact des miens... Puis encore une fois on dérape. Rapidement je me retrouve, comme d'habitude, collée d'une façon peu orthodoxe à mon leader et ex-meilleur ami.

Sans que je ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passe Éric nous a fait bouger jusqu'à la porte de son appartement qu'il ouvre je ne sais trop comment, trop occupée à goûter ses lèvres qui m'avaient beaucoup trop manquées pour que ce soit quelque chose de normal. Une fois la porte refermée, je me retrouve plaquée contre celle-ci et je sens les mains d'Éric qui commencent à lâcher mon visage pour descendre rapidement à ma taille et remonter subrepticement sous mon tee-shirt. Le contact de celles-ci à même ma peau me fait frissonner et quand l'une d'entre elles vient chatouiller le galon de mon pantalon d'entrainement tout naturellement, je gémis, malgré moi et colle intuitivement mon bassin à celui de mon partenaire. J'entends Éric grogner et ses lèvres lâchent les miennes pour se retrouver instantanément dans mon cou. Il retrouve le point sensible qu'il avait déjà titillé les autres fois où nous avions dérapé et je lui laisse toute la place possible pour y faire ce qu'il y veut. Mon souffle est fort et celui d'Éric aussi. Toujours contre la porte, mes mains se mettent en mouvement elles aussi. Avec un naturel assez désarmant elles vont trouver leur place sous le tee-shirt de mon leader et découvrent son dos musclés... Dire que quand je l'ai connu, personne n'aurait pu penser cela... Je passe et repasse doucement sur sa peau, étrangement douce, jusqu'à ce que, innocemment, je m'agrippe au bas de son tee-shirt en tirant dessus. Éric doit sentir mon mouvement puisqu'il s'arrête un instant et me laisse lui retirer ce qui me gênait grandement. Une fois que je l'ai fait, il repart à la découverte de mon corps, étonnement, je suis presque sûre qu'il se retient légèrement. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une brute et jusqu'ici à part me plaquer contre la porte, il n'y a rien eu qui soit fait violement... J'arrête de nouveau de réfléchir quand ses lèvres rejoignent de nouveau les miennes et ferme les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Doucement, mon amant (?) Me décolle de la porte et me soulève jusqu'à son lit. Je me retrouve allongée sous lui, dire que j'en ai rêvé serait un euphémisme. Sa langue revient chatouiller ma lèvre, que je lui offre et sans que je ne m'en rende compte mon tee-shirt a disparut. Instantanément, mes lèvres de mon vis à vis lâchent les miennes avant de descendre dans mon entre-deux-seins, laissant une trainée douce-humide dans son sillage. Je suis bien et les gémissements qui sortent à intervalles réguliers de ma gorge le prouvent à Éric puis tout à coup, je me crispe. Je viens de sentir à quel point ce dernier est excité, son entre-jambe ayant frotté ma cuisse. Il n'y a que ça qui l'intéresse au fond, et je le sais très bien... Une fois qu'il aura eut ce qu'il voulait, il m'abandonnera comme il l'a fait avec cette fille là... Shay.

Mon retour à la réalité est brutal. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde la scène que j'ai sous les yeux avec un regard totalement extérieur : un jeune homme et une jeune femme, complètement consentante, dans une chambre fermée... Que peut-il arriver ? Eh bien, sans aucun doute ce qui risque d'arriver d'ici quelques minutes si je n'arrête rien. Mais je n'ai rien à arrêter. Éric s'est stoppé de lui-même quand il s'est rendu compte que je n'étais plus avec lui et me regarde... tout simplement. Je suis sûre que dans mes yeux il peut lire absolument tout ce que je ressens, ou au moins voir l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a quelques secondes... Le silence se fait j'évite son regard, ses questions et ma peur. Car c'est de la peur, une peur viscérale de m'ouvrir de nouveau totalement à cet homme qui m'est devenu presque étranger.. Il a laissé un espace suffisant entre nous, suffisamment suffisant pour que je puisse partir si j'en ai envie et je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais... Je prend mon tee-shirt qui trainait dans un coin sans le regarder, passe rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux dans un geste nerveux et parle doucement.

- Je suis désolée... t'avais raison. Je t'évite. Je t'évite pour éviter ce genre de débordements. Pour NOUS éviter ce genre de débordements. Je ne suis pas prête à ça et tu n'es pas prêt à m'offrir ce que je veux et le vrai problème est là.. Peut-être que je pense différemment de tout le monde ici mais j'en doute... J'ai des sentiments et ils sont bien trop précieux pour que je joue avec eux comme ça.

- ...

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises quelque chose avant que je m'en aille... Que tu cris, au moins quand tu cris je sais que tu es en colère. Là tu es silencieux et... c'est encore plus flippant en fait.

- ...

- Bien. J'y vais... et je suis encore désolée pour le dérapage. Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es désolée ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

Je n'attends aucune réponse à ma déclaration aussi je me dépêche de sortir de cet appartement pour éviter de craquer devant lui. C'est incroyable... Je veux dire, si j'avais su qu'aujourd'hui je sortirais de mon lit pour finir par avouer à voix haute mes sentiments à Éric... Je crois que je serais restée couchée. Définitivement. Je marche dans le couloir sans regarder où je vais, perdue complètement dans mes pensées. Est-ce-que ça vient vraiment de se passer ? Est-ce-que j'ai osé faire ça ? Avouer à Éric que je l'aime ? Enfin, je veux dire... Il devait déjà le savoir et je n'en n'aurais rien eu à faire qu'il le sache il y a une semaine mais maintenant, alors que je sais qu'il aime bien partager son lit avec des tas de jolies Audacieuses et qu'en plus il est suffisamment cruel pour prendre une de mes amies à une rambarde... Je frissonne. Je suis dans un brouillard complet depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette faction... Les seuls moments où mon esprit est clair c'est quand je suis avec mes amis, mais en ce moment c'est une mauvaise solution, où quand je me bats avec Uriah...

- Joy ? Tu fais quoi ? ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout dans la base ! Je te rappelle qu'on s'entraîne plus tôt pour avoir le temps toi comme moi de nous préparer pour la soirée de ce soir ! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié que Chris' veut te transformer en poupée ?

- Uriah ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état...

- A cause d'Éric ? ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! je suis passé à l'infirmerie avant d'enfin te trouver et elle m'a fait jurer de te lâcher à l'heure pour pouvoir te torturer.

- C'est pas vrai... même à moitié morte de trouille elle pense toujours aux supplices qu'elle veut faire subir... Je suis sûre qu'elle se venge pour le jour du piercing.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De rien... Bon, on va le faire cet entraînement histoire qu'aucun de nous ne se fasse tuer par Christina ce soir !

- Allons-y !

Il doit avoir un superpouvoir pour savoir quand je vais mal et où je suis car il a le don pour arriver toujours au bon moment. Je souris et le suis. Quand je suis avec lui j'oublie la plus part de mes problèmes, tout est simple, il ne me prend pas la tête, je ne me demande pas quand est-ce qu'il va me sauter dessus où m'engueuler, ou même me trahir... Uriah est le remède aux problèmes que me cause Éric. Il se tourne vers moi, me trouvant sans doute extrêmement silencieuse et je lui offre un petit sourire. Il secoue la tête doucement, comprenant que c'est encore de la faute de notre leader et, sans dire un mot me prend par l'épaule et me colle à lui le temps du chemin.

- Si un jour tu veux en parler réellement à quelqu'un, je suis là tu sais. Un jour tu vas avoir besoin de parler de tout ce que tu ressens... Et je serais là. Tu as compris ?

- Oui Uri... Je sais. Mais laisse moi le temps.

- Bien entendu.

Il embrasse le haut de ma tête tout en marchant et je suis contente d'être là. Je suis bien avec mon ami.

L'échauffement est devenu quasi-optionnel pour Uri quand on arrive. Il fait parti de ces gens qui en faisant du sport prennent très rapidement du muscle... Ces bras sont plus imposants qu'au début de la semaine et je sens dans ses coups qu'il devient plus fort. Je ne suis pas en reste bien-sûr, mais j'étais tellement faible au départ que je ne considère pas mon évolution comme réelle. Je sautille quelques instants sur place histoire de bien reprendre mes appuis, Uri se prépare à sa façon et tout ce que je vois de lui en ce moment c'est son dos... vachement bien dessiné maintenant que j'y fais plus attention. Ce que Quatre m'a dit plus tôt me revient en tête et je rougis malgré moi. Quand mon ami se retourne vers moi il me trouve figée en train de le fixer en rougissant. Il me sourit, l'air de rien mais je vois sur sa peau mate apparaître de légères rougeurs...

- Bon, on s'y met ?

- Hein ? Oh, ouais !

- Bien. En position alors. Tu vas souffrir aujourd'hui.

- Parle pour toi Uri.

Le combat s'engage et comme d'habitude, notre petit public vient l'admirer. C'est devenu une sorte de rituel pour tout les gens de la salle de venir assister à un de nos combats pendant leur entraînement, apparemment nous sommes un bon divertissement. L'air de rien je remarque que Marcy et son acolyte sont là aussi et encore une fois leur conversation me revient en tête, _ils sont ici pour nous_. Je suis tellement prise dans mon observation que je ne vois pas Uriah arriver, mais après une semaine, je suis préparée à ce genre d'attaque et je l'évite assez facilement avant d'accorder toute mon attention à mon adversaire qui me sourit malicieusement. Je ne regarde plus rien d'autre que lui et la danse commence. Nous enchaînons chacun notre tour nos mouvement, nous ne nous attaquons pas vraiment, jouant au chat et à la souris, décidant de qui serait la sourie ce soir...

- Vous allez attaquez vraiment tous les deux ?

- Ouais ! Vous vous réconcilierez dans la douche les tourtereaux !

Uriah trébuche. Il est déconcentré par la dernière phrase qui nous a été jetée et il cherche qui l'a prononcée durant une seconde... la seconde de trop, il est devenue la proie. Je lui saute à la gorge de la façon la plus véloce possible. Nous tombons à terre et il est surpris. Je souris victorieusement faisant fis des gens qui nous entour bruyamment.

- Perdu...

Je lui murmure sans l'approcher. Si il est surpris encore un instant, c'est vite passé et il réussit, je ne sais comment, à retourner la situation et à prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me retrouve en dessous de lui et le regarde courroucée. On ne se bat plus. On s'amuse à savoir qui aura le dessus.

- C'est toi qui perds toujours...

Son sourire est devenu mutin et ses mains maintiennent les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Cette position me fait soudain penser à une toute autre chose qu'à un combat et il doit le comprendre lui aussi parce que l'atmosphère se modifie légèrement. Nos corps s'habituent à la position et se détendent rapidement, chose impossible normalement pendant un combat... Nous baissons nos gardes...

- Vous combattez encore les jeunes ?

- Laisse, tu vois bien qu'ils sont en pleine parade amoureuse.

Les conversations autour de nous fonctionnent comme des électrochocs. On s'écarte l'un de l'autre et le combat repart de plus belle. Cela dure un temps infini à mon sens mais nous allons nous épuiser l'un comme l'autre avant de tomber car je me rend compte qu'aucun d'entre nous ne cherche à vraiment toucher l'autre. On ne se bat plus et ça m'énerve alors, dans un sursaut je pousse un cri de rage qui surprend sans doute le peu de gens qui étaient resté à regarder le combat. Je fonce sur mon ami, sans même le regarder dans les yeux et enchaîne les coups de poings et de pieds qui le font se coucher littéralement sur le sol. Je m'arrête assez vite, quand un coup de sifflet retenti. Celui de Zeke quand il sonne la fin d'un de nos combats. Uri prend quelques secondes assis au sol pour se remettre de sa première vraie défaite face à moi. Toujours debout je regarde les alentours et remarque enfin ce que je cherchais. Marcy et son fiancé non loin qui nous observe l'air de rien. Je peux presque voir cette dernière prendre des notes mentales sur le combat auquel elle vient d'assister. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche exactement, où qui elle cherche, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne l'aime définitivement pas et elle n'aura ni moi ni mon ami, si c'est pour cela qu'elle est ici à chacun de nos entraînements. Si je doutais de cette idée avant, la conversation que j'ai repérée plus tôt m'oblige à me poser des questions.

- C'était quoi ce combat vous deux ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne me compreniez pas. Avant que Joy se décide enfin à t'achever on aurait cru assister à une parade amoureuse... Franchement, si vous n'êtes plus capable de vous battre l'un contre l'autre dites-le et Quatre et moi prendrons le relais pour vous entraîner.

On se fixe un moment avec Uriah, Zeke a mit le doigt sur quelqu'un chose. Nous avons un problème que nous allons devoir régler rapidement, mais aucun de nous n'en n'a l'envie c'est au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord.

- Écoute Zeke, si Joy est moi avons un problème à régler on va le faire. Ne t'en fais pas. Lundi tu nous verras en pleine forme et prêt à nous frapper l'un l'autre. Nous avions sans doute la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui.

Mon ami se relève et me prend la main assez naturellement pour que je n'en sois pas choquée. Nous sommes tous les deux assez tactiles et on s'en est rendu compte de toutes façons alors autant ne pas se le cacher. On sort rapidement de la salle sans un regard pour les gens autour mais j'ai le temps de capter un échange encore entre Marcy et quelqu'un que je ne repère pas. On marche quelques instants sans parler mais, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Uriah de rester silencieux et il lui faut peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'était quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Un mauvais entraînement. Pas suffisamment brutal.

- Parce que trop sensuel.

Je me stoppe et le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le culot de parler directement du problème... mais il est audacieux alors ça ne devrait pas forcément me choquer au final.

- Explicite ta pensée.

- Écoute... Je ne dis pas qu'on ressent plus que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, mais il faut reconnaître qu'une attirance physique existe et c'est normal.

- Pardon ?

- Écoute, on est des adolescents et nos hormones sont en folies... Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, même si je t'aime, comme une amie. Mais je ne vais dire non plus que tu ne m'attire pas du tout alors que c'est faux et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi et que quand tu l'auras admis on pourra de nouveau s'entraîner comme avant.

- Tu es en train de me demander si je suis physiquement attirée par toi ? Tu te fou de moi Uriah ?

- Non. Je sais bien que tu es corps et âme à Éric et je le respecte bien que comme toute personne normale je trouve cela étrange et flippant. Tout ce que je te dis c'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureuse de lui que tu ne peux pas me trouver attirant.

- Tu ne réfléchis pas comme un Audacieux.

- C'est un autre débat, une autre discussion que nous auront sans doute un jour mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Soit.

- Alors ?

- Je suis attirée par toi... un tout petit peu.

Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis attirée physiquement, et purement physiquement par toi ! voilà !

- Enfin.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive je me retrouve contre Uriah, ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est tellement à la fois choquant et naturel que j'ai presque envie de rire quand mon ami se recule quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Parce qu'on en avait tous les deux besoin et puis, j'ai eu une idée à force d'entendre les gens nous appeler « les tourtereaux ». Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer mais bon, je ne risque rien en te la proposant.

- Accouche.

- Tu vois que tu redeviens hargneuse ! Bref, Éric déteste qu'on marche sur ses plats de bande je pourrais faire semblant de marcher sur les siens... Enfin, faire semblant d'être plus proche de toi que ne l'autorise la bienséance même chez nous !

- Tu ferais ça uniquement pour moi ? J'ai du mal à le croire... En plus, il ne marchera pas... Je lui ai dis tout à l'heure que je l'aimais...

- Crois le où non, non je ne fais pas ça que pour toi. Disons que ce serait un échange de bons procédés. Et puis, pour tes sentiments, comme je te l'ai dis, ils ne t'empêche pas de désirer quelqu'un d'autre et même si toi tu ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Éric si. Il croira à ce qu'il verra tu peux en être sûre !

- Pour qui le fais-tu alors ?!

- Plus tard.

Je remarque qu'on arrive dans la fosse, beaucoup de monde s'y trouve toujours mais aujourd'hui il y en a encore plus. Je ne me pose pas longtemps la question quand je vois tout ce petit monde s'activer pour mettre en place ce qui ressemble à une soirée. Ici on se met tôt au travail apparemment. Surement pour que tout le monde ai le temps d'aller enfiler des vêtements convenables pour pouvoir draguer. Bah oui, il nous aura fallu moins d'une semaine à Tris et moi pour comprendre que les Audacieux n'avaient pas la même vision que nos factions d'origines vis à vis du sexe. Qu'on se comprenne bien, je le savais déjà, mais le savoir théoriquement, et le vivre réellement c'est différent. Éric est un cas à part et mes amis l'ont bien compris. Uriah c'est encore différent, à force de se taper dessus on se connaît physiquement par cœur et puis, ça créé des liens mine de rien !

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? pourquoi tu nous as amenés dans la fosse ?

- Bah pour aller à l'infirmerie. Christina nous demande de passer la chercher une fois qu'on a fini l'entraînement.

- Bien-sûr... Elle veut toujours me transformer en poupée pour la soirée de tout à l'heure.

- Et alors ?

- Ben... je n'aime pas trop le maquillage et tout. Je préfère restée naturelle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu es toujours parfaite pour moi.

Je le regarde un instant choquée, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il parle comme ça soudainement, quand je regarde autour de nous et aperçois des gens... enfin, j'aperçois surtout Éric au milieu d'un groupe d'Audacieux, duquel Zeke fait partie d'ailleurs. Uriah met son bras autour de mes épaules et approche son visage de mon cou afin de me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Vois-tu très chère amie, je tiens à ma vie alors je préfère lui annoncer pour nous deux devant tout un tas de personne.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il en ai quelque chose à faire...

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais on vit avec lui depuis ces deux dernière années...

- Ah ?

- Oui. Crois moi, il est en rogne.

- Bon, allons retrouver Christina avant qu'elle nous trucide savamment.

- Tu as raison, et puis j'ai hâte de voir quelle robe elle t'a choisit.

Nous partons de la fosse tranquillement et nos pas égaux se retiennent de sautiller je garde la tête baissée mais Uriah regarde fièrement autour de lui. Une fois qu'on se retrouve dans un couloir un peu plus sombre on s'arrête un instant parce que mon ami ne peux plus tenir debout sans l'aide d'un mur tellement il rit. Je le laisse se calmer en souriant parce qu'il faut avouer qu'il m'offre un beau spectacle. Au bout de quelques instants il finit par se reprendre et nous pouvons continuer notre route vers l'infirmerie. On a de nouveau mit une distance normale entre nous et on parle de tout et de rien. Mais quand même plus particulièrement du classement et des problèmes que rencontre Tris.

- Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'elle peut encore récupérer la place suffisante.

- Ah ? Comment ?

- Le plus gros de la note durant la première partie de l'initiation vient du Capture The Flag.

- C'est quoi exactement ?

- Eh bien, une mise en situation réelle d'après ce que m'a dit Zeke. C'est super marrant apparemment. Éric et Quatre font leurs équipes et elles se rencontrent sur le terrain pour s'affronter. Il paraît qu'ils le prennent très au sérieux !

- Je n'en n'attends pas moins d'eux... enfin, Quatre m'étonne, mais je connais l'esprit de compétition d'Éric depuis qu'on est en âge de bouger... c'est dingue, il a toujours eu besoin d'être le meilleur, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi.

- Parfois c'est parce qu'on ne se sent pas à la hauteur des gens qu'on aime qu'on veut être le meilleur.

- Tu vas finir par me dire qu'elle personne je dois t'aider à interpeller alors ?

- Non. Tu la verras bien assez tôt.

Nous ne parlons plus jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'infirmerie. Christina et Tris sont là toutes les deux et les garçons ont disparu... Bandes de lâches, je suis sûre qu'ils ne voulaient pas subir la folie de notre amie concernant leurs vêtements pour la sortie de ce soir. Et ils veulent devenir Audacieux. Je souffle d'une façon absolument pas discrète ce qui nous fait repérer par mes deux amies. Tris me regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui demande qu'on l'achève. Chris doit être en forme.

- Ah ! Te voilà toi ! Enfin on va pouvoir y aller et commencer à nous préparer pour notre première soirée audacieuse ! Comme tes cheveux sont déjà prêts je vais commencer par Tris ! Mais pendant ce temps là tu vas aller à la douche et me laver tout ça. Uriah ? elle te retrouve tout à l'heure à l'entrée du bar comme convenu maintenant, dégage. On doit aller se préparer.

Euh... Ok. Christina est en pleine forme et ça me fait peur... Mais, au fait... Comment sait-elle pour Uriah et moi ?! Je me retourne vers mon ami mais il est déjà parti, sûrement en courant, mais je l'entends quand même rire au bout du couloir donc il n'est pas encore très loin. Je pourrais lui courir après mais finalement, Christina m'en empêche complètement rien que par son regard et c'est les épaules basses et les yeux craintifs que Tris et moi la suivons jusqu'à notre dortoir pour une heure ou deux de tortures...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ? Posez vos questions, faites vos paris... Que va-t'il se passer à cette soirée ? Uriah est-il vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de Joy ? Christina et Will vont-ils enfin se mettre ensemble ? Éric sait-il pour la divergence de Joy ? Et surtout quel est le problème du Groupe Zéro avec nos deux amis ? <strong>

**À bientôt pour la suite !**

**HibouPostal**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je poste tard, mais je poste quand même ce chapitre de la soirée, c'est la première alors je suis restée soft... Enfin, vous comprendrez à la fin ce que je dire ;-). **

**je remercie encore une fois les reviewers, les followers et les "favouriteurs" (le dernier est une abomination de la langue française mais il est tard... xD)**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Ok... Je n'aurais définitivement pas dû laisser Christina s'occuper de mon habillement. Pendant près d'une heure elle s'est escrimer à vouloir me faire porter un pantalon que je n'aurais jamais accepter de mettre, même sous la torture auparavant. Mais elle a utilisée l'argument choc : Éric. Après cela je me suis laissée faire et elle m'a transformée en poupée. Tris n'était pas en reste bien sûr, mais il faut croire que faire tomber Quatre sous son charme ne demandera pas autant de travail que mon cas. Je le savais déjà, mais cela n'empêche absolument pas le picotement de la vexation de prendre place dans mes mains... Je ne pourrais pas avoir Éric si je reste moi-même, tout le monde s'est mis d'accord : Uriah joue le rôle de mon copain, Christina me transforme en... bref. J'aime mes amis et je leur suis reconnaissante de leur aide mais je trouve étrange qu'on m'aide de cette façon à récupérer un homme qui m'a connue quand j'avais quatre ans.<p>

- Arrête de marmonner dans ta barbe. Je sais exactement ce que tu penses et tu dois comprendre que nous faisons ça pour t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu le comprennes ou non.

Christina est dos à moi, elle coiffe les longs cheveux de tris en une tresse compliquée et aux vues des grimaces que fait mon amie, c'est loin d'être quelque chose d'agréable, mais je m'en serais doutée sans ça... Je soupire et regarde mon reflet encore une fois. La fille qui me fait face est canon. C'est clair, un pantalon en similicuir, des bottines à bout rond effet écailles, vert de gris, avec en haut un simple débardeur en lin blanc rentré dans le pantalon et une veste en cuir magnifiquement cintrée. Les cheveux sont lâchés, éparses et sur les vêtements foncés le rose ressort fortement, ajouté à tout cela, un maquillage charbonneux au niveau des yeux souligne les deux billes vertes d'eau qu'ont toujours été mes yeux. Ma bouche n'a pas trop subit d transformation, juste un peu plus rose et brillante que d'habitude grâce à la trousse de mon amie. Je m'observe encore quelques instants les sourcils froncés mais bien vite Chris me sort de mes pensées.

- Alors, que penses tu de notre petite Tris comme ça ?

- Elle est superbe ! Et puis, on la reconnaît encore, elle.

- On en a déjà discuté et tu as toi-même admis que tu devais le choquer pour qu'il s'intéresse complètement à toi.

- Je ne pensais pas que je serais obligée de me transformer complètement pour cela.

- Seule ton apparence est transformée. Tu dois jouer avec les mêmes atouts que les autres filles pour le séduire.

- Mais je ne veux pas être les autres filles.

- Roooh... Tu m'énerves là. Ce soir tu es la cavalière d'Uriah. Alors fais-le au moins pour lui ! Vous serez assortis.

- Il va porter une veste en cuir ?

- Et le pantalon également.

- Woh. Ça risque d'être intéressant, et pas seulement pour moi !

- Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que vous y alliez ensemble ?

- Il t'a dit qui était la fille qu'il visait ?

- Non... Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit au moins à toi.

- Vous vous êtes dit à un moment que la fille qu'il voulait c'était peut-être Joy ?

Chris et moi posons nos yeux sur Tris. Elle est en train d'attacher sa dernière boots et quand elle a fini ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je vois qu'elle ne blague pas. Ça m'inquiète légèrement je dois l'avouer car elle a dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

- Mais non Tris ! il nous a dit qu'il voulait lui aussi qu'une fille s'intéresse enfin a lui. N'est-ce-pas Joy ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient vraiment attirés l'un par l'autre.

- En fait...

- Joy ?

- Pendant qu'on s'entraîne il y a... je ne sais pas, comme des frissons.

- Ça arrive toujours quelque fois dans ce genre de situations.

- On s'est embrassé aussi.

Un silence accueille ma révélation. Tris sourit d'un air entendu pour elle-même mais Christina, elle ouvre les yeux en grand et me fixe, choquée. Un silence de plomb se fait dans le dortoir. Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le dire à mes amies, enfin, pas à Christina tout du moins.

- Bon, eh bien. Au moins, que tu y ailles pour Éric ou pour Uriah, tu seras bien sapée.

- T'es sérieuse Christina ?

- Je ne te jugerais pas là-dessus. Tu aimes Éric, c'est certain, mais si Uriah t'apprécie également il est normal que tu doutes.

- Je ne doute pas.

- Mais tu as embrassé Uriah.

- Oui. Et je n'ai rien ressenti, enfin... Pas comme je le ressens avec Éric. Tu comprends ?

- Assez... Mais bon, saches que si il s'avère que tu es la fille que veut avoir Uriah et que tu décides de le choisir, nous continuerons à te soutenir.

- Merci... Même si je ne comprends pas trop.

- Un jour tu comprendras.

Tris hoche la tête et je finis par sourire à mes amies, même si je sais déjà que jamais je ne pourrais choisir Uriah... Je sais que c'est Éric, depuis toujours c'est lui. Peu importe ce qu'il est devenu ou que lui ne m'ai pas attendu. Je l'aime de façon assez inconditionnelle au final... c'est effrayant pour la plus part des gens, mais je suis surtout en paix avec moi-même car dans la position où je me trouve il n'y a que deux solutions : Éric ou rien. Au moins, je ne risque pas de me prendre la tête avec d'autres hommes, je pourrais toujours être attirée physiquement, comme c'est le cas avec Uriah, mais il n'y aura jamais les sentiments qui vont avec. Point.

- Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend les filles ? Il faut qu'on aille leur montrer de quoi des transferts sont capables !

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, encore une fois perdue dans tes pensées...

- Je sais je sais... ça fait partie de moi.

- Comme le silence fait partie de Tris !

- Et la non-réflexion de Chris...

- Eh ! Je te retiens Pète-Sec !

Tris tire la langue à notre amie et après s'être levée nous prend chacune un bras. On se met en marche toutes ensemble vers l'entrée, souriantes, car après tout, le plus beau maquillage d'une jeune fille reste son sourire, et ça, je ne l'ai pas appris chez les Érudit ! On traverse les couloirs en riant et parlant fort, clairement nous respirons la joie ce qui est plutôt rare venant de transferts après une première semaine de ce que j'ai compris mais bon, nous ne faisons pas attention aux regards qui se posent sur notre petit groupe en fait, nous ne faisons de nouveau attention à ce qu'il y a autour de nous que quand nous arrivons aux abords du bar auquel nous avons rendez-vous dans la fosse. Il y a beaucoup de monde et tout ce qui était en préparation cet après-midi est maintenant en place et c'est super cool... Des néons sont installés un peu partout où c'était possible et même si ils ne sont pas encore allumés ça risque d'être cool quand les lumières normales seront éteintes. On se stoppe un instant pour pouvoir embrassé l'étendue devant nous et personne ne parle. En me tournant vers mes amies je vois Tris qui cherche quelqu'un des yeux, Quatre sans aucun doute. Quant à Christina, elle est figée et fixe un point droit devant elle en souriant et de légères rougeurs naissent sur ses joues, je tourne mon regard vers la foule et aperçoit ce qui met mon amie dans tous ces états : Will, il nous fixe en souriant. Avec lui on peut voir Al qui est mal à l'aise, comme d'habitude. Je prends le bras de chacune de mes amies et nous dirige sans plus attendre vers nos amis.

- Eh ! ça va les garçons ? vous êtes magnifiques sans vos uniformes ! Quand avez-vous eu le temps d'aller vous acheter des vêtements normaux ?

- Joy, toujours des questions... Nous sommes aller acheter tout ça cette après-midi ! Uriah nous a aidé à choisir.

- Je me disais aussi, Will ne pouvait pas choisir tout seul des vêtements aussi serrés.

- Merci Christina. Je suis content de savoir que je te plais habillé comme ça.

Will vient de la prendre par la taille d'autorité et se dirige vers l'intérieur du bar. Nous les suivons en riant, et Tris me donne un coup de coude pour un échange de regard entendus : Christina vient de se faire moucher et la soirée promet d'être intéressante pour eux. On ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à rentrer et à trouver une table qui était visiblement déjà réservée au fond. Une fois tous installés on souffle un bon coup, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde et on a du mal à respirer quand on se déplace, et quand on est comme moi, enfermée dans un pantalon en cuir, eh bien on meurt de chaud !

Une serveuse arrive à notre table pour prendre nos commande. Elle semble trop joyeuse pour que ce soit naturel, elle sourit tellement qu'on dirait qu'elle cherche à battre un record, et puis ses vêtements pourraient tout aussi bien être inexistants... je ne l'aime pas. Bon ok, je suis sans doute jalouse du fait que tous les mecs se retournent sur son passage et surtout, la laisse passer alors que nous, on a dû se battre pour atteindre notre table. Tris la regarde aussi bizarrement et Christina... semble totalement absorbé par Will, pour qui la réciproque s'applique. . Yeurk, ils me donneraient presque envie de vomir tellement ils sentent la guimauve, sérieusement... Bon ok, je suis sûrement un peu jalouse d'être seule aussi. La fille à moitié nue revient avec des verres que je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé et quand elle croise mon regard interrogateur elle me répond en souriant :

- Les premiers verres sont toujours offerts aux petits nouveaux dans les soirées ! C'est le cocktail spécial qu'on appelle « Rookie ». Normalement il n'est pas trop fort, t'inquiète pas gamine !

- Euh... Merci ?

Elle est déjà repartie et nous prenons nos verres sans plus nous poser de questions afin de commencer notre soirée de bonnes conditions. Au moment nous allons trinquer, nous sommes rejoint par une autre bandes de jeunes, qui ont tous déjà un verre à la main, dans laquelle se trouve Uriah. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sans poser de question et se penche à mon oreille.

- Alors comme ça on ne m'attend même pas pour boire un verre ? c'est pas très gentil « chérie »... Mais bon, tu es pardonnée par ta tenue !

Il a fini sa phrase à voix haute et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui est franchement gênant, surtout entourée de tout un tas de monde que je ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Mais personne ne semble choqué par ma réaction et tous se mettent à rire. Les conversations et les échanges se font assez vite, je suis presque sûre que la boisson qui a été offerte y joue un rôle. L'air de rien Uriah a un bras posé nonchalamment sur mon épaule, façon de faire comprendre que la chasse est gardée. Même si c'est du cinéma, je trouve cela très agréable, avoir quelqu'un toujours avec soi, dont on sait qu'il nous soutiendra toujours. Est-ce qu'Éric pourrait jouer ce rôle si on se mettaient ensemble ? je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer être aussi doux... Il serait sûrement possessif, ou alors il n'en n'aurait rien à faire... Je sirote mon verre l'air de rien, cherchant celui qui hante mes pensées dans la pièce. Je suis toujours en train de chercher quand je croise les yeux de Quatre, je lui souris et lui fait signe de venir. Une fois qu'il a vu que Tris était avec nous, sa main passe dans ses cheveux... Nerveux Quatre ? Mon sourire se fait mutin, mais il me quitte bien vite quand je vois avec qui il vient de rentrer : Zeke et Éric le suive de prêt. Oh Mon Dieu... Uriah a dû me sentir me crisper parce qu'il se retourne vers moi.

- Un problème ?

- Éric arrive avec Quatre et ton frère...

- Eh bien tant mieux non ?

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et m'embrasse affectueusement la tempe, en signe de soutient, je me détend doucement, sa main libre prend la mienne qui reposait jusque là sur ma cuisse et son pouce commence à faire des petits cercles sur ma peau. Je soupire d'aise et pose ma tête sur son épaule, il est aussi doué pour ça que pour le combat, et même si on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, je suis sûre aujourd'hui qu'il restera mon meilleur ami.

- Alors les jeunes ? Première sortie ?

- Oui ! Et vous Zeke, vous faites quoi ici ? Vous chassez de jeunes et innocentes jeunes femmes ?

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je sais que tu n'es plus innocente Maria !

Zeke est la fille rient ensemble, comme si il venait de faire un bon mot et c'est mon tour de sentir Uriah se crisper. Je vois que son regard s'est légèrement fermé et je sais que c'est cette fille le problème, sans même qu'il me le dise. Alors, pour aider mon ami comme lui m'aide, je prend la décision de faire quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire dans ma vie : je prend mon verre d'alcool, que je n'avais pas touché, j'en prend une gorgée puis tapote sur l'épaule de mon « petit-ami » et quand il se retourne je l'embrasse. Quand après quelques secondes sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, je le laisse venir et il est surpris un instant, car je n'avais pas avalé la gorgée. Nous la partageons en un instant et nous séparons en riant.

- Tu as le goût de Rookie J. !

- Je sais, c'était un test ! T'as trouvé ça comment ?

- Assez drôle, mais j'ai bien autres idées à tester concernant une boisson et nos deux corps.

- Ah ?

- Oui...

Il me regarde de façon tellement lubrique que j'ai du mal à me retenir de rire, et Christina qui est redescendue un instant nous regarde, mi-figue mi-raisin, elle doit se demander si nous jouons vraiment mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention parce que de nouveaux les yeux d'Uri brillent et ce soir c'est tout ce qui importe.

- C'est Maria la fille ?

- Oui... Je savais que tu le saurais dès que tu la verrais, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas jugé utile de te le dire avant.

Nous nous sommes remis à murmurer entre nous mais ce n'est apparemment pas du goût de Zeke qui nous interpelle.

- Alors comme ça maintenant vous êtes vraiment des tourtereaux ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais vous réussirez toujours à vous taper dessus pendant les entrainements ?

- Bien-sûr ! ça mettra du piment dans notre relation !

- Bizarrement cette façon de voir les choses ne m'étonne pas de toi Joy...

- Merci Quatre. J'en suis flattée.

Je prend mon verre sans réfléchir et l'avale d'une traite. Le regard d'Éric est fixé sur nous depuis le baiser et il n'a toujours rien dit, son visage est fermé et ça me stresse beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Uriah rit devant la grimace que je fais après mon coup d'éclat et je vois un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres d'Éric avant qu'il ne disparaisse quand Uriah m'embrasse la joue. Je souris pour moi-même, mais mon complice a dû le voir aussi parce qu'il me donne un coup de coude. Mon regard se tourne après vers la dite-Maria, mais aucune réaction n'est visible... Mais c'est une fille, elle cache mieux son jeu, on cache toutes bien notre jeu, même quand on pense qu'on est aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert, on reste écrite en grec ancien, quoi que on doit être écrite dans une langue encore plus difficile à déchiffrer... genre... Le mandarin, ouais le mandarin c'est bien.

- Joy ? Ouhou ! J. tu es parmi nous ?

- Hein ?

- Tu veux boire quoi J. ?

- Euh... La même chose !

- Bien.

- C'était quoi le problème ?

- Tu étais encore une fois partie très très loin chérie... Mais ça fait parti de ton charme.

- Excuse-moi j'atsi en train de réfléchir sur la complexité du mandarin comme langue à déchiffrer.

- ... Le mandarin ?

- Une langue qui était parlée en Asie avant que la Grande Catastrophe arrive, inculte.

- Ah.

Ok. Éric vient d'ouvrir la bouche pour rembarrer Uriah, je sens qu'il passe une très mauvaise soirée, surtout qu'il vient de dire un truc absolument insignifiant aux yeux des Audacieux, c'est un truc d'Érudit d'étaler sa science comme ça. Je souris intérieurement, se pourrait-il qu'il ne puisse pas se départir de ce TOC quand il est entouré, malgré les années passées ici ? Ce serait drôle... et absolument mignon. Je retiens un grognement quand une jeune femme du groupe d'Uriah se penche sur la table seins en avant pour parler à Éric.

- Wouah... c'est fou ce que tu es intelligent Éric.

- Cultivé.

- Hein ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'intelligence, c'est de la culture.

- Euh... écoute meuf, ta science on s'en tape pas mal tu sais.

- Moi ce dont je me tape c'est de savoir à quoi ressemblent tes seins nus, alors remballe ta marchandise, c'est vulgaire.

Elle fait le poisson pour le coup. Je suis plutôt fière de moi et la regarde, moqueuse avec un sourire que je qualifie clairement de « sourire de garce ». Mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine et mon attitude semblent la troublée encore plus et ses yeux font la navette entre Éric et moi jusqu'à ce que le leader lui parle à son tour.

- Un problème Initié ? Encore une phrase brillante à nous sortir ?

- Euh... Mais... Vous...

- Essais les phrases simples, tu sais, sujet, verbe, complément. Ce sera plus facile de te comprendre.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à la provoquer et personne ne m'arrête, en fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde rit sous cape...

- Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler comme ça. T'es qu'une Transfert, et en plus une Quatre-Yeux !

- C'est le fait que je vienne de chez les Érudits qui te dérange ? Ou le fait que ça m'ai permis de te faire fermer ta grande gueule ? Dommage que ça ne m'aide toujours pas à te faire fermer ton chemisier.

- Vous entendez comme elle me parle ? et personne ne dit rien ?

- Tu devrais te rhabiller Initiée, et aller passer ta soirée à une autre table car au cas ou tu ne l'as pas compris personne n'a réellement envie de t'avoir ici...

Elle part juste après cette phrase d'Éric... Cette fois le sourire sur mon visage est complet et, pendant que tous à notre table rient de bon cœur et se donne des tapes dans le dos en disant que décidant cette Shelley était d'un lourd, Éric et moi nous fixons, sans rien dire, en souriant, le même sourire, celui qui signifie « Good Job »... Celui qu'on échangeait avant qu'il parte. Mon cœur bat plus vite à ce souvenir et ce n'est que la main d'Uriah sur mon épaule qui me rappelle sur la terre ferme.

- C'était magistral ! Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Dans les réunions entre jeunes Érudits... on faisait plusieurs « groupes » pour les quizz de fin de soirée.

- Vous aviez des Quizz de fin de soirée ?

- Ouais, on apprend en s'amusant quand on est chez les Érudits, bref. On avait plusieurs groupes et des spécialités moi j'étais dans un groupe qu'on appelle les « Sarcastiques », comme...

- Comme moi.

Éric a parlé, et tout le monde est choqué par l'air sur son visage. Il semble fier, comme d'habitude, mais son masque d'indifférence est tombé. Je ris malgré moi devant leurs têtes et fini mon deuxième verre l'air de rien. Uriah a côté de moi le voit.

- Fais attention quand même à ne pas trop boire, je n'aurais aucun mal à te porter, mais je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt si on ne fait rien en rentrant.

Je ris l'embrasse assez naturellement. L'alcool aidant, rapidement nous dérapons et oublions où nous sommes. On se retrouve donc à échanger un baiser torride sous les yeux horrifiés, dégoutés ou amusés des gens à notre table.

- Y a des chambres pour ça vous deux !

- Tais-toi Maria, ils sont mignons.

- Mouais.

Nous nous séparons doucement, rouvrant les yeux et je peux voir qu'Uriah a le regard légèrement brumeux, comme moi sûrement. Ouais, clairement l'alcool nous aide bien. On rit puis je me retourne vers nos amis, rouge et les yeux sans aucun doute brillants. Tris baisse les yeux, Al à la bouche ouverte, Will a un sourire en coin et Christina a caché son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et on peut apercevoir un léger tressautement dans ses épaules. Visiblement elle est morte de rire. Quatre de son côté observe Tris sans bouger... c'est flippant. Puis mon regard tombe sur Éric, il est fixé sur son verre et semble ne pas vouloir relever les yeux, ses épaules sont tendues, sa mâchoire est prise d'un léger tic nerveux, comme si il serrait les dents trop fort. L'alcool embrume mon esprit mais je peux quand même dire que malgré son attitude du moment, je le trouve mignon... Ouais, mignon, parce que à sa manière, on dirait qu'il boude, et ça c'est adorable.

- Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Venez on va danser !

- Mais... OH !

Je me sens tirée de ma contemplation par un mouvement brusque à côté de moi, Uriah vient de se lever et me tire par le bras pour que je le suive sans discuter. Je me retrouve debout en un instant et Christina et Will nous rejoigne, bref, on est quatre, debout, légèrement saoul et Uriah nous dirige vers le centre du bar qui, entre le moment de notre arrivée et le présent s'est vidé pour laissé apparaître une piste de danse. La chanson qui passe est rapide, j'obverse les gens autour de nous et vois qu'ils dansent d'une façon étrange, ils sont par deux pour la plus part et dansent collés-serrés... Woh. Je suis sensée faire ça ? Je rougis rien qu'à y penser. En plus, dans mon état je risque plus de tomber que de danser. Durant mon temps de cogitation je remarque que mes amis ont déjà commencé à danser Will et Christina sont un peu gauches, mais ils ont l'air de s'en foutre royalement, ils sont mignons. Je cherche Uriah qui a disparu de mon champ de vision mais ne le trouve nul part, puis en jetant un coup d'œil au bar je vois qu'il est en grande conversation avec une jeune femme... que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Elle doit lui dire quelque chose de très intéressant parce qu'il a l'air subjugué. Je souris et le laisse tranquille, j'ai un bon pressentiment bizarrement, peut-être que ça vient du fait que je suis saoule... Enfin, pas trop non plus. Comme je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette piste de danse je retourne à notre table et remarque qu'elle a été très désertée dans ces dernière minutes, beaucoup sont parti danser, boire ou... Faire d'autres choses que je n'ai pas envie de connaître. Je m'affale en face des deux seuls encore présents : Tris et Quatre. Ils me regardent avec prudence.

- Tu commences à devenir légèrement verte Joy...

- C'est l'effet de deux ou trois Rookie d'affiler ça... ça met toujours un moment avant de faire effet. La première fois que j'en ai bu j'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie.

- Intéressant à savoir.

Mes deux amis se regardent et je me sens tout à coup de trop à cette table alors je me lève discrètement, ma tête tourne encore plus que tout à l'heure, au bar, Uriah a disparu, Christina et Will s'embrassent maintenant à en perdre haleine... et ... WAIT ! Je rembobine, ils s'embrassent ! Enfin ! Je me mets à faire une petite danse de la victoire sans doute assez ridicule mais je m'en fiche. Je trébuche néanmoins sur mes propres pieds à cause de mon état déplorable et suis rattrapée in extremis par la taille. Je met du temps à capter ce qu'il vient de se passer mais lentement je me retourne vers mon sauveur qui grommelle quelque chose à propos d'alcool et de foutu jeunes qui ne savent pas boire... Éric.

- Merci !

- Quoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, tu aurais pu me laisser tomber ! Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance que tu m'ai vu, j'avais perdu tous les gens qui étaient à notre table tu sais.

- Moi je ne t'ai jamais perdu.

Ah ?

- Bah moi je t'ai perdu. Souvent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je t'ai perdu quand t'es parti, je t'ai perdu quand je suis revenue, je t'ai perdu quand je suis partie, j'ai perdu ce soir... J'arrête pas de te perdre. Mais on dirait aussi qu'à chaque fois je te retrouve, ou tu me retrouves en fait, mais ça n'a pas une très grande importance au fond ?

- Je ne t'ai perdu qu'une fois, depuis je n'ai fais que te retrouver, encore et encore, dans des situations toutes plus... différentes les unes que les autres.

- Ah ?

- Ouais, comme ce soir, où je te retrouve dans les bras d'Uriah.

Il me lâche la taille après avoir dit ça et je me rends compte que j'ai froid. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est différent de d'habitude, soit que lui aussi a un peu bu ou que, comme nous sommes entouré de monde et que personne ne fait attention à nous il peut se lâcher, mais pour la première fois depuis mon retour je peux lire son visage complètement et ce que je vois me donne un énorme coup dans le ventre tellement c'est violent : je peux lire la douleur sur ses traits, mais aussi la colère, la peine et la... Jalousie ? J'ai dû mal à ingurgiter toutes ces informations d'un coup. Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

- Éric... ça va ?

- Bien-sûr. Je ne dors plus à cause de toi depuis que tu es là parce que je me fais du souci, et toi, ce soir que fais-tu ? Tu fonces dans les bras du pire mec au monde pour toi.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Uriah est dangereux. Il finira par t'amener des problèmes.

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi.

Je m'emporte, comment peux-il oser parler d'Uriah comme ça ? C'est mon ami et il est adorable. Franchement, en quoi pourrait-il finir par me faire du mal ? Je suis encore en train de regarder Éric quand je vois qu'il bouge assez soudainement, m'emmenant dans un coin sombre avec lui.

- Mais tu fais quoi ?

- Je t'évite un sale moment alors fais comme si tu étais occupée à toute autre chose qu'à réfléchir pour le moment.

- Hein ?

Je tourne la tête vers le lieu où il regarde : notre table. Tris et Quatre y sont encore, mais des gens les ont rejoins... Le Groupe Zéro. Je vois Marcy s'installée avec un grand sourire en face de mes amis, bizarrement je suis presque sûre qu'elle est là pour moi et Uriah... Elle parle et ses compagnons reste silencieux. Tris semble ne rien comprendre, mais Quatre fronce les sourcils sans discontinuer même quand il parle. Puis Marcy se tourne vers Tris et lui parle. Mon amie semble très mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent mais Tris à envie de s'enfuir, c'est visible. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir Quatre retenir sa taille avant qu'Éric m'oblige à le regarder de nouveau.

- Ils te cherchent.

- Je sais.

- Comment ?

- Je les ai entendu parler une fois, j'étais cachée. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ils prévoyaient de venir observer l'entraînement qu'Uriah et moi faisons le soir.

- Merde...

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Il faut qu'on s'en aille et vite. Ce soir tu dors chez moi, et pas de discussion.

Il me tire du coin sombre où nous sommes et Marcy nous aperçoit, elle veut se lever mais Éric lui jette le regard le plus impressionnant que je l'ai vu faire depuis mon arrivée ici... Elle se stoppe et lui sourit d'une façon qui me fait froid dans le dos. On commence de nouveau à partir quand mon cerveau embrumé se réveille : Uriah ! Si elle ne peut m'avoir ce soir, elle voudra Uri et je dois le prévenir. Je me stoppe et Éric soupire avant de me forcer à avancer.

- Attends ! Et Uriah ?

- Quoi ? Tu lui diras que tu n'as rien fait avec moi demain à ton mec si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Mais ils sont aussi intéressé par lui, et si c'est mauvais pour moi ça doit l'être aussi pour lui non ?

Éric grogne vaguement avant de soupirer, il attrape le bras de quelqu'un qui passe à côté de nous et dans tout ce mouvement je reconnais Zeke. Éric lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille et le je vois hocher la tête, soudain plus sérieux avant de chercher quelqu'un des yeux, sûrement son frère. Éric reprend sa marche vers la sortie sans se soucier de moi. Nous quittons le brouhaha du bar pour nous retrouver dans la fosse, le bruit de la musique est encore puissant mais il marche vite et bientôt nous nous retrouvons à l'autre bout de la fosse, là où le bruit est étouffé, sa main à lâché mon bras pour venir trouver la mienne et je nous revois soudainement quelques années plus tôt quand il venait m'attendre devant ma salle de cours pour qu'on rentre ensemble... c'est si loin. Nous restons silencieux. Beaucoup de questions vont naître dans ma tête, mais pas avant demain sans doute, l'alcool m'embrume trop et une fois sortie du bar, la fatigue m'est tombée dessus. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas loin de chez Éric et je sais que demain je ne me lève pas. Nous sommes à la porte sans même que je m'en rende compte, cette fois tout est silencieux autour de nous mais personne ne parle. Éric ouvre la porte et me laisse passer la première, je ne fais pas attention à son appartement, je l'ai déjà vu de toutes façons. En fait, je fixe son lit.

- Vas dans la salle de bain, je t'amène de quoi te changer, dormir dans un pantalon en cuir c'est pas très confortable... Même si c'est très sexy.

- Ouais...

Je fais ce qu'il me dit sans poser de question calculant à peine la fin de phrase. Au bout d'une minute il toque et pose sur le bord de son lavabo les vêtements qu'il me prête pour la nuit... Sans me regarder. Ok. Je repense à son visage tout à l'heure et comprend que j'ai vraiment dû le blesser avec mon plan... Dommage que ça n'ai pas aussi bien fonctionné avec Uriah, Maria ne l'a pas regardée d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Je me change rapidement et avant de sortir, je plie consciencieusement mes vêtements. De retour dans le salon je les pose sur une chaise et sourit en voyant qu'Éric a fait la même chose avec ses vêtements... Je repense à la façon de ranger de nos assiettes et dois admettre qu'on se ressemble toujours autant qu'avant, mais qu'on a oublié comment communiquer... Je me retourne vers le salon et remarque qu'Éric a préparé le canapé. Sans poser de question je me dirige vers ce dernier, Éric n'est pas la mais j'entends du bruit dans sa cuisine et voit une faible lumière. Je me couche rapidement et me roule dans la couverture qu'il m'a laissée. Je commence à m'endormir quand j'entends mon leader revenir.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Bah je dors.

- Sur le canapé ?

- Tu l'as préparé.

- Pour moi.

- Quoi ?

Je relève la tête vivement et le vois, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sourcils froncés, un air exaspéré sur le visage, mais je ne reste pas longtemps concentrée sur son visage car je m'aperçois assez vite qu'il est... dévêtu. Enfin, je veux dire, il ne porte qu'un boxer... très moulant. Merde. Je reste en bug devant son corps, ses tatouages, sa peau, ses muscles, sa virilité... Mon dieu, je meurs de chaud là. Il ne peut pas dormir tout habillé sérieusement ?

- Je dors sur le canapé, toi dans mon lit et ce n'est pas discutable. Maintenant bouges avant que je te bouge.

- Pourquoi tu me laisses ton lit ? Je pense que tu ne le fais pas souvent alors avant de bouger je veux savoir pourquoi.

- C'est assez évident. L'alcool ne te réussis pas, ou bien c'est autre chose qui dérange ta réflexion.

- Alors explique moi, puisque comme tu l'as si bien deviné, mon esprit est totalement occupé ailleurs.

Il rit un instant avant de s'approcher de moi et de me soulever sans même me laisser l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit. Ok. Maintenant je suis un colis. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'offusquer de ce traitement car il murmure très bas dans mon oreille et que mon corps prend quelques degrés en plus, emmitouflé dans la couverture.

- Tu ne dors pas dans le canapé comme tout le monde car tu n'es pas comme tout le monde.

- Je suis qui alors ?

- Tu es Joy.

- Ça je le savais merci.

Je lui souris malicieusement histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais ça ne fonctionne pas car nos regards se croisent et une fois qu'il m'a déposé sur son lit on reste un moment immobile avant qu'il ne passe sa main dans mes cheveux en soupirant doucement. Je suis bien là...

- On ne fais pas dormir sur le canapé une fille comme toi.

- Une fille comme moi.

- Oui.

- Je ne vois pas Éric.

Je joue avec le feu, il s'est un peu ouvert et moi comme d'habitude j'en demande plus, plus et encore plus... Qu'est ce que j'espère sincèrement, il m'a vu rouler la pelle du siècle à Uriah tout à l'heure, il ne risque pas de s'ouvrir totalement à moi, il ne le faisait déjà pas avant... Qu'est-ce que j'espère sérieusement ?

- On ne fait pas dormir sur son canapé la fille qu'on aime.

* * *

><p><strong>Pitié, ne me tuer pas. Oui j'ai coupé... Alors selon vous que va-t'il se passer ? Et comment avez-vous trouvé cette soirée ? Joy ? Christina ? Le Groupe Zéro qui fait de plus en plus flipper ? Votre avis m'intéresse :D<strong>

**A bientôt**

**HibouPostale**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voiçi LE chapitre qui parle de... bon bah de "fesses". Je vous préviens que j'ai fait de mon mieux mais qu'il s'agit d'une grande première pour moi dans ce style d'écriture alors j'espère que ça va pour plaire et j'attends vos impressions en fin de page :). Voilà voilà.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**HibouPostale**

* * *

><p>Les lendemains de soirées sont toujours difficiles selon ce qu'on m'en a dit. Mon cas n'échappe pas à la règle. Je suis assise à une table dans le réfectoire, la tête dans les mains et les mains sur la table. Chaque bruit est décuplé et j'ai l'impression qu'un marteau a pris place dans ma tête. Tris m'a rejoint dans le couloir, elle a sans doute dormi chez Quatre parce que je suis sûre de l'avoir vue sortir d'un appartement proche de celui d'où je viens, mais d'un commun accord nous ne disons rien. De toutes façons, nous sommes toutes deux sorties seules, suffisant pour montrer que tout cela doit rester secret. Je lève le bras pour prendre le pichet de jus d'orange et je sens une douleur lancinante prendre place dans mon épaule et mon corps se rappelle à moi. Je gémis un instant avant que Tris me regarde suspicieuse et que je me stoppe. Nous sommes trop silencieuses pour que ce soit naturel.<p>

- Alors les nulles ? Pas trop fatigué ? ça m'étonnerait ! Vous êtes parties très tôt hier soir. Trop de vie pour vous ? Les livres vous manques et les vêtements prêts du corps vous font peur ?

- ...

- Ta gueule Peter.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dis Puit-de-science ?

Je repousse le banc bruyamment et des regards se tournent vers nous, un léger silence se fait dans la salle qui n'est pas encore bondée de monde. Je prend une grande inspiration et relève la tête que j'avais gardée baissée jusque là et parle calme mais ferme en e regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai dis, ta gueule Peter.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu.

Il s'avance vers moi, mais est retenu par quelqu'un... Tris, qui s'est elle aussi levée. La surprise sur ses traits n'a pas le temps de disparaître avant qu'elle lui mette son poing dans la figure, en plein sur le nez et ce dernier, récemment réparé craque de nouveau. Peter hurle et réplique, mais je me réveille et me met à mon tour à l'ouvrage et j'arrive rapidement avant de lui tenir les bras dans le dos et de lui parler à l'oreille.

- Tu as le choix maintenant que tu nous as poussées à bout, soit tu t'écrases, soit on t'écrase. T'es tombé sur le mauvais matin.

- Et je te préviens, même moi je pourrais me fâcher vraiment... et si tu es dans cette position je pourrais te faire très mal.

Peter ne répond pas il a fermer les yeux et pleurniche en silence... Quel courage. Je lui tords encore un peu le bras et il gémit pitoyablement. On le maintient dans cette position encore un moment avant de finalement le lâcher et de le laisser partir la queue entre les jambes. On se rassied comme si de rien n'était et tous les gens autour de nous finissent par en faire de même. , sans rien dire. Mais après quelques minutes, nous nous regardons de nouveau et ne pouvons nous empêcher de sourire et de finir par rire franchement pendant un long moment puis une fois calmer par nous taper dans la main en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Eh bien, vous êtes joyeuses ce matin mesdemoiselles !

- Et toi tu es très matinal Al !

- Oh... Je suis rentré me coucher assez tôt. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que comme vous vous n'êtes pas rentrées, je ne pensais pas vous voir avant cet après midi en fait. D'ailleurs où avez-vous dormis.

- Euh...

Nous sommes toutes deux très gênées et très très rouges. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censées dire. Pourquoi Tris lui a adressé la parole ce matin... On va devoir improviser, oh mon Dieu, ça y est je panique. Puis deux plateaux se posent successivement l'un à côté de Tris, l'autre à côté de moi Al perd son sourire à la vue du voisin de Tris, puis écarquille les yeux de peurs à la vue du mien, il ne dit plus rien et replonge dans son assiette.

- Bonjour Tris, Joy.

- Salut Quatre.

- ...

Ok, eux ils ont eu un problème hier soir. Remarque, Éric ne m'a même pas adressé la parole. Je panique soudain, et si hier soir avait été une erreur pour lui ? Des bribes de la soirée me reviennent soudain et je rougis avant de me mettre à gigoter sur mon morceau de banc, mais c'est une mauvaise idée car je me retrouve instantanément collé à mon leader qui ne me laisse pas le choix de bouger. Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure quelque chose qui calme immédiatement mes frayeurs.

- Arrêtes d'autant réfléchir, on voit les rouages de ton esprit qui tournent alors que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter aujourd'hui.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

Je me rassois correctement, sans m'éloigner de lui. Quatre a vu notre échange et pour éviter toutes questions dont personne ne veut réellement les réponses je parle. Parce que c'est a meilleure chose à faire pour noyer le poisson. Et la meilleure façon de noyer le poisson avec Quatre, c'est de parler de quelque chose qui le passionne ou de quelqu'un.

- Tris s'est battue ce matin.

- Et Joy m'a aidé.

Elle me jette un regard accusateur, elle a très bien compris ce que je faisais. Je lui relance un sourire avant de sentir le regard d'Éric posé sur moi et sa main sur ma cuisse. Ouh la... Personne ne le voit quand il fait ça ? Je vérifie rapidement mais personne ne fait attention à nous alors je me détend et le laisse faire essayant d'oublier les souvenirs de la veille qui me donne très chaud. Pendant ce temps Quatre et Tris discutent, chacun à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Al, lui s'est écarté progressivement de nous et se retrouve seul au milieu de la table. D'accord, ce type a un problème...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Peter est venu nous chercher et Joy s'est levée et l'a cloué avec des mots.

- Pas étonnant. Toujours avec la bouche d'abord...

Éric a dit sa première phrase à voix haute de la journée et c'est une demi vanne sur moi... L'inquiétude sur les traits de nos amis disparaît rapidement devant son sourire et mon silence. Seuls nous pouvons comprendre de quoi Éric parle réellement. Et il vaut mieux pour nos amis qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit, ils pourraient mourir en temps qu'anciens Pète-Sec... Voilà que je pense comme Éric maintenant ! Il va falloir faire très attention. Mais sa main remonte encore un peu sur ma cuisse et va retrouver un endroit qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré auparavant et je retiens un couinement tenant plus du gémissement demandeur que de la peur, quand mon voisin commence un doux massage, l'air de rien à travers mon pantalon, bien trop fin et serré pour mon propre bien puisque qu'aucune sensation n'est atténuée.

- Euh oui... Bien, il a voulu se diriger vers elle pour la frapper et j'ai rattrapé son bras avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, puis quand il a voulu frapper Joy lui a maintenu les bras derrière le dos en les lui tordant assez violement !

- C'est vrai Joy ?

Éric sale traître, je me concentre tellement sur la respiration que si j'ouvre la bouche je risque de lâcher un pur gémissement de plaisir et il le sait, j'en suis sûre. Il continue son massage, augmentant même la cadence au moment ou il me pose sa question. Je suis sûrement parfaitement rouge mais je tient bon et souffle un bon coup avant de prendre la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvre une main sous la table. Éric tressaute, mais ne dit rien.

- Oui. Uriah m'a appris ça en tout début de semaine dernière et ça m'a été très utile !

- J'ai l'impression !

Quatre me dis ça en souriant puis se remet à parler avec Tris nous oubliant, ce qui m'arrange assez je l'avoue. Éric continue son doux tapotement contre mon petit paquet de nerf et au moment où ma propre main trouve le chemin jusqu'à sa verge à travers le tissu il appuie un peu plus fort ce qui fait venir une fulgurante pointe de plaisir dans tout mon corps... Je gémis, malgré moi. Nos voisins se tournent vers moi, ma main a quitté Eric qui commençait à être totalement dur et sa main quitte mon clitoris qui même à travers mon pantalon a été si bien sollicité que je sens ma culotte entièrement trempée... Mon Dieu quelle honte !

- Désolée, mais j'ai vraiment mal partout... Mon dernier entraînement avec Uriah a été très violent et avec ma soirée d'hier et la gueule de bois de ce matin je me dis que je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher immédiatement.

- D'accord, tu as raison, tu as une sale tête. Tu vas retourner au dortoir ?

- Oui je pense...

- Non. Tu retournes chez moi ! Nous n'avons pas fini de discuter hier soir.

Il me dit ça avec un regard entendu et nous nous levons d'un commun accord après avoir salué nos amis qui nous regardent suspicieux pendant que nous quittons les lieux... pressés. Une fois sortis du réfectoire, nous marchons le plus calmement possible vers l'appartement d'Éric, pourtant je sais qu'aucun de nous n'est réellement calme, en fait personnellement je bouillonne, au moins je sais qu'il a tendance à asseoir sa puissance par le sexe... Ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout au final. Mais si il croit que je vais me laisser faire il se met le doigt dans l'œil... Pendant que je parle toute seule intérieurement, nous sommes arrivés devant l'appartement d'Éric et ce dernier me tient la porte ouverte, tel un gentleman que nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas. Je lui souris en dodelinant de la tête, lui montrant que je ne le crois pas une seule seconde... À peine la porte fermée, je me trouve plaquée contre cette dernière et cela me rappelle un épisode plus ancien et qui s'est mal terminé... Mais je ne reste pas longtemps dans cette position puisque je sens les mains d'Éric attraper mes cuisses pour me soulever tout en me maintenant contre lui. Nos bassins se frottent l'un à l'autre et la frixion laisse venir une douce chaleur au fond de mon bas ventre. Je gémis contre les lèvres de mon partenaire ce qui le fait réagir encore plus durement. Je sens ses mains qui s'agrippe à mes cuisses et cherche à me coller encore plus à lui si c'est possible. Pourtant après quelques minutes dans cette position à jouer, je ne peux m'empêcher de casser le moment.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça en publique, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Non mais franchement, tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle on était si quelqu'un s'en était réellement rendu compte, heureusement que c'était Tris et Quatre en face de nous et pas Zeke...

- Ah bon ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais aimé ça. Beaucoup...

- Bien sûr que j'ai aimé ça ! Mais pas en publique ! Merde ! Tu te rends compte si tu me fais jouir devant tout un réfectoire, est-ce que tu as envie que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse me voir dans cet état ?

Il grogne, j'ai touché une corde sensible, une corde que je connais bien et que je sais utiliser depuis toujours : Éric est possessif, et maintenant que je suis sa... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on est donc je vais passer sur cette appellation problématique pour le moment. De toutes façons, mon esprit repart très loin quand je sens les lèvres de ce dernier prendre possession de ma gorge. Il suçote un petit morceau de chair jusqu'à me faire légèrement souffrir et gémir, j'aurais une marque plus tard, mais je m'en fou, tant qu'il continue. Je suis totalement affalée contre lui, je souffle fort, je gémis... Je cherche plus de contact. Nous nous mouvons de nouveau et Éric me dépose sur son lit avant de reprendre son exploration Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour rejoindre mon entre-deux-seins, il grogne, mes vêtements doivent le gêner, machinalement je lève les bras afin qu'il les enlève et prestement, ma poitrine est libérée, offerte et dressée dans l'attente du toucher de mon amant. Éric s'arrête quelques secondes et admire la vue qu'il a : moi, offerte totalement à sa merci, seins nus et souffle erratique... Il sourit, non, il me sourit et ça n'a pas de prix. Ses mains entrent en contact avec mes mamelons, durs et dressés et je gémis rapidement, tortillant mon bassin, cherchant du contact et je sens Éric qui durci face au spectacle que je lui offre. Il me surplombe, me domine, je suis totalement à sa merci, telle une proie capturée par son prédateur et qui est totalement consentante. Il n'arrête pourtant pas son manège, pinçant légèrement ces deux zones, l'une après l'autre, après un gémissement plus fort que les autres il grogne, en miroir puis se penche vers moi, je pense que qu'il va m'embrasser et l'attend mais quand sa langue vient titiller mon mamelon mes mains viennent se crisper dans ses cheveux, il mord doucement, torture ce bouton de chair et je suis tellement occupée à ressentir tout ce qu'il me fait que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que son autre main avait délaissée l'autre mamelon pour descendre défaire mon pantalon.. C'est seulement quand sa main rencontre mon clitoris que je réagis. Il se met à masser mon petit paquet de nerf, enfin sans tissu gênant et je pars loin... très loin. Je ne suis plus que gémissements bruyants et mouvements désordonnés...

- C'est fou ce que tu es trempée... rien qu'avec tes mamelons, je peux te faire venir sans te pénétrer de ma queue. Tu veux que je te fasse jouir sans te pénétrer ?

- Ou... Oui... S'il te plait...

Je gémis en plus et quémande plus de contact, toujours plus...

- Bien, gémis pour moi, mouilles pour moi... Continue, laisses toi aller...

- Éric... Accélère... s'il te plait

Il ne me répond pas mais fait ce que je lui demande, ses mouvements deviennent experts, rapides précis, il me caresse, me torture, c'est une délicieuse souffrance qui prend par dans mon corps et je me mets sans doute à crier. Mon bassin appelle le sien, désespérément. Mais il est toujours habillé. J'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermés et tombe sur son regard alors que sa bouche est toujours occupée avec ma poitrine. Je le supplie des yeux et soudainement il délaisse mon mamelon, je grogne de frustration, mais ses caresses redoublées sur mon bouton de chair étouffent ce mécontentement.

- Pour...pourquoi tu n'es pas... dévêtu... ?

- Je m'occupe de toi là, laisse moi me faire plaisir à ma façon... Je veux que tu viennes pour moi.

- Ah... d'acc... d'accord...

Pendant notre échange son autre main à rejoint la première et a pénétré dans mon vagin, je me crispe autour des doigts d'Eric et l'entend gémir contre mes lèvres, nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit maintenant, mais emboités, si bien que je sens qu'il est complètement dur maintenant. Dans un moment de lucidité, je veux approcher mes mains de sa ceinture mais il m'en empêche d'un regard...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi Joy... uniquement pour moi et je veux le voir...

- Ah...

Je repars quand ses doigts commencent à faire un mouvement de ciseau dans mon vagin, Ses lèvres repartent vers mes seins... Je ne réponds plus de rien. Il accélère ses mouvements et je sens un tremblement qui vient dans tout mon corps... une douce puissance monte de plus en plus, une boule d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à sortir... Il mord un peu plus violement mon mamelon et une explosion prend place dans tout mon corps, un gémissement plus bruyant que tous les autres sorts de mes lèvres, et le nom d'Éric m'échappe comme une exclamation au ciel.

- AAAAH... ÉRIC !

Je l'entends grogner mais vaguement, comme si un voile avait été placé entre moi et la réalité. Je suis dans de la ouate thermogène. Je sens le lit bouger mais je ne réagis pas. Éric revient quelques minutes plus tard je suis toujours dans la même position... Il me prend dans ses bras et colle son nez dans mes cheveux je l'entend soupirer contre mon dos et remarque qu'il est maintenant dévêtu, enfin, il lui reste son boxer. Je me sers de mes jambes pour finir de retirer mon pantalon et me cale dans les bras de mon amant.

- Merci...

- De quoi ?

- Tu veux rire ? Tu m'as fais... oh mon dieu, tu ma fait crier ton nom...

- Et je te le ferais crier encore, aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Quand cris-tu pour moi ?

- Je ne cris pas.

- Je te ferais crier, je te ferais gémir, puis je te ferais suppliquer... et tout ça, rien qu'avec ma langue... Comme hier.

- Eh...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me lève en riant intérieurement. J'attrape un T-shirt qui traine, sans doute celui d'Éric et me dirige vers la cuisine dans le but de trouver quelque chose à manger... Bah ouais, l'orgasme ça donne faim. Je viens de découvrir ça. Je reviens dans le lit après avoir trouver ce que je cherchais : un gâteau au chocolat. Éric relève brièvement la tête et lève les yeux au ciel avant de me menacer.

- Ne met pas de miettes dans mon lit sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me pilonner jusqu'à ce que j'en meure ? Je n'attends que ça.

Il me regarde clairement choqué et je ris tout en mangeant mon gâteau Je fais un retour sur tout ce que j'ai découvert entre aujourd'hui et hier, et sur la longue discussion qu'on a eu, ce qui a suivi... Et la situation dans laquelle nous sommes aujourd'hui...

- Je vais oublier ta dernière phrase.

- Comme tu veux , je ne te savais pas si prude...

- Joy... T'es légèrement chiante Chérie.

Il attrapa ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui pendant que je continue à manger mon gâteau en gloussant légèrement.

- Tu sais, je suis en train de me dire que c'est exactement à ça qu'on aurait ressemblé il y a deux ans si tu étais resté chez les Érudits...

- Sans doute. Moi je suis en train de me dire que je vais devoir remercier Marcy.

- Hein ?

- Oui ! Si elle n'avait pas décidé de s'intéresser à toi aussi tôt, jamais je n'aurais pu te récupérer hier.

- Je vais te le redire : tu ne m'avais jamais perdu. C'était... un plan stupide et cruel.

- Je l'ai été aussi, je pense que c'était... un juste retour des choses. D'un certain point de vue du moins.

- Mouais... Je pense qu'on a été... cons tout les deux.

- Sans doute.

- En même temps on a toujours été compliqués.

- C'est sûr.

- Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus de notre ancienne faction ? Les livres. J'ai toujours adoré lire un bon roman pour me reposer et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait une bibliothèque ici.

- Il y en a une.

- Ah où ? À la fosse ?

- Non, elle n'est pas dans la base.

- Mais tu as dis...

- J'ai dis qu'elle était ici.

Il me fixe en souriant comme si il venait de faire une bonne blague, sauf que si ce qu'il vient de me dire est vrai, j'ai encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour...

- Elle est où ?

- A la place du dressing.

- GÉNIAL !

Il rit carrément là. Je me colle de nouveau à lui, maintenant que j'ai fini de manger, la fatigue me submerge, ça fatigue les orgasmes. Mes mains se collent au torse d'Éric et ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille après avoir remonter la couverture sur nos corps. La lumière filtre un peu à travers les rideaux, mais nous sommes globalement dans la pénombre. Tout est calme et nos respirations se calent l'une sur l'autre et avant de tomber dans le sommeille pour un moment Éric me rappelle.

- Joy, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis hier.

- Oui.

- Tu vas devoir mettre un plan en place...

- Je sais.

Nous nous endormons rapidement, comme si cela avait toujours été naturel, mais après la discussion que nous avons eu hier soir, c'est sans doute parce que nous n'avons plus de non dit ou de secret entre nous. Je repense une dernière fois à ma divergence avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur en repensant à tout ce qui s'est pas passer la veille.

* * *

><p>(La veille au soir)<p>

Je suis figée, sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa dernière phrase résonne encore dans mes oreilles. J'ai dû mal à réagir, je suis tellement choquée. Mon cerveau s'est fait la malle et l'alcool n'arrange pas ma réflexion. Il commence à partir, voyant que je ne dis rien et qu'en plus je ne bouge plus. Je le regarde, mais sans le voir, je suis dans l'incapacité de me mouvoir, pourtant, ma paralysie disparaît au moment où il se lève. Je rattrape sa main et une fois qu'il se retourne je ne le laisse rien dire et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il est penché vers moi au départ, mais rapidement il s'assoit pour être mieux installé et ses mains trouvent ma taille toutes seules, en dessous du T-Shirt qu'il m'a prêté. Nous restons dans cette position quelques minutes mais nous devons nous séparer par manque d'oxygène.

- Woh... Tu m'expliques ce que c'était ça Joy ?

- Quand je t'aurais expliqué, tu me promets de toujours m'aimer... ?

- Je commence déjà à avoir la migraine alors fais court. Pas que je n'aime pas quand tu parles, mais si tu veux de nouveau m'embrasser j'aimerais que tu le fasses vite, parce que ça me manque à chaque fois que tu t'arrêtes.

- Mais tu me promets ?

- Deux ans de séparation n'ont pas mis fin à mes sentiments pour toi... Tu doutes encore... ?

- Uriah et moi... On n'est pas ensemble.

Il soupir et ferme les yeux. Visiblement parler d'Uriah dans un moment comme celui la ne lui plait pas du tout. En fait, parler d'Uriah ne lui plait jamais, mais je suis obligée de le faire, et ce soir. Il reprend la parole d'une voix assez lasse.

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

- Tu sors avec toutes les filles avec qui tu couches ?

- ... Tu marques un point, mais vous aviez l'air ensemble ce soir, et cet après-midi pendant votre entraînement vous étiez prêt à vous sauter dessus.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des hormones... Et puis, il est mignon et moi je suis profondément frustrée, je l'étais encore plus cet après-midi.

- Ah ? Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi.

Il n'est plus fâché, même plus énervé, le petit sourire en coin qui a pris place sur son visage me laisse même penser que tout cela l'amuse. En fait, depuis que j'ai dis que je n'étais pas avec Uriah, il semble beaucoup plus détendu. C'est drôle de le voir comme ça. Il est beau... Oh la. Je m'égard, vraiment l'alcool ne me réussi pas du tout...

- Te croiser dans un couloir est toujours une épreuve pour ma petite personne. Et tu le sais très bien.

- Maintenant je le sais, mais avant non. Tu es fermée comme une huitre la plus part du temps.

- C'est même pas vrai.

- Oh si, tu l'as toujours été, ouverte et gentille certes, mais fermée. Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu ne dis pas grand chose sur toi. J'aime bien quand tu parles de toi, je te ferais boire plus souvent. Mais pas dans un bar...

- Où alors ?

Il soupire et sa main repasse dans mes cheveux doucement. Je pourrais rester comme ça un long moment, mais j'ai l'impression que ce soir quelque chose de capital se joue, il est ouvert, vulnérable, je l'ai ébranlé définitivement et je dois en profiter pour m'insinuer dans la brèche qu'il a ouverte. Sauf que j'ai un peu peur tout à coup... Éric fait un mouvement qui me ramène à lui. Quand je relève la tête son visage est à deux centimètres du mien et ses yeux me scrutent, curieux, sa lèvre est encore légèrement humide de notre dernier échange et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

- Ici. Et seulement ici Dans mon appartement tu ne crains rien. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Je ne suis pas un pro des grands discours, ça aussi tu le sais, mais tout ça n'est pas important parce que ce que tu dois savoir en réalité, la chose la plus importante, c'est que...

- Tu t'embrouilles... Calme toi, ce n'est que moi Joy. Tu sais, on a grandit ensemble ! On a même dormi dans le même lit !

- Je sais. Bref, avec moi tu ne crains rien.

- C'est bizarre c'est contraire à ce que tout le monde m'a dit.

- Parce que je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi.

- Ça a le mérite d'être très clair.

On se fixe calmement. C'est vraiment bizarre comme moment.

- Écoutes Éric, je te fais confiance, totalement absolument et irrémédiablement confiance, c'est dingue, parce que, soyons honnête tu fais un peu flippé tout le monde ici, mais moi j'ai confiance en toi, malgré la semaine passée pendant laquelle je pense que tu as eu peur.

- Moi ? Peur... ?

- Oui, tu t'es construit un personnage ici, mais tu sais que je t'ai connu avant, peut-être que tu as eu peur d'être « révélé » ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Sans doute... Mais je me suis quand même dévoilé avec toi !

- C'est vrai.

- Bien.

Il finit par s'installer à côté de moi naturellement, je lui fais une place sur le lit et on se retrouve couché l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques minutes passent avant que l'on se tourne l'un vers l'autre, les yeux ouverts. Ma bouche s'ouvre, hésitante, je veux poser une question, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction... On est bien là tous les deux et je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver, mais ma curiosité est trop frotte et je finis pas parler.

- Dis Éric... Qui sont exactement les membres du groupe Zéro... ?

- Il soupire et me regarde résigné, il savais que j'allais poser la question.

- Ils sont... Différents des autres. C'est assez compliqué en fait.

- Mais ils sont de la faction ? On nous les a décrit comme vos agents secrets en gros.

- Ils sont loin de l'être, très indépendants, sûrement un peu trop. Ils s'intéressent tous les ans à deux ou trois Initiés pour qu'ils les rejoignent...

- Tous les ans ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi sont-ils aussi peu nombreux alors ?

- Parce qu'ils ont un taux de mortalités bien trop élevé si tu veux mon avis.

- Et ils s'intéressent à Uriah et moi ?

- Et sûrement Tris, ce qui m'étonne légèrement d'ailleurs.

- Quels sont leurs critères de choix ?

- Le principal ?

- Oui !

- Ils choisissent en particuliers des Initiés qui présentent des capacités qui sortent du commun...

- Comme des combattants peu orthodoxes.

- Ou d'anciens Érudits avec une mentalité en béton armé. Toi et Uriah êtes totalement le type de personne qu'ils veulent avec eux.

- Quel est leur rôle principal ?

- Ils traquent les Divergents. C'est en réalité leur seul et unique but.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Heureusement pour moi il ne peux pas l'entendre et j'espère que la panique n'est pas apparue sur mon visage durant ma microseconde de surprise. Il fau absolument que je dise quelque chose sinon il va se douter de quelque chose et si il est au courant pour les Divergents, il a forcément pour boulot de les traquer... Après tout, Quatre semble dire qu'il s'entend bien avec Jeanine, c'est du moins ce que m'a dit Tris et je sais de source sûre que Jeanine rêve de tuer tous les Divergents de notre ville, elle en parlait à chaque repas avec mes parents... Jusqu'à ce que je j'apprenne ce que je suis, je n'avais jamais fais attention à tout cela. Mais il faut que je dise quelque chose, alors il vaut mieux faire l'autruche.

- Les Divergents Éric ? Sérieusement ? Tu crois à ces contes de bonne femme ?

- Joy... Ils existent. Je peux te l'assurer, mais ce ne sont pas les monstres dont on nous parlait étant enfants.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Ils sont comme toi et moi en fait, sauf qu'ils sont capables de faire des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas faire.

- Ils ont des superpouvoirs alors ? Mais c'est génial.

Je suis obligée d'être sarcastique, c'est un moyen de défense, tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'Éric ne le remarque pas trop... Il a l'air occupé dans son récit de toutes façons, on dirait qu'il veut me faire peur.

- Cesses le sarcasme et écoute moi. Les Divergents sont comme toi et moi. Des gens normaux. Sauf qu'ils peuvent manipuler les simulations, leurs cerveaux ne fonctionnent pas comme les nôtres. Ils ont des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions. Tu imagines ce que ça veut dire.

- Qu'ils sont plus intelligents que la moyenne ?

- Non Joy. Cela signifie qu'ils sont Dangereux, ils n'entrent pas dans le système, ils ne peuvent être contrôlé.

- On n'a pas besoin de contrôler les gens Éric. Il suffit de leur donner des lois et une société saine.

- Tu n'as rien retenu de tes cours d'histoire ?

- Si bien-sûr !

Je me rends compte que je parle exactement comme il nous décrit, il semble s'en rendre compte et me regarde comme si je devais absolument changer de discours. Le sait-il déjà ? Je me résigne à lui répondre de la façon la plus neutre possible, comme si cela ne me touchait absolument pas.

- Alors tu sais bien qu'ils sont dangereux si ils ne sont pas éliminés.

- Oui.

- Tu m'aideras à les éliminer ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Nous ne parlons plus pendant un moment, puis je vois Éric se lever, chercher quelque chose contre son mur... J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il fait... Puis il semble trouver ce qu'il cherche. Dans sa bibliothèque et revient se coucher sur le lit avec moi. Je n'ose pas poser de questions, mais je n'en n'ai pas besoin car il vient murmurer au creux de mon oreille, ce qui m'aurait en temps normal fait frissonner me laisse figée cette fois.

- Je suis surveillé par Jeanine... Caméra et micro. Le seul moment où elle les éteint et n'enregistre pas c'est quand je suis avec une fille alors nous allons devoir faire semblant de nous échauffer quelques minutes parce que si elle n'entend personne gémir, elle n'éteindra pas et je ne pourrais te parler plus sérieusement...

J'hoche doucement la tête. Faire gémir Éric ? ça va il y a pire comme chose à faire. Nous restons sans bouger un instant puis, la lumière se tamise d'elle même, c'est cool d'habiter ici... Nous nous rapprochons doucement l'un de l'autre, naturellement. Nos lèvres se frôlent, doucement, lentement... Au bout de quelques instants, la langue entre en contact avec ma lèvre inférieure et je lui laisse l''entrée libre afin qu'il parle à la découverte de la mienne. Nos mains se mettent en mouvements toutes seules. Je suis encore enfermée dans la couette et cet état de fait grogner mon partenaire ce qui inconsciemment me fait assez rire. Ses mains finissent par retirer ma protection de coton et je frissonne immédiatement. Ses mains se posent définitivement sur ma taille et passent délicatement au dessous de mon tee-shirt. Mécaniquement je viens me placer au dessus de lui pour être mieux installée et il ne dit rien, nous cessons de nous embrasser un instant et nos regards restent fixés. Ses yeux sont doux, tellement que j'en oublis presque que c'est de la comédie pour que nous soyons vraiment seuls... Pourtant, devant son regard, j'ai vraiment du mal à me dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment totalement avec moi dans ce moment... Puis je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il ne joue pas, et le connaissant il doit se retenir pour ne pas me brusquer... Bien sûr, il doit penser que je suis... Oh mon Dieu, il n'a aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pendant qu'il était parti. Tant mieux pour moi d'ailleurs.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Joy ?

- Non non... En fait, je voulais juste te dire que... Ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi alors retiens-toi mais pas trop quand même.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil en lui disant cela et même si il semble choqué sur le coup il s'emble se détendre et met peu de temps avant de reprendre le contrôle et de me jeter en dessous de lui. Ah ? Ok, ça marche comme ça ici. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et partent à la découverte de mon corps. Je commence sans le faire exprès à lâcher des soupire de contentement, dire que j'en meurs d'envie serait un euphémisme, mais je me rend compte que je ne fais plus rien et je déteste être inactive, aussi, je rappelle Éric à moi et une fois que son visage est revenu au niveau du mien je l'embrasse rapidement, lui sourit et le repousse de nouveau sur le lit en dessous de moi, il sourit un instant, j'aime dominé, il est en train de comprendre. Cependant, quand je me met en mouvement il semble tout à coup incertain.

- Joy ?

- Met toi debout, aller, lèves toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Lève toi.

Il me rejoint à l'extérieur du lit se tient debout devant moi, portant toujours son boxer. Je le regarde en sourient malicieusement... Faisons gémir notre leader préféré. Sous ses yeux je tombe à genou, arrivant juste à la hauteur de la partie de mon amant qui m'intéresse. Son membre encore enfermé dans sa prison semble prêt, Avant de faire quoi que ce soit j'enlève le tee-shirt que je porte et me retrouve en petit culotte aux pieds d'Éric qui commence à haleter. Doucement je rapproche mon visage du corps qui m'attend. Mes lèvres frôlent son aine et je l'entend étouffer un soupire, quand mes lèvres se posent sur sa peau sa main se pose sur mon épaule, puis ma langue vient caresser cette même peau et là, je l'entend étouffer un gémissement.

- Putain Joy...

- Chut... Tu veux des gémissements je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon leader...

Je ris doucement pour moi-même et un peu contre lui. J'ai le pouvoir et c'est plutôt cool. Je passe à la vitesse supérieure... Mes dents entre en contact avec le tissu devenu bien trop encombrant à mon goût et le font descendre doucement. Je fais bien attention à ne pas toucher la partir la plus sensible d'Éric. Une fois que je suis arrivée aux pieds de mon Partenaire, je remonte doucement et ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la vue qui m'est offerte... Éric est nu, devant moi, rouge d'excitation et tout a coup que je rends compte qu'il n'a que 18 ans... Il cherche tellement à faire important la journée que j'avais fini par oublié qu'il n'était encore qu'un tout jeune leader avec tout à prouver sans aucun doute. Je souris pour moi-même puis reprend mon activité. Mes yeux se fixe sur le membre dressé de mon vis à vis, qui a les yeux fermés et attend... doucement, ma langue vient s'enrouler autour se son gland d'où perle déjà un liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Dès que j'ai fais cela sa deuxième main vient s'accrocher à ma deuxième épaule. Je joue quelques instants laissant ma langue courir sur toute la longueur de sa hampe, Éric halète, et gémis ses mains commencent à perdre le contrôle. Je continue se petit jeu un moment avant qu'une de mes mains les rejoignent et masse ses boules... Dès ce moment Éric perd totalement le contrôle et donne de léger coup de bassins.

- Joy... Prend...

Je ne perd pas de temps et fait ce qu'il demande. Je prend son membre en bouche et commence un va et vient lent, puis quand je sens que ses soupirs sont un peu calmé, je donne un coup plus puissant que les autres et sa queue vient taper le fond de ma gorge ce qui lui arrache un cri de jouissance. Je me retire rapidement et sens sa frustration... Il n'est pas encore venu.

- Si tu veux, je peux te laisser choisir la cadence pour la fin...

Je donne un coup de langue sur son gland et il tressaute.

- Tu n'auras qu'à laisser tes mains dans mes cheveux et donner une poussée pour me guider...

Je reprend mon occupation, le laisse décidé. Puis je sens une de ses mains contre ma nuque et l'autre sur mon épaule, je met ma bouche en position et recommence le va et vient doucement, mais comme je lui ai laissé le choix, il fait rapidement augmenter la cadence, tout en faisant visiblement attention à ne pas me faire mal Cette position m'excite, mais je dois me concentrer sur l e plaisir d'Éric, je cherche sans doute à me faire pardonner ma connerie de tout à l'heure avec Uriah... Pourtant au moment où il pousse ma tête plus fort et que sa queue vient encore une fois frapper le fond de ma gorge je gémis bruyamment et cela lui fait un tel effet qu'il jouit dans ma bouche et se retire de ma bouche rapidement.

- Joy, désolé, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est pas grave...

Je me lèche les lèvres de manière sensuelle devant lui ce qui le fait gémir de nouveau et une dernière giclée de sperme s'étale sur mes seins cette fois. Il tombe à genou en face de moi après ce moment et respire profondément, il est essoufflé et pantelant après son dernier orgasme.

- Je n'en n'avais jamais eu d'aussi puissant... Comment tu fais ?

- Je ne te répondrais pas l'expérience, parce que ce ne serait pas tout à fiat le cas... Enfin... Disons que je te connais bien. Et que je sais comment te... faire venir.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais te faire venir...

- Non. Tu m'as bien dis que maintenant les caméra devraient être éteintes non ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Oui ! Quel con. Tu as réussi à me faire oublier ce que j'avais à te dire... Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui. Et j'en suis flattée. Je vais me doucher, prépare la vraie version pendant ce temps là.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres et me relève pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je ramasse mon Tee-Shirt au passage. Je prend mon temps, profite de l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps. Éric m'a serré les épaules assez fort et je sens déjà des courbatures qui vont m'engourdir... mais je m'en fiche, si je pouvais je ronronnerais. Beaucoup des filles avec qui j'ai discuter pensent que la fellation est un moyen de domination masculine sur nous... elles ne peuvent pas plus se tromper... Je veux dire, Éric était totalement à ma merci. Je me dépêche quand même de sortit parce que j'ai hâte qu'il m'explique en quoi consiste réellement le Groupe Zéro. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Éric à enfiler un boxer et un Tee-shirt et m'attend dans son canapé avec deux tasses de café... Ok ça va être long.

- Alors... Par quoi dois-je commencer... c'est compliqué. Pose tes questions et je verrai ce que je peux répondre.

- Bien... Tout d'abord, Chassent-ils réellement les Divergents ?

- ... Non.

- Que font-ils alors ?

- Ils communiquent avec les sans-factions en réalité.

- Les sans-factions ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Les Érudits ont un plan qui consiste à détruire les Altruistes.

- Et en temps que Leader tu cautionnes ça ?!

- Réfléchis un peu. Si je t'en parle à toi, surtout à toi, c'est que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ta Divergence bien-sûr.

Je commence à paniquer fortement là, le bon moment passé un peu plus tôt s'estompe rapidement. Je sens la crise de panique... j'arrête de respirer et je jette de frénétiques coups d'œil à Éric.

- Calme toi Joy... CALME TOI ! Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais voulu te dénoncer je l'aurais fait dès que tu es arrivée ? En temps que Leader on m'aurait écouter sans discuter et tu le sais.

- Mais... Tu n'es pas logique, ici tout le monde sait que tu chasses les Divergents...

- Je ne les chasses pas ! rois moi si je les chassais il en mourrait beaucoup pus.

- Mais tu en as fait exécuter ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je sais que tu es Divergente depuis... Toujours je pense. Je fais parti d'une organisation qui combat, dans l'ombre, l'influence de Jeanine.

- Bien mais que vient faire le Groupe-Zéro là-dedans ?

- Ceux mes yeux et mes oreilles en quelques sorte.

- Et qui sont-ils ?

- Les meilleurs Divergents qu'on ait formés ici.

- Bien. Et que me veulent-ils ?

- Ils pensent, enfin, Marcy pense que tu as le potentiel pour les rejoindre tout comme Uriah et... j'ai reçu un rapport sur Tris dans l'après midi...

- Uriah, Tris... j'avais eu des doutes... mais entendre Éric les confirmer c'est différent... c'est vraiment différent... C'est beaucoup d'information d'un coup, mais je sens que maintenant je vais devoir faire des choix.

- Et toi ? T'en penses quoi ?

- Je pense que c'est bien trop dangereux. Que ce soit pour toi ou pour Tris et même pour Uriah. Et comme je ne peux rien faire sous peine d'être découvert, tu vas devoir t'en occuper seule...

- Bien. Donc si ils viennent me voir...

- Tu refuses. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer.

- Bien. Ça fait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup, je vais devoir aller aborder mes amis... mais pas de front, ça les choquerait trop et ils auraient peur, surtout si ils savent qu'ils sont divergents.

- Exact.

- Il va me falloir un plan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cours très loin se cacher...* Alors votre verdict ? Bon pas bon ? On en sait plus sur le Groupe Zéro ! Mais pas tout ne vous inquiétez pas :P J'attends votre avis avec impatience :D<strong>

**Bisous **

**HibouPostale**


End file.
